


you may have the key

by randomwriter57



Series: ACAU [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal crossing AU, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, you don't need extensive (or any) knowledge of animal crossing to read this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 74,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7001950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter57/pseuds/randomwriter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Haru is an artist.</i><br/>That’s what he told his parents when they asked why he was dropping out of university, why he was moving houses, why he was going so far away. Because he is an artist, and being around his parents is stifling.<br/>(Although he would have preferred to leave home without an ultimatum.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OR - The Animal Crossing AU No-One Asked For.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been in the work for two years, now. Finally, I feel like it's ready to show to the world. But first, a couple of things:  
> 1\. You don't need full understanding of the _Animal Crossing_ games to understand this fic. If there's anything you don't understand in this fic, you can always consult the [handy-dandy glossary I've compiled here](http://randomactuallywrites-57.tumblr.com/post/145267970776/you-may-have-the-key-glossary). It includes explanations of game references as well as a couple of other things.  
>  2\. Whilst Animal Crossing is about animal villagers, all of the characters in this fic are human. (Unless you’d like to interpret it differently, in which case, go ahead!)  
> 3\. I have completely finished writing this fic. There are twenty-one chapters overall. It will update once a week on Wednesdays (GMT).  
> Now that's over with, please enjoy the fic!

Haru is an artist.

That’s what he told his parents when they asked why he was dropping out of university, why he was moving houses, why he was going so far away. Because he is an artist, and being around his parents is stifling.

The plight of the raindrops on the taxi window paint sorrow over the outside world, smudging it, making it look dull. Haru thinks it’s apt, that it would rain on the day he moves away from home. It’s as though the rain is washing away his life with his parents, giving him a new start.

But when Haru thinks back on the simile, he remembers why he isn’t a writer, and he sees the rain as it is once more - just rain.

He inherited his straightforwardness from his parents. He is creative and imaginative, but he doesn’t really believe in special messages hidden in metaphors or psychic future-tellings. Neither do his parents - although to Haru, his parents don’t seem all that imaginative. They’ve always lived in the city, and will most likely continue to stay there, engulfed in the grey world of business suits and skyscrapers. Someone like that is not going to believe that, upon crossing a black cat, they will have bad luck.

That was the future Haru’s parents had planned for him. In his final year of high school, they persuaded him to take the entrance exam for a Japanese literature course at one of the city’s leading universities. Somehow, he’d managed to scrape a pass and was accepted into the world of literature.

One year after Haru entered this world, he left without a single happy memory or a degree. Perhaps this was just testament to Haru’s straightforwardness - he had done well at university, but he hated every second of it, and made sure his parents knew that when he told them he wasn’t going back.

Of course, things had escalated from there, and Haru ended up deciding to move away. At the time, he hadn’t cared where - anywhere was better than with his parents.

Part of him wishes he had never told his parents; that he had escaped into the night with as much as he could carry. But Haru knows his parents would have worried, and as annoyed as he feels towards them, he would have felt too guilty not telling them. His parents deserve to know that he’s leaving home, after all.

(Although he would have preferred to leave home without an ultimatum.)

“Horrible day to be movin’, this,” says the taxi driver, speaking for the first time this journey. His accent is rural and relaxed, croaking a little from age.

Haru hums, not wanting to be roped into a conversation. The driver continues nonetheless.

“I’m sure it’ll ease up soon. It’s supposed to be sunny today, in Iwatobi.”

Iwatobi. Just the name of the town makes Haru feel a little more hopeful. When he researched houses, the ones in Iwatobi screamed at him with their lax mortgage rules and their affordable prices. Sure, they aren’t the biggest houses, but Haru doesn’t mind. Iwatobi is pretty far from the city where he used to live, so his parents won’t come for surprise visits, and best of all, Iwatobi is a seaside town.

For the first time, Haru is going to live by the ocean. He can’t wait.

“I don’t think I caught yer name,” the driver says after a few minutes of silence. Haru doesn’t recall the driver ever asking for it in the first place.

“Nanase,” Haru replies with his surname, then adds, “Haruka.”

“Nanase Haruka - isn’t that a girl’s name?”

Haru rolls his eyes and turns back to the window. This is why he prefers not giving his first name - he’s always hated it. Even being called by his surname is better than having people notice his girlish name. It’s not that he cares that it’s a feminine name - it’s just that people always mention that when they hear it, and it gets annoying, after a while.

The driver notices his disdain. “Suit’s ye, though. Yer name.”

Haru doesn’t respond. Two droplets race down the window, meeting at the bottom.

The radio warbles in the background, its dreary tone accompanied by the rain’s percussion. Then it is cut off by the shelter of the tunnel, leaving the radio to sing a capella. Haru lays his head back on the headrest, eyes closed. He waits for the sound to return.

Except it doesn’t. The tunnel goes on for a few minutes, and when they exit, they are met by a bright light which sears into Haru’s eyelids. He opens his eyes and blinks a few times, adjusting to the sudden light.

The rain has stopped and the clouds have parted a little, allowing the sun to shine through onto the countryside. They are outside a small town where the grass glistens with moisture and the sheer amount of colourful flowers is overwhelming - and that’s from the outside. It is as though the world has been reborn, revitalised.

Then Haru sees it in the distance, across the downward slope that the town takes - the sea. Sparkling, it drifts over a strip of sand, holding up a few fishing boats. The light dances on their waves, enticing Haru, and immediately he wants to be there, to be in the water, to swim.

This is Iwatobi. Haru loves it already.

The taxi drives past a bus stop and over to an old sandstone building. To its left is a brown notice board with a few pieces of paper on it. Haru wonders how they haven’t been destroyed with the rain yet.

“Here we are,” the driver says as he parks. “Iwatobi Town Hall.”

“Thank you,” Haru says, paying the driver before exiting the car with his luggage - a single suitcase and a duffel bag. The rest will be delivered to his house in a few days, not that he has much else.

The taxi turns round and exits Iwatobi once more, leaving Haru to begin his new life.

Dragging his luggage behind him, Haru enters the Town Hall. It is a quaint building with an atmosphere of efficiency and productivity. Music plays over a hidden stereo, giving it another layer of warmth. On the front desk are a few stacks of paper, strewn from the ‘Civic Centre’ on the left to the ‘Post Office’ on the right. Behind the front desk, more paperwork awaits. Haru is glad his parents never wanted him to become a secretary.

The clerk doesn’t look up when he approaches. She continues to scribble, her brown hair concealing her face.

Haru stands for a minute, hoping the clerk will notice him, and when she doesn’t, quietly says, “Excuse me.”

The clerk jumps in her seat, hair flying as she stands. It is shoulder length and frames her face, which has an air of softness about it. Haru regrets startling her.

“My apologies! I didn’t hear you come in. Welcome to the Iwatobi Civic Centre, how may I help you?”

Haru isn’t sure how to tell her that he’s new here, and that he doesn’t know what the moving procedure here is. “My name is Nanase Haruka,” he starts, but is interrupted.

“Ah, Nanase-kun! You’re moving in today, aren’t you?” the clerk smiles and relaxes. “I’m glad you seem to have had a pleasant journey! My name is Amakata Miho, and I’m the daytime clerk for the Iwatobi Town Hall.” She starts rifling through some of the paperwork, still talking as she does so. “This end of the counter is the Civic Centre - if you have any trouble with a citizen or want any help or information, just come here. Next door,” she points to the desk beside her, “is the Post Office, where you can send and save letters. We also allow mortgage payments at the Post Office.”

Finally finding what she is looking for, Amakata takes some papers from a folder and presents them to Haru. “If you could just sign on the lines, please. The first is your moving paper, and the second is for your town passport. Both are so we have evidence of your move to Iwatobi.”

Haru takes the papers and gives them a quick read-through, then looks back up at Amakata. She is still staring at him. He doesn’t say anything. She furrows her brows a little, confused, then realises.

“Oh, a pen!”

Haru doesn’t know what to make of this. All he can do is watch as Amakata moves stacks of paperwork around, looking frantically for the pen she must have flung when Haru arrived. After a few minutes she finds it, apologising as she hands it to him with flushed cheeks.

He doesn’t comment on it. He signs the forms and hands them back to Amakata, who files them away before handing him a map and a set of keys. “We always give new residents a map of the town for ease of access,” she says. Taking the pen, she circles a house at the bottom left of the map, right by the sea. “This is your house. It’s a little bit of a trek from here, but at least you’ll be able to explore town a little too.”

Rather than exploring, Haru plans on dumping his luggage in his house and diving right into the sea, but he doesn’t mention that.

“Do you have any questions?”

Haru shakes his head. Amakata smiles gently.

“I’m sure you’ll love it here in Iwatobi. I hope you have a good evening, and I hope to see you again soon.”

Nodding goodbye, Haru exits with his luggage, returning into the evening air. The clouds have drifted more since his arrival, and the sky is a little more clear. This, however, doesn’t make it any easier for Haru to navigate himself through the town, even with a map. He doesn’t mind, though. Following the sound of the tide, he passes through the trees. When he meets a river and consults his map, he finds he’s walked too far to the east, but he can follow the river south until he reaches his house. He watches some fish beneath the surface for a moment, then walks alongside the riverbank.

Even in the evening, people walk around the town, some just out for a stroll, others armed with fishing rods or bug nets. Some of them wave to him, or smile at him, and he waves or nods back, surprised by their amiability. In the city, the street is a current, the people fish, passing without engaging in conversation. The change is jarring, but Haru finds himself enjoying it.

The air is also a change. In Iwatobi, it’s so much clearer, freer, than it is in the city. There are no skyscrapers, only small houses and a few bigger buildings, like the museum, which he passes on his way south. There is so much space, no cars or factories to pollute the air. Haru can see the gulls soaring above him, can hear the cicadas chirping in the trees. He can feel the freedom of the small town in his veins, urging him to take it in and convert it into energy. Maybe he’ll regain some inspiration here. Maybe this will become his home.

Eventually the river curves and he crosses a bridge, where a house lies not too far ahead. But that is not his house. He turns right and heads west, towards the only house in that direction.

His house is small and lies next to a cliff which borders the town, and not ten metres ahead is a vast expanse of blue, so much closer than it has ever been to Haru. But he can’t go in it yet. He fumbles with the keys and unlocks his pitifully empty house, the only furnishings of which are a stereo and a cardboard box with a candle on top of it. Upstairs, he finds a single bed with blue sheets and a rickety wardrobe. His only furniture. By the time the duffel bag is on the bed and his suitcase beside the wardrobe, Haru’s energy levels are beyond the roof. It’s time. He is going to the sea.

Halfway down the stairs, a knock sounds from the front door, echoing in the almost empty front room.

Normally Haru would wonder why someone is visiting him when he’s only just moved in, but everyone in this town seems so friendly that it hardly strikes him as odd at all. A little annoyed, he answers the door.

A tall man stands outside, wearing a t-shirt and jeans with an apron on the top. He grins as soon as he sees Haru.

“Ah, you must be Nanase!” The man holds out a hand, eyes shining. “My name is Sasabe Goro, I’m your landlord here in Iwatobi.”

Haru shakes Sasabe’s hand. It makes sense that his landlord would want to visit him when he’s just moved in, but how did he hear that Haru had arrived so quickly?

“How do you like your new house?” Sasabe asks, then continues before Haru can answer. “I know it’s a bit small, but that will change over time.”

Feeling a little sceptical, Haru nods.

“Good, good! I also own Iwatobi’s own general store,” Sasabe says. “It’s called Go Go Goro’s! Unfortunately you’re on the opposite side of town from it, but it doesn’t take that long to walk there, and it’s marked down on your map if you need to see where it is. We sell almost everything, so feel free to come along and take a gander some time!”

Haru is beginning to wonder whether this man is being hospitable or if he’s just self-advertising.

“Anyway, I hope you enjoy your new home,” Sasabe says. “If you ever have any questions about mortgage payments, just pop into the shop and I’ll see what I can do for you. See you later, Nanase-san.” The landlord waves before leaving.

Haru closes the door, retreating into the safety of his house. He takes a few moments to breathe and recover from the sudden visit, then grabs his keys and leaves, making a beeline for the beach.

The sky has darkened since he was last out, and the air is a little cooler, but that doesn’t stop Haru from stripping down to his jammers - the swimming shorts he always wears when he thinks he’ll have a chance to swim. Leaving his clothes on the sand, he runs into the cold water, enjoying the sensation of the tide pushing against him.

For the first time today, Haru fully relaxes, floating on his back and watching the birds soar across the sunset. The water supports him, keeping him afloat and accepting him, just as it has always done.

Compared to the stuffy, loud public pools of the city, the cold brush of the sea is heaven for Haru. For a starter, he is completely alone, at one with the water and himself, no one around to judge him - they are all further into the town, and the only fishing boats are docked further up the bay. Peaceful, he floats for a while, forgetting the world around him. It takes him a while to tear himself away, reluctantly returning to his house, clothes in hand.

Completely relaxed, Haru dries himself off before putting on some clean pyjamas and settling down. This town has been more lively than he expected, what with the friendly villagers and the sudden visit from the landlord. But Haru finds himself not minding, happy to live in such a beautiful town by the sea.

All he can do now is settle in and live. This might only be his home for a year - he has to make the most of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for the great response on the last chapter. It's really nice to see so many people are interested in this AU! I hope the rest of the fic is enjoyable, too.  
> [Glossary](http://randomactuallywrites-57.tumblr.com/post/145267970776/you-may-have-the-key-glossary) | [Map]()

Haru takes a deep breath. The sea breeze filters through his nostrils, clearing his head. He closes his eyes, picturing the bay, the glimmering water, the bobbing boats. The tide pulses in his blood.

He opens his eyes and begins to draw.

The shape of a wave covers the white paper, the scene from his mind coming to life on the page. Except the more he looks at it, the less it looks like a beach and the more it looks like a mess of lines. Still, he continues to sketch, forming shapes with the knowledge that this is only the first sketch, the skeleton. He can draw more. Colour more. Refine more. He will make this piece his best in a long time.

Not that he has drawn much in a long time, other than whatever he’s needed to draw for school. A lot of his sketches from the past few years ended up in the trash, crumpled and torn. They were flat, lifeless. He hated them.

But he loves to make art, so he keeps trying. He sketches another line, erases it and redraws it again. Continuously he draws and erases and draws again until he gets it right. Most days, his drawings end up balled up in the corner, having missed the bin. On other days, he keeps them in his sketchbook, or in a folder for any loose-leaf drawings he does. Those are the drawings he likes, the ones that take a little longer to sour in his mind.

Today is like most.

After half an hour of the beach just not looking _right_ , Haru finally tears it from his sketchbook and crumples it up. He doesn’t have a proper bin yet, so he aims for the bag near the front door. It misses and rolls toward the door, as though it wants to be with the real sea.

Haru sighs. Perhaps this isn’t the right piece. Iwatobi is full of inspiration and beauty, he can feel it. It just hasn’t infiltrated his art yet. It’s too soon. Instead of trying again, Haru gives up. Today just isn’t the right day for his art.

He puts on some shoes and grabs his keys. It’s only his first full day in his new town, so he should have a look around at least.

When he opens the door, it is to the glare of the sun and the rush of the sea. After yesterday’s rain, the weather has cleared up for a warm summer’s day. Haru locks his house and begins to walk towards the beach. He hasn’t taken his map, but he doesn’t mind. He wants to explore.

The beach is quiet, with only a few people in the area - two in a fishing boat and one sitting on the sand, watching the waves. They don’t notice him, and he doesn’t make his presence known. The quiet is soothing.

After a few minutes of persuading himself not to go into the sea, Haru turns and walks east - not quite toward the person on the sand but not far away. The person - a young man, around his age - notices him and grins.

“I haven’t seen your face around here before,” he calls.

Haru walks closer. “I moved in yesterday.”

“So you’re the newbie.” The guy has red hair and sharp teeth - why does he have sharp teeth? Does he file them, or are they natural? Is this guy part-shark or something? “Welcome to Iwatobi. What’s your name?”

“Nanase Haruka.”

The guy’s grin turns into a smirk. “Oh, Nagisa’s gonna love you.”

Haru stays silent, not knowing or caring who this ‘Nagisa’ is - although he does wonder why this guy said something like that. He tries to get his curiosity across by raising an eyebrow.

“My name’s Matsuoka Rin,” he says, not answering Haru’s silent question. “Nice to meet you.”

Another person with a girly name. Haru wonders if Matsuoka had to go through the same torment as him during elementary school.

“You too.”

He then starts walking east, and Matsuoka doesn’t stop him.

There are only a few other houses in this part of the town, one of which Haru assumes is Matsuoka’s. He passes the houses as he makes his way for the river. There is another stone bridge there, which he crosses over into the eastern section of the town. From his map, Haru remembers that this is the biggest part of the town, where most of the shops are. It’s a little busier, with a few people bustling in and out of buildings, watering flowers and chatting with their neighbours. A couple of small children run past with bug nets. Haru smiles a little, seeing how carefree they are. He supposes it's one of the benefits of growing up in such a small town - having the freedom to run around and play as much as you like as a child.

He passes a few shops before he reaches _Go Go Goro’s!_ , but that is the first shop he enters. As soon as he does, someone rushes towards him. It’s the landlord from yesterday.

“Nanase-san, good morning!” Sasabe says. “Welcome to _Go Go Goro’s!_ Is there anything in particular you were looking for?”

“Not really,” Haru says, taken aback by the sudden greeting - is he like this all the time?

Sasabe nods. “I see! Well I’m glad you’ve come to take a look at the shop. We sell just about everything - from medicine to equipment to furniture…”

And they really do. Sofas and cabinets line the back wall, and equipment lies on the shelves. For a general shop in a small town, they stock a lot of items.

“Also, while you’re here, I’d like to chat with you about your mortgage payments, if that’s okay.”

Haru nods, wondering if Sasabe was planning on dropping by his house again if Haru hadn’t shown up here.

“So, your first payment is 19,800 bells altogether,” Sasabe says, a blunt statement of Haru’s debt. “Now, don’t worry if that seems like a lot! There isn’t a deadline to pay this by, although I’d prefer it sooner rather than later, and I’m sure you want to get your mortgage payed soon so you can expand your home.”

His mortgage is already being payed for by his parents, so Haru isn’t all that worried. He just needs to wait for them to transfer the money into his bank account. It’s not like he’s actually in debt, so long as his parents are paying the rent for him. That’s what they agreed on, after all.

“Of course, if you want to expand your house by a lot, it will cost a lot,” Sasabe says, looking more serious. “So it might take a lot of saving, and a job, if you’ve not already got one.”

Would his parents continue paying the rent if he was just getting expansions? The size of Haru’s house doesn’t bother him. There’s no need for him to have a mansion, especially if it’s only going to be for a year.

After Sasabe has finished telling him about his mortgage, Haru leaves the shop and makes his way west until he’s back outside the Town Hall, where he realises that there isn’t much to do in this town. It’s beautiful and has a good number of shops for a small town, but Haru finds himself bored. That’s why he heads south once more, intending on going back to his house.

But then he stumbles across the Iwatobi Museum, and it has free entry, and just a quick glance around wouldn’t hurt, right?

He walks into a large foyer with several open passages at the sides, leading to various exhibits. The assistant at the desk smiles and welcomes him, and he nods back before taking the first entrance to his right.

Passing through each exhibit, he watches with mild interest as dinosaurs turn into fish, which grow wings and become insects, before they all disappear and turn into hundreds of bookshelves. The final door leads him into a room of blank walls, full of frames meant for an art gallery that exhibits no art whatsoever. It’s as though Iwatobi has something against art, like it can’t hold a single piece of it.

There are two more passages, one up a flight of stairs and the other down. The former is, upon inspection, closed until evening, so instead he goes downstairs.

The door opens with a tinkle and he is met by the sounds of quiet piano and clinking cups. A cafe unfolds in front of him, small and humble, with only a few tables dotted around a small platform, which carries a piano and some speakers. The only other person in the cafe is behind the bar, cleaning a used mug.

“Hi!” the barista says, smiling. His eyes are bright and pink under the light. “Welcome to Iwatobi Cafe!” The man’s voice is bright and chirpy, not what Haru would expect from the barista of an underground cafe.

“Hello,” Haru says after a moment.

The man’s smile softens. “You must be new, I don’t think I’ve seen your face before. I’m Hazuki Nagisa, the manager of this cafe. Did you just move in recently?”

Ah, so this is the person Matsuoka was talking about before. It seems he also has a girlish name. “Yesterday,” Haru responds to the question.

“Only yesterday! No wonder I’ve never seen you before!” Nagisa laughs, hair bouncing around his face. Then he leans on the bar, eyes sparkling. “So, where are you from? Why did you move here? Oh, did you run away? Are you looking for your soul mate or something? That would be so romantic, if you did find them!”

Haru moves back a little, overwhelmed by the questions. He can’t even remember what Nagisa asked now, the questions are just barraging his mind and he can’t think of what to say, how to respond, just can’t think-

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Nagisa asks, suddenly sober. His bright ball of energy is now dim, so outgoing it has become insecure of itself. He looks down. “Sorry, people always tell me not to be so outgoing, it just annoys people. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

The change in atmosphere is the most uncomfortable thing, for Haru - or rather, it’s unsettling. It doesn’t suit Nagisa, and the light cafe has become dull.

“It’s fine,” Haru says, and Nagisa brightens up again.

“Ah, I’m glad! But hey, let me make it up to you - any drink of your choice on the house.” Nagisa grins, even though this will surely set his profits back.

Haru can’t find it in him to argue and orders a plain coffee with milk. Nagisa repeats the order back to him and starts working with the tools behind the counter. He mixes and filters and brews until a cup of coffee is full on the counter in front of Haru, not a single drop spilt. The cup is then joined by a small jug of milk.

“Here you are, one coffee with milk!” Nagisa says proudly, hands on his hips.

“Thank you,” Haru says. He pours some milk into his coffee, stirring it before taking a sip, highly aware of the burgundy eyes watching him.

The blend is bitter, but not overpowering. It slides down his throat, warming it. He usually drinks instant coffee, but tasting this real blend is much more satisfying.

“Well? Do you like it?” Nagisa asks when Haru looks back up. His hopeful face reminds him of a young child hoping for validation from their parents - except Nagisa couldn’t be much younger than him, or else he wouldn’t be the manager of the Cafe.

Haru nods his answer, taking another silent sip. Nagisa hums happily before going back to the dirtied cups he had been washing before.

In Nagisa’s silence, Haru notices that the cafe’s atmosphere is peaceful and relaxing. The music in the background, a counter-melody to the clink of ceramic, creates an aura he finds both calming and as addictive as the caffeine in his coffee. The only odd thing about the cafe, other than Nagisa’s boisterousness, is that it is not busier at this time of the day - a couple of hours after noon. Not that Haru minds, of course. The quiet is relaxing, and it’s nice to not be surrounded by people.

He might actually get used to this.

The last drops of coffee are quickly finished and he pushes the mug back towards Nagisa, who gasps upon looking at him.

“Oh! I forgot to ask your name!” He smiles, scratching his neck in embarrassment.

“Nanase,” Haru says, not minding the blond’s forgetfulness. “Nanase Haruka.”

Nagisa gasps again, his eyes wide as he almost knocks the mug from the table. “You have a girly name too!”

Haru looks down, wishing he had just introduced himself as ‘Haru’. Maybe then people wouldn’t pick up on that. This must be what Matsuoka meant earlier.

“All of my closest friends have names of the opposite gender,” Nagisa explains. “There’s me, Rei-chan, Rin-chan, Gou-chan, and now you! This must be fate!”

His excitement from earlier returns and he practically bounces with it.

Haru doesn’t believe in fate, and he thinks it’s a little silly to believe that a coincidence like this is predetermined, but he can’t help but smile at Nagisa’s happiness. Maybe they will end up as close friends.

Standing, Haru takes his wallet from his pocket. “How much?”

Nagisa blinks at him before waving him off. “Didn’t I already tell you? It’s on the house, don’t worry!”

After a moment of waiting, as though Nagisa might suddenly tell him that actually, he does have to pay, Haru returns his wallet to his pocket. “Thank you.”

“No problem! Come back soon, Haru-chan!”

Haru nods at him before exiting the cafe, the door tinkling above him once more.

 

* * *

 

 

When Haru gets back to his house, Matsuoka is gone and more boats are on the sea, fishing rods cast out to earn their keep. The sky above is light and streaked with white, as though someone has scribbled over blue paper with a white crayon. Haru stays outside for a while, watching the clouds pass and the tide brush against the shore. Iwatobi is growing on him, and Haru is finding that it might be difficult for him to leave, in less than a year’s time.

But that’s months away. For now, there’s no use in worrying about it. He’ll be okay.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few weeks are for settling in to Iwatobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Glossary](http://randomactuallywrites-57.tumblr.com/post/145267970776/you-may-have-the-key-glossary) | [Map](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7001950/chapters/16181800)

The next week is for settling in to Iwatobi. On his third day in Iwatobi, Haru receives the rest of his belongings from the delivery drivers. Not that there is much, thank god. Cars aren’t allowed to drive further into town than the Town Hall and it takes several trips to cart his furniture to his house. Some of it still lies in boxes around his front room, but most of it is packed away into closets and cabinets. He still only has basic appliances in his kitchen, and the bathroom seriously needs renovated, but other than that, his house is perfect.

Some days, Haru spends drawing. His sketches always end up in the trash, and some days he feels like quitting, but the only way he’ll get better is by practising.

Other than that, Haru visits the Iwatobi cafe most. Enticed by the rich but cheap coffee and the calm atmosphere, Haru ends up vising every day. This, of course, means that he soon develops a close relationship with Nagisa.

Nagisa is nothing like the people from his old town. He never had ‘friends’ at school, just people who he hung out with sometimes and who appreciated his company. They weren’t all that close, and Haru leaving didn’t effect any of them in the slightest. Nagisa is a battery charged by interaction, always happy to see his friends and almost always cheerful. He asks questions and wants to get to know people. People want to get to know him. It’s infectious. Haru can't resist his energy.

It’s been just over a week since Haru moved to Iwatobi when Nagisa makes a suggestion. Haru's drinking coffee alongside a slice of strawberry shortcake. He isn’t usually one for sweet foods, but Nagisa assures him this cake, courtesy of Iwatobi’s own Hanamura Bakery, is divine, so Haru tries it. The cake and icing are saccharine in comparison to the bitter coffee, but the sweet-and-sour strawberries give the cake a nice twist.

“This weekend,” Nagisa says as Haru takes a bite of cake, “is the Bug Off. We should totally participate!”

“Bug Off?” Haru says after swallowing.

“It’s a competition that happens once a month during summer here,” Nagisa says. “You have to try to catch the best bug. Usually it’s the biggest bug that wins, but sometimes they have to judge on how pretty or rare it is. It’s really fun!”

“I don’t have a net.” Besides, he isn’t one for kids’ games or bug catching.

“The mayor gives one to you for free if you don’t have one! It’s the best part of the Bug Off!” Nagisa grins. “Please Haru-chan? You’re gonna love it!”

And that’s why, that weekend, Haru finds himself in front of the Town Hall beside Nagisa, waiting to ask the mayor for a net.

The child in front of them hands over a cicada to the mayor, who thanks the child and puts the bug in a case with a label on it. The assistant at the table scrawls a name and a size on the label before storing it with the rest of the entries.

“Hi Mayor-san!” Nagisa says, grinning. “Haru-chan and I wanna participate in the Bug Off, but Haru doesn’t have a net.”

The mayor smiles at him, his wrinkles crinkling. “My dear child of course, you may have what you desire. Good luck with your hunt!” He then presents Haru with a net, not unlike the ones at Goro’s!, if a little worn.

Haru thanks him and leaves with Nagisa.

Surprisingly, a lot of people participate in the Bug Off - not just children, but also teens and adults. His parents would scoff at the idea of a children’s game being an official Town Event, but no one here seems to care. Haru actually worries that there won’t be enough bugs to catch.

“Now the trick here is to look for rare bugs!” says Nagisa, as though he is an expert on bugs. “Because even if they’re not huge, their rarity compensates for it.”

They stalk around town for an hour, catching a few different bugs. Nagisa catches most of them, but eventually he coaxes Haru into catching a cicada. It's not Bug Off-worthy, but a good first catch.

“You can sell that at Goro’s! later,” Nagisa says, putting the bug in a case. “It’s only worth a couple hundred bells, but it’s money, right?”

Haru is still intrigued that you can sell bugs at all.

At one point, when they’re sneaking up on the difficult grasshopper, a red-headed boy rushes past with a net, chasing a large butterfly at high speed. A few seconds later, a boy with grey hair follows, considerably slower.

“Momo-kun, wait up!”

Nagisa grins, forgetting about their prey, and calls over to the boy. “Don’t give up, Ai-chan!”

The boy looks over with a flushed face before continuing his pursuit.

“He works at the bakery,” Nagisa says. “Momo-chan lives in the city, but he and Ai-chan are good friends. He comes through a lot for events, especially the Bug Off.”

Eventually they end up with a good number of bugs, ranging from small to large and from common to fairly-rare. Nagisa sighs upon seeing that they won’t have time to catch the rare birdwing butterfly, which Haru has never heard of and wonders how Nagisa even knows its name. They take their catches to the mayor, and not too long later, the competition ends.

The red-head from earlier - Mikoshiba Momotarou, as read out by the mayor - wins the Bug Off and jumps for joy upon receiving his trophy and the winning butterfly.

“I can’t believe he caught a birdwing,” Nagisa says, but despite his disappointment, he cheers for him.

Then the crowd disperses and the event is over.

 

* * *

 

 

After the event ends, Haru and Nagisa return to the cafe, which thrives with customers, all wearing fresh sheens of sweat on their foreheads from a day's worth of bug catching. It's the busiest Haru has ever seen the cafe. He sits at the end of the bar nearest to the wall, out of the way of Nagisa serving customers. He's the only one at the bar itself. Most of the customers order drinks to take out, and only a few take seats in the cafe.

When the flow of customers finally dries out, Nagisa turns to Haru, exhausted.

"Sorry, Haru-chan, that took a while," he says, putting the last of the dirty dishes into the sink. "Your usual?"

"Thanks," Haru says. He almost declines the offer - Nagisa needs a break, not another drink to make - but Nagisa will probably make a drink for him anyway.

Just as Nagisa slides the cup towards him, the doorbell rings. Two people enter the cafe. The first is familiar - then Haru realises it's Matsuoka, the one he met on the beach last week. He hasn't seen Matsuoka since then, but he still looks exactly the same - all red hair and sharp teeth (which Haru still wants to ask about, but hesitates to until they're on at least a first-name basis, or else it would be impolite). Behind him is a taller and broader man with dark, close cropped hair. Haru can't read him at all. He doesn't trust him.

"Hi Rin-chan, Sou-chan!" Nagisa says, not looking at all bothered, even though he has to make more drinks now. "Your usuals?"

"Thanks, Nagisa," Matsuoka says with a grin before spotting him. His eyes light up. "Yo, Nanase!"

Haru waves in response, and the two take the seats next to him. Nagisa looks between them, distracted from his drinks-making.

"You guys have met?"

"We met on the beach a week ago," Matsuoka says. "Although Nanase's not met Sousuke yet."

"Yamazaki Sousuke," the dark-haired man introduces himself.

"Nanase Haruka."

"Oh yeah, did you notice, Rin-chan? Haru-chan has a girl's name too!"

"Yeah, I noticed." He grins at Haru, remembering what he'd said when they met.

Haru turns his head away.

"Anyway, Rin-chan's training to be a professional swimmer!" Nagisa says to Haru, wanting to bring the conversation between them back. Did he want him and Matsuoka to make friends or something?

"Swimmer?" Haru has never wanted to become a professional swimmer - just swimming is good enough for him. But to meet someone who is actually working towards that goal...

"Yeah," Matsuoka says, smiling. "It's not the best-paid job in the world, and it's tough, but it's my dream." His eyes glisten in a way Haru only sees when people talk about the things they wouldn't give up for anything. He wonders how it's not tiring to do choose such a difficult career. "And Sousuke's training to be a coach. I like to get advice from him sometimes."

Yamazaki smiles a little.

"Aah, I haven't swam in so long!" Nagisa says, leaning against the counter. "I need to go to the city some time to swim there."

"You're not going to get any better if you don't practice," Matsuoka says, then turns to Haru. "Do you swim?"

"Yeah." Even after quitting the swim club in middle school, Haru still adores swimming. It is the first reason he chose to come here, of course.

"Nice, what stroke?"

"I only swim free."

"Hey, that's my speciality! We should race some time." Matsuoka's eyes gleam, wanting a challenge.

Haru doesn't like challenges. "No."

Before Rin can protest, Yamazaki butts in. "You spend too much time in the water as it is without racing in your free time too, Rin."

"Only because I want to do the best I can!" Matsuoka protests. "You make it sound like I'm obsessed with the water or something."

Haru turns away and sips his coffee. Why is Matsuoka swimming if he doesn't love the water? Unless he means something else by 'obsessed' - but what is unhealthy about the water? Water helps prevent dehydration, and swimming is one of the best sports for staying healthy. Nothing about the water is unhealthy. Haru is not obsessed with the water, anyway.

They continue to talk for a while, Haru listening to their anecdotes about training and other trivial things. Eventually, his coffee runs out, and he leaves.

 

* * *

 

 

July steps down for August’s arrival. His letterbox is soon filled with letters from his mollycoddling mother, asking him how he’s doing and if he needs anything. The letters don’t feel completely genuine, though. When Haru reads them, all he can see is his parents trying to guilt-trip him into returning to live with them. Haru replies to some of the letters, telling his mother that he’s doing fine, that he doesn’t need any help. He doesn’t want to have to leave in less than a year’s time. He’s fallen in love with Iwatobi, and going back to that household would be the opposite of pleasurable.

Over the weeks he continues to frequent the cafe. Somehow he considers himself friends with Nagisa now, and is even starting to warm up to Matsuoka and Yamazaki, who are also often in the cafe. And yet, even though they're good friends now, all Haru gets Nagisa for his birthday is a card and a gift voucher. Nagisa swears he's fine with it, but Haru continues to feel bad because it's barely anything in comparison to the companionship Nagisa has offered him in the past few weeks.

The day after Nagisa's birthday, it’s Nagisa’s day off whilst he celebrates in the city with his sisters. He could still go to the cafe and be served by someone else, but something doesn't feel right about doing that. Instead, Haru stays at home all day. Not that he doesn't do anything. His house is now almost fully-furnished, so he sits in his living room and sketches for a while. Later, he reads an old novel that his grandmother gave him on the birthday before her death. He swims in the sea for half an hour, then reads again, and before he realises it, it's evening and an entire day of doing nothing has passed.

Somehow he finds it relaxing just to stay at home. Today he has no obligations at all. It's his day off from being social. Being alone, not using all his energy being around other people, that's something he misses. He likes being around Nagisa but it takes so much energy to keep up with him. Still, somehow he finds himself feeling a pang of something he can't name, a flash of sadness that he won't see his friends today.

He fries some mackerel for himself, pairing it with a small bowl of rice and a warm cup of green tea before heading into the living room. After setting the plates on his table, he kneels down and begins to eat.

Perhaps he will paint after dinner - but what to paint? He hasn't had a particularly strong image of something he's wanted to paint in a while, and every sketch he's done recently just hasn't been up to scratch. It doesn't seem worth it to waste canvas on an image he doesn't like.

Five minutes into his meal, a knock sounds from the door. No one has visited him since the landlord came round on his first day here, so he has no idea who it could be. Would any of the people he's acquainted himself with have a reason to come round, especially during meal time? Unless there is a problem with the house, then it might be Sasabe again. He doubts that, though.

The visitor knocks again.

Haru stands, sighing, and makes his way to the door.

"Haru-chan!" As soon as he opens the door, the visitor almost bowls him over, gripping his forearms tightly.

"Nagisa?!" Haru says, frozen.

Nagisa is the picture of excitement, a large grin stretching across his lips. His eyes are wide and shining. Letting go of Haru, he says, "Sorry, did I surprise you? Can I come in?"

Relaxing, Haru lets Nagisa in. He doesn't mind Nagisa being here, but he’s still trying to get used to his energy.

"Wow, your house sure is small," Nagisa says, looking around. "You haven't payed off your first instalment yet?"

He hasn't, but he doesn't say anything. If anything, he feels a little offended. He likes his house, small as it is.

"Oh, did I interrupt your dinner?" Nagisa says, noticing the meal. "I'm sorry, should I come back later?"

"It's fine," Haru says. He can always eat whilst Nagisa's talking. "Sit down."

They sit down.

"I have some exciting news!" Nagisa says just as Haru takes a bite of mackerel. He doesn't seem to want an answer and continues talking. "You know how the cafe's not busy at the moment? Well I figured out how we can fix that!"

Haru swallows his food. The cafe has been quiet, but Haru just assumed that it is always this quiet. "How?"

"Well, I was in the city today, and I saw this guy!"

 

* * *

 

 

He was a guitarist, sitting on the edge of a fountain. At first Nagisa couldn't see him for the crowds - the city was pretty busy today, filled with people shopping during the summer, chatting as they moved from shop to shop. They all looked happy, and those happy faces grew when they heard music.

The chords floating through the air were pretty basic, so it couldn't be an instrumental busker - it was either a duo or a single vocalist. Still, Nagisa was surprised to see so many people gathered around the fountain. That is, until he heard the busker's voice.

It was so smooth, so lilting, every word sounding like the busker was smiling as he sang it. It was a happy song, one that fit perfectly the atmosphere of a busy shopping centre, and Nagisa knew he needed to talk to this guy.

At the end of the song, Nagisa pushed through the crowd, trying to get closer to the busker. The busker leaned on the edge of the fountain, not caring that the water was spraying the back of his shirt lightly. Right now, he was talking to a girl who held out a crumpled bank note to him. He gently pushed it back into her hands, smiling. "Thank you, but I can't take this. Maybe you could treat yourself, buy yourself something nice?"

The girl looked like she wanted to argue, to push the money back at him, but she just nodded and thanked him before leaving.

Nagisa stepped forward. "Hi! You're a really good singer!"

The singer grinned up at him, green eyes shining with sincerity. "Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed my song."

"Can I ask a question?" On the singer's nod, Nagisa continued. "Why don't you take people's money? Sorry, I just overheard you talking to that girl, and I was curious."

The man, a little startled, waved him off. "It's fine! It's probably silly, but I don't play for money. Sure, I want to get my music noticed, but I play to make people smile, even if they're feeling down. It probably sounds big-headed, since not everyone likes my music, but if I can give at least one person a reason to smile, then it's alright, I think."

And that's when Nagisa knew.

 

* * *

 

 

"I asked him if he wanted to play at the cafe," Nagisa says, wrapping up his story. "He's just so genuine, and you could tell he was being truthful. He looked nervous and almost said no, especially when I offered to pay him, but he accepted and is coming in for a trial performance on Saturday. You'd better be there!"

Nagisa would drag him straight to the cafe if he didn't show up within the first hour of the performance, so Haru knows he can't skip out on it. Besides, Nagisa has him interested in this singer. He wants to know if he's as genuine as Nagisa is saying, and if he is a good singer.

"Fine."

Nagisa beams. "Awesome! Finally we'll attract more customers!"

Haru smiles at Nagisa's happiness. Seeing his friend so happy, he doesn't mind anymore that his meal has been interrupted.

Only a week until the performance. For once, Haru is actually interested.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru meets Makoto and finds something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Glossary](http://randomactuallywrites-57.tumblr.com/post/145267970776/you-may-have-the-key-glossary) | [Map](http://randomactuallywrites-57.tumblr.com/post/145612500181/this-is-the-map-of-iwatobi-in-you-may-have-the)

The next Saturday arrives sooner than Haru expects, and in the blink of an eye he is leaving his house to go to the cafe. It's eight at night, so there aren’t many people outside. The sky is still light above him, but the sun is already setting. It only takes him a few minutes to reach the museum, but part of him wishes it had taken longer. The mild evening air is soothing, and the sky's transition from blue to pink is hypnotising.

He enters the museum and heads straight to the cafe after nodding to the assistant at the front desk. The bell tinkles above him, signalling his entry.

The usual piano music of the cafe is silent due to the performance tonight. After all, a musician shouldn't be expected to play over the top of an unfitting noise. Tonight's soundtrack is the gentle twang of guitar strings as they are tuned and the chatter of two distinct voices.

Nagisa turns to look at the door, his smile widening when he sees who it is. "Haru-chan, hi! I knew you'd come!"

Of course he knows that. He wouldn't have asked him to come otherwise.

The guitarist looks up at him, and Haru stops. The man's brown hair falls into his green eyes and he blinks (whether to get the hair out of his eyes or just out of confusion, Haru can't tell).

"This is Mako-chan." Nagisa introduces him, and the man smiles.

"Tachibana Makoto." He says his name with a smile of honey, sweet and tantalising. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nanase Haruka." Haru's reply sounds monotonous in his ears after the sweet colour of Tachibana's. "Nice to meet you too."

Tachibana continues to smile nonetheless. It unnerves Haru - it's as though this man can see right through him, even though they don't know each other. The green of his eyes is almost enchanting. For once, he doesn't look away.

"Hey, Mako-chan," Nagisa says, and the spell is broken. Nagisa doesn't notice and continues. "You should play something for Haru-chan! I mean, he's never heard you play before, so it'll be extra special for him!"

"Of course!" Tachibana says. He looks to Haru again. "I'll just get tuned up, so pull up a chair, if you'd like." His smile this time is impersonal, a professional smile made for pleasing.

Haru sits on his usual stool at the bar. Today he faces the stage instead of the bar, and it's strange. Without a counter in front of him, he feels exposed, naked. He ignores the feeling - he doesn't want to sit at one of the tables, and he can't face the bar if he wants to see Tachibana play.

Nagisa busies himself behind the counter, making Haru's usual. By now, he doesn't need to offer Haru a jug of milk - he judges by how much Haru usually takes and always gets it perfect. He slides it over to Haru just as Tachibana tells them he's ready. Haru picks it up, gripping onto it as though it will cover him up, make him less visible. It's hot. He feels soothed by the heat.

"This one's called Bossa," Tachibana says. "I know it's not the best title, but I hope you enjoy the song anyway."

The song begins with a single chord, strummed a few times in a latin rhythm. After the short introduction, Tachibana begins to sing.

"Waves crashing down,

Splashes and beauty resound,

Oh oh oh,

Where the shore ends become unwound."

Everything about Tachibana, Haru discovers, can be described in one word - gentle. The way his hands caress the guitar, the expression on his face as he sets his music free. It's all gentle. And his _voice_ ; Haru can't believe someone can sound so gentle in both song and speech. His voice is sweet, with a folk tone, a distinct rural accent which makes the song sound so much more casual. Haru is by no means a music genius - he almost never listens to music - but Tachibana sounds like an artist, not just some busker Nagisa picked up by the fountain.

"Treasure is found,

Down by the sands of the sea,

Unlock the door,

You may have the key."

Nagisa is right - this guy is brilliant. His voice stirs up feelings in Haru that he can't recognise. Suddenly Haru feels lighter. The dormant feeling which settled in the pit of his stomach, his apathy and lack of inspiration that took him to this town, it lessens. He feels the weight become lighter, as though Tachibana's song is taking it away and carrying it for him. It's a candle within him, a gentle spark of inspiration. It's a wave of blue, calm and clear, brushing against the golden sands of his mind.

He only realises what he wants when the song reaches its end, and Tachibana sings the last lyrics.

"Treasure is found,

Down by the sands of the sea,

It’s calling out,

It's time to be free."

He wants to paint.

It takes him a moment to realise it's over, but when he does, he doesn't waste any time. Putting down his untouched coffee on the counter, he applauds along with Nagisa, then looks into those green eyes.

"Thank you," he says.

Depositing two hundred bells on the counter, he leaves the cafe and the confused inhabitants.

His inspiration has been locked away for so long, and now, he may have the key.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Nagisa is furious.

"We were so confused and worried! It was really rude of you to leave all of a sudden, Haru-chan." Nagisa isn't intimidating - he's more like a small child, puffing out his cheeks when he is displeased. "Mako-chan was so confused! He looked like a lost puppy!"

"Sorry," Haru replies, stifling a yawn. Of course, it's only a half lie. Whilst he doesn't regret leaving to let out the inspiration he suddenly found, he does feel a bit bad about making Tachibana worry. Maybe he should write a letter to apologise - but then again, he doesn't know Tachibana's address.

"You should be! You need to apologise to him as soon as you see him next week." Nagisa crosses his arms over his chest. A second later, he relaxes, face falling into a tired expression. "Why did you even leave so early? I was worried something was wrong."

Haru debates telling Nagisa. He considers Nagisa his friend and trusts him, for sure, but part of him wants to keep his enlightenment to himself, just for now. After all, it's so new to him, so he doesn't want to divulge in it just yet.

"It's nothing."

"Haru-chan, that doesn't explain anything!" He leans his head on the bar, hands resting on top of it.

The sound of the doorbell makes him move before Haru can say anything, and a second later he is the professional barista once more. Footsteps descend down the wooden stairs, and Haru looks down to the cooling coffee in his hands. If he looks close enough, he can almost see his reflection.

"Hello." The newcomer speaks politely, as most customers who don't already know Nagisa do. He must be from out of town too - his accent is one from the city.

"Ah, Rei-chan, hi!"

As he speaks, Haru remembers Nagisa mentioning a 'Rei-chan' - one of his female-named friends. He must be the type of person to be overly formal to everyone he is friends with, then. That might be a sign of good upbringing in some people's eyes, but it's too much effort for Haru to be that way himself.

Rei sits two bar stools away from him, a relief to Haru.

"You're in later than usual," Nagisa remarks, moving over to Rei's side of the bar. "Peppermint tea tonight?"

"Yes, please. And yes, I got carried away with my work." Rei takes a couple hundred bells from his pocket. "It looks like I'll be working quite late tonight, so I decided to have a break before I go on."

Nagisa nods, pulling a tea bag from a container. "You work way too hard, Rei-chan. And it's on the house, you know that!"

"I like my job," Rei says in defence, putting the money back. "And just because we work in the same building doesn't mean you should cut your profits like that."

"I'm not cutting my profits!" Nagisa says. "Anyway, there must be something important happening if you need to work this late, right?"

"Yes. There are going to be some meteor showers later this month, and tonight is the best time to see some of the meteors before they reach the earth." Rei's voice brightens a bit as he talks, happy with the choice of subject. "Considering it is my university preparation, I don't want to leave it half-done."

"I know, I know." Nagisa slides the tea over to Rei before turning to Haru. "Oh yeah! Haru-chan, this is Rei-chan. He works in the Observatory upstairs."

That explains why he's unfamiliar. Haru still hasn't been to the Observatory, and if Rei works as much as he says he does, there's no chance Haru would have seen him in town. He looks over to Rei, confirming that he's never seen him before. He looks as his voice sounds, prim and clipped, his hair neatly parted so his fringe doesn't obscure his glasses. He sits completely straight-backed, giving him an air of elegance that's often found in dancers.

"Ryugazaki Rei, nice to meet you." He extends a hand. Haru shakes it.

"Nanase Haruka. Nice to meet you too."

The two go back to their drinks without further conversation.

Nagisa, however, is determined to make them talk. "Rei-chan moved here a couple of months before you, Haru-chan. This is his gap year doing work experience."

Haru nods, letting the information slip to the back of his mind.

"Haru-chan is..." Nagisa starts, but then stops. "What do you even do, Haru-chan?"

Of course. Haru has never told Nagisa that he's unemployed. He isn’t even sure how to answer Nagisa’s question. In the end, he decides on a vague answer.

"I'm free.”

Rei and Nagisa both furrow their brows, confused.

"What does that mean, Haru-chan?" Nagisa asks. "Do you work freelance or something?"

"Are you freeloading on society?" Rei says, judging him.

Nagisa rolls his eyes. "Rei-chan, don't be rude!"

Haru stays silent, partially because he's amused, but also because he doesn't know how to end the conversation other than leaving, and he hasn't finished his drink yet.

Luckily it doesn't take long for Nagisa to change the subject. "Anyway, Haru-chan, can you at least text Mako-chan and apologise? He really was worried, and I don't want him to feel uncomfortable coming back."

"Do what you like," Haru says. He doesn't tell Nagisa that he doesn't have a phone.

Nagisa smiles and takes out his phone, then rummages through the cupboards and drawers, looking for something. It takes a few minutes for him to give up and turn to Rei. "Rei-chan, do you have a pen and paper I can borrow?"

Rei lights up. "Of course! I always make sure to come prepared! I have pencils, pens, erasers, elastic bands, paper clips, a calculator, a pencil sharpener, tape, string, tissues, hand sanitiser, plasters, scissors, sticky notes in several-"

"A pen and a sticky note, please," Nagisa interrupts him, his hand extended.

Rei pulls out some yellow sticky notes and a ball-point pen, which Nagisa uses to scrawl down Tachibana's number from his phone. He gives Haru the sticky note. "Keep it safe!"

Haru pockets the number, knowing that it's not something he'll ever need because he doesn't even have a mobile phone. But if it keeps Nagisa happy, then he'll take it.

 

* * *

 

 

Nagisa doesn't realise that Haru didn't text Tachibana until the next Saturday when Haru comes into the cafe not long after eight. Tachibana looks up at him, surprised and worried. Haru feels a pang of guilt and knows he needs to fix this.

"Sorry for leaving suddenly last week, Tachibana." He bows his head. Although he doesn't usually bother with such formalities, he hopes this will help Tachibana feel better. "I had to leave because something important came up."

When he looks up, Tachibana smiles - not his professional smile, but a different one. His entire face glows with relief and his cheeks are dusted with pink. Haru's mouth goes dry.

"It's okay," Tachibana says, and the atmosphere is warm once more.

Of course, Nagisa isn't happy. "Did you lose Mako-chan's number that I gave you? I told you not to lose it, Haru-chan!"

Haru agrees with Nagisa's accusation, still not wanting to tell him about his lack of a mobile phone.

"It's fine, it's fine!" Tachibana laughs. He doesn't even seem to care that his phone number was given away without his consent. "I didn't need an apology anyway, I understand," he says, looking back to Haru with a calmer smile.

Haru finds himself with mixed feelings about that smile. It calms him, somehow, but he knows Tachibana's only doing it to make him feel better. Why doesn't he just say how he actually feels?

Looking away, Haru sits down at the counter and Nagisa starts making his drink for him. He removes the messenger bag he's wearing and takes out a sketchbook. Not wanting to ditch them like that again, he brought it with him so if he gets another burst of inspiration, he can immediately capture it without creating another awkward situation.

Of course, the downside of taking a sketchbook anywhere is that some people will do anything to see the drawings in it. When Nagisa spots it, Haru can tell that he's one of those people.

"What's that, Haru-chan?" he asks, pausing in his drinks-making to take a look.

"A sketchbook," he says, leaving it closed on the counter. It doesn't matter to him if Nagisa wants to look at it. He feels comfortable enough with Nagisa now to show him his art.

"Ooh, can I have a look?" Nagisa pushes the finished coffee over to Haru and leans on the counter. If he had a tail, it would be wagging.

Haru shrugs, then looks over to Tachibana, who is immersed in his tuning. "Tachibana?"

Tachibana looks up, blinking. "Yes, Nanase-san?"

"Come look at these!" Nagisa says, understanding Haru's approval. When Tachibana stands beside Haru at the counter, Nagisa opens the book.

It's one of the first pictures he drew in Iwatobi, one that he actually liked enough to keep. Looking back, he can see mistake upon mistake in the sketch, but he can clean it up, if he wants to.

"This is amazing!" Nagisa says, a look of awe upon his face. "Haru-chan, why didn't you say you're an amazing artist?"

Haru blinks at him, unsure of how to respond. Sure, people have complimented his art before. But they were teachers and people visiting the school's art exhibitions, not close friends. Then again, this is the first time showing art to a friend he cares about.

Tachibana has a similar reaction to Nagisa's, although it's much quieter. His eyes shine as they flip through the few pages that are filled, his mouth slack. When they reach the final piece, the only one in colour, he sucks in a gasp.

"This is..."

It's a picture of the shore, like the one in Iwatobi. It's vivid and clear and real, and although it's not perfect, it's what Haru was inspired to create. It's the first piece he's been proud of in a long time.

"This is why I left early," Haru confesses. All week he has been working on this picture - there are so many crumpled-up drafts of it in his house that his entire bin is full of them. This is the only one in full colour. "Your song inspired me to draw this." He feels himself blush and looks away, trying to blame it on the warmth of the coffee in his hands.

Tachibana's eyes widen, and even Nagisa looks at him in surprise. Neither of them expected this. After a moment, Tachibana's surprise melts away into a warm smile. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much, Nanase-san."

Haru feels the warmth seep into his bones, making the candle shine a little brighter. He doesn't understand it, but Tachibana's reaction makes him feel even happier that he was able to make something like this. Reaching forward, he takes the book and carefully tears the perforated edge, taking the drawing out in one smooth movement. He hands it to Tachibana.

"For you."

Tachibana takes it, even more happy and surprised. "Thank you so much, Nanase-san!"

"Haru."

"Sorry?" he says, smile faltering.

"Just call me Haru."

He blinks. "Ah! Okay, Haru! You can call me Makoto, then."

The way Haru's heart flutters at the sound of his own name in Makoto's voice renders him mute for a moment, and eventually he replies, "Okay, Makoto."

The name is honey in his mouth, and Haru likes its taste.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Fireworks Fest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Haru!
> 
> [Glossary](http://randomactuallywrites-57.tumblr.com/post/145267970776/you-may-have-the-key-glossary) | [Map](http://randomactuallywrites-57.tumblr.com/post/145612500181/this-is-the-map-of-iwatobi-in-you-may-have-the)

Amakata lies with her head on the desk the next time Haru arrives at the town hall. At first, he thinks she must have fallen asleep on the job. Then she sighs deeply and lifts her head a little, only to let it fall back down on the desk again.

Haru waits a minute to see if she notices him, then clears his throat, hoping it's enough to indicate his presence.

Her head pops up, eyes wide until she sees him. "Oh, it's you, Nanase-san. Welcome to the Iwatobi Civic Centre, how can I help you?" The usual introduction sounds tired, monotonous.

"I wanted to post a letter," Haru says, holding up the envelope in his hand. It's addressed to his parents - another reply assuring his mother that yes, he's fine, and no, he doesn't want to go back.

Amakata smiles as she takes the envelope. "Your parents again? They must miss you."

Haru makes an agreeing noise. Sure, his mother might miss him, but not his father.

"Anyway, I'll have that posted for you right away. Is there anything else you need?"

Before Haru can answer, the phone rings. Amakata mouths an apology before picking it up.

"Hello, Iwatobi Town Hall, Amakata speaking. Yes? I see. So he can't make it, then? That's too bad, we were looking forward to his performance." She takes a deep breath, fingers pinching her forehead. "The Festival's this weekend. It might be pretty difficult for us to find a replacement."

From what Haru can tell, there's some sort of town festival happening this weekend, and the entertainment has just cancelled on Amakata. He hasn't heard anything about a festival, but he can easily ask Nagisa when he goes to the Cafe later. Speaking of which, would the Cafe be open on the day of this festival? Would anyone even come to see Makoto perform if there was some other form of entertainment in the town? Although it doesn't sound like there will be entertainment any more. Unless Makoto were to perform at the festival... No, this isn't any of Haru's business, he can't just meddle in the affairs of a town event. Besides, who's to say Makoto would want to perform at a festival anyway? Not that he would say no, of course. That word isn't in his vocabulary.

By the time Haru has snapped out of his thoughts, the phone is snapping down. Amakata turns back to him with a stretched smile.

"Sorry. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Haru shakes his head and bids her goodbye before leaving, head full of the festival.

 

* * *

 

 

"The Fireworks Fest?" Nagisa asks when Haru brings up what happened at the town hall. "Oh, that's an Iwatobi tradition! Every year, on the last Saturday in August, a festival is held! We wear yukata, there are loads of games and sweets, and there's a huge fireworks show at the end!"

"Amakata said something about entertainment," Haru says.

"Oh yeah, we have someone come in to perform every year. Usually it's a singer or a dancer, although last year we had gymnasts." Nagisa shrugs, taking a sip of the frappe he's drinking. The amount of sugar Nagisa has in it is enough to make Haru shudder.

"Well it looks like the entertainment this year's cancelled." Haru tells Nagisa about the phone call.

"Ama-chan must be really frustrated," Nagisa says. "If only there was something we could do to help."

Makoto passes through Haru's mind again. "Makoto could play."

"Huh?"

"Makoto could be the entertainment at the Fest." That would also mean people would know that he plays at the Cafe every week, and Nagisa would get more customers. It would be good for all of them, right?

Nagisa seems to think so too. "That's a great idea, Haru-chan! You're a genius!" He grins before picking up his phone to tell Makoto the news through a text. "We'll obviously have to ask Ama-chan too, but she can't say no! Mako-chan's a great singer, everyone will love him!"

Maybe his idea wasn't so bad after all. Haru smiles at Nagisa's enthusiasm and drinks his coffee.

"That reminds me, Haru-chan," Nagisa says, putting his phone away. "This is your first Fireworks Fest, isn't it?"

Haru nods. It's hard to imagine he's already lived in Iwatobi for a month, but it's still obvious that he hasn't been here as long as anyone else.

"How old are you anyway, Haru-chan? You're already living on your own here, isn't that scary?" Nagisa's head tilts to the side, curious.

"I'm twenty," Haru answers. He doesn't answer the second question, not out loud - moving here wasn't scary at all - it was liberating.

"Twenty? It looks like you're not that much older than me! I just turned nineteen," Nagisa clarifies. Haru finds it odd that Nagisa can think him brave for having moved out on his own at twenty when Nagisa is a year younger than him and already runs his own Cafe. "I just finished high school in March, so it's weird being an adult with a job and stuff. I'm still not used to it!"

Haru still isn't used to it either. He still wakes up early as though he has school or university to attend, even though he dropped out in March.

"What do you want to do, anyway?" Nagisa asks. "As a job."

Looking down, he doesn't answer. He still doesn't know, to be honest, and he doesn't know if he'll ever know. That isn't a proper answer though. It's not one they accept in school, and it's not one his parents ever accepted. It's just an excuse.

"I've got to go," Haru says, standing. He pays for his drink and leaves, feeling a little less happy than he had been five minutes ago.

 

* * *

 

 

The week passes quickly, as every week in Iwatobi does. Lights are strung across the trees and roofs, not to be turned on until the night of the Festival on Saturday. It's all anyone talks about. How they can't wait to see everyone in yukata, how they hope they win at the goldfish scoop this year, how they've been craving candy apples for so long.

When the event finally arrives, Haru sees what the fuss was all about. The town looks beautiful, its dark green leaves shining in the glimmer of the fairy lights, surrounding the glow of the plaza, the heart of the town. Everyone gathers at the plaza, laughing and smiling and playing games at the makeshift stands which surround the empty space in front of the Town Hall. The space is where Makoto will play later, on a small stage to a large audience. A month ago Haru wouldn't have cared much, but he finds himself hoping the townspeople will like Makoto. Haru loves his music so much, he can't imagine anyone not liking it.

Of course, most people won't know who their entertainment is until their performance begins, so there's no telling what everyone will think until afterwards.

Nagisa says something and runs over to a stand, the sound of his geta marking his presence under his yukata. Rei, also in a yukata, tries to go after him, stumbling and trying not to fall. Smirking, Rin turns to Haru. Of their group, the two of them plus Makoto are the only ones not wearing yukata.

"He's such a kid, I swear."

"At least he's having fun," Makoto smiles, adjusting the guitar strap on his shoulder. He looks calm, despite the imminence of his performance. It’s must be because he's played to a lot of people in the city, Haru realises.

"Yeah, it's keeping him occupied." Rin says to Makoto, who he already gets on well with, even though they only met half an hour ago. "Oh god, he's going to the Mayor-"

The Mayor of Iwatobi stands near the stage, watching over the citizens with glistening eyes. He smiles whenever someone passes him, and talks when they talk to him. To some people, he hands them something. Nagisa, of course, receives one before bouncing back to them.

"The Mayor's giving out fortunes again!" Nagisa says over Rin's groan. "You should all get one too! You're gonna love them! Especially you, Rei-chan." He winks at Rei, who shakes his head.

"Fortune telling is not a real thing, Nagisa-kun. They are just slips of paper which convince you that the scenario is going to happen which in turn makes it happen. True fortune telling is an illogical concept."

"Don't be a stick in the mud!" Nagisa says, nuzzling Rei's shoulder. "They're just a bit of fun!"

Rei's stubbornness fades. "Fine, but only if Nanase-san, Tachibana-san and Rin-san also get one."

Rin sighs. "Rei you little shi-"

"Great, let's go!" Nagisa says over the top of him, pushing Rei towards the Mayor.

The Mayor sees them each one at a time, so Haru can't hear what he says that makes Rei blush so hard, or what Rin rolls his eyes at. Makoto, always polite, nods and smiles in time to the beat of their conversation. Nothing clues Haru in on what is about to happen.

Oh well, it's just a bit of fun, right?

He approaches the Mayor, whose wizened eyes turn to him. "Would you like one too?" He asks. "A fortune to tell the truth, of your own future?"

The word future unsettles him - does he want to know where he'll be in a year's time, once his time in Iwatobi is up? And yet, as Haru stares into his ancient brown eyes, cornered by laughter lines, he nods.

The Mayor pulls the bowler hat from his bald head, reaching around in it before bringing out a piece of paper.

"Fortunes are magic. Learn from what they tell you now - they have much wisdom." He hands the paper to Haru. "Keep your paper safe. It will be your guide from now, so believe its words."

Haru thanks the Mayor before moving back to his group, who are all talking about their fortunes.

"My fortune's amazing! Look, Haru-chan-" Nagisa says, shoving the paper so far into Haru's face that he can't see anything else. When he can finally read it, he sees that it says,

_When you are hungry,_

_There is but one thing to do:_

_Eat more tasty food._

"Um," Haru says, looking back at Nagisa.

"It's amazing, right? It knows me so well!" Nagisa's eyes are wide and excited. "I love food!"

"That's hardly a useful fortune, Nagisa-kun," Rei sighs, putting his fingers on his temples.

"Is yours any better, Rei?" Rin asks in a way that makes it seem like none of them are all that useful.

"Well, my fortune seems useful, in my opinion," Rei says, showing it to them.

_Act beautifully._

_Your peers will see your beauty,_

_And they believe it._

Everyone gives Rei a deadpan look. Of course he would get that kind of fortune.

“Didn’t you say you thought fortunes were illogical?” Makoto points out.

Rei flinches and pushes his glasses up. “This isn’t predicting my future though. It’s more of a piece of life advice.”

"That’s some crappy life advice. Anyone else care to share? Makoto?" Rin says, looking to the brunet.

Makoto smiles and shrugs a little. "Mine isn't all that interesting, to be honest." He shows them the fortune.

_The distance between,_

_Will not separate fully,_

_The two bonded hearts._

"Ooh, Mako-chan, are you in a long distance relationship or something?" Nagisa asks. "Who's the lucky person? We need to meet them, definitely!"

"I'm not," Makoto says, looking embarrassed. "I'm not sure what it could mean, sorry."

"Well maybe you'll get a girlfriend sometime soon?" Rin says, shrugging. "Or maybe they're just joke fortunes. It's not like mine is any better."

"What does yours say, Rin-chan?"

Rin holds the paper up, giving a short laugh as he does so.

_The love of your life,_

_They are very close to you._

_Tell them how you feel._

"It's ridiculous," Rin says, crushing the fortune into his pocket. "The love of my life? What bull-"

"What does Haru-chan's say?" Nagisa asks, ignoring Rin's squawk of indignation. "I'm sure yours is really deep and meaningful, right?"

Haru hasn't even looked at it yet, he realises. He unfolds the paper, staring down at the words that spell out his future.

_Your future is bright._

_You will find your dream in life._

_Sooner than you think._

If he was a more optimistic person, he might actually believe the words. Instead, he puts the piece of false hope away, hides it from his hopeful eyes.

"Nothing interesting."

"But Haru-chan, we want to know!" Nagisa whines.

The rest of them laugh and the subject isn't brought back up.

For the next few minutes they stand around and chat until Makoto has to leave to prepare. That's when everyone starts to take their places in the plaza. The air is alive with chatter and excitement, and Haru can only hope they'll be just as excited after hearing Makoto's song.

It's not long before Amakata takes to the stage, taking the microphone from its holder and tapping it a few times.

They fall silent.

"Good evening, everyone!" Amakata says cheerfully, holding the microphone too close to her mouth. The hard letters drop like bombshells through the speakers. "I hope you're all enjoying yourself tonight! Now is time for the entertainment. We have a high standard of entertainment every year for the citizens of Iwatobi to enjoy, and tonight is no exception. Singing tonight is Tachibana Makoto!"

The crowd applauds politely, not recognising the name. Of course, they'll know it well enough once the night is out.

Makoto walks onto the stage, accepting the microphone in his free hand and fixing it back onto the stand. "Hello everyone!" he says, voice shaking a little from nerves. Hasn't he performed to this many people before, when he was busking? "Is everyone enjoying themselves tonight?"

There's a murmur of the word yes, then a yell of it which deafens everyone in the vicinity of Nagisa, who doesn't seem to notice.

Makoto gives a weak chuckle at his friend's antics. "Well, tonight I'm going to play one of my own songs. It's called Stroke to the Future. I hope you all enjoy it!"

It's not a title Haru remembers, and a quick glance to Nagisa confirms that it's new to him as well. It must be one of his newer songs.

Makoto begins singing into the silence, a few words followed by the strum of his guitar. The song is different from the usual slow, steady pace of the others. This is an upbeat song, filled with passionate lyrics about coming together and connecting hearts to go forward into the future together. Despite the subject matter, though, Haru finds himself loving the song. Going together into the future, staying together to fulfil their dreams...if only that were possible.

Haru already has a picture forming in his head, a hand outstretched to the horizon, reaching through the waves into the light. Yes, it's perfect. He needs to draw it.

This time, though, he doesn't leave. Makoto will want to see them once he's finished, and Haru doesn't want to worry him again.

The crowd cheers for Makoto when his song ends, much louder than Nagisa's enthusiasm at the beginning. Makoto's face lights up at the reaction, a sun above the sea of delighted faces.

"Thank you all so much!" he says, bowing over his guitar. He sits back upright and the cheers die down. "Unfortunately that's all I have time for tonight, but I play every Saturday evening from eight until ten in the Iwatobi Cafe. I'd really appreciate it if you all came along!"

The crowd cheers again, even more excited now. Nagisa's grin stretches so wide that it's a wonder he doesn't strain a muscle.

Makoto bows again before leaving the stage, which is then occupied by the Mayor.

"Thank you all for coming to this celebration of our little village. And now we shall do our own yearly tradition of the fireworks!"

Everyone cheers again as colours burst into the sky, lighting the dark with a bang. For a small-town fireworks show, it's pretty impressive. The crowd cheers, faces filled with awe and joy. Rei looks how Haru feels - filled with happiness at the beauty of the moment and the overwhelming feeling that this town is where they want to stay.

As the fireworks explode in the sky, Haru's heart beats with the feeling of life.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru goes swimming with his friends and bumps into a familiar face.

The letters from Haru's mother stop coming. It happens slowly, with less and less letters arriving each week until they only come once every fortnight or so. Whilst Haru's glad his mother has given up trying to convince him to go back, he can't help but worry that something might have happened, or that something is going to happen soon.

There's nothing he can do about it though, so he throws himself into his art and his friendships, keeping himself occupied. Whenever he makes a particularly good piece of art, he shows it to his friends. Their reactions are always the same - awe, words of praise, giant smiles which make the room so much warmer - but Haru never gets tired of them. Especially Makoto's reactions to pictures inspired by his music. He loved the picture for Stroke to the Future. Haru loves it too.

One day, after finishing a piece that he thinks Nagisa will adore (some penguins swimming in the ocean), he makes his way as usual to the Cafe. As soon as he opens the door, Nagisa starts talking to him.

"Haru-chan, exciting news!" Nagisa and Rei are at their usual parts of the counter, smiling.

"What is it?" Haru asks, sitting on the stool beside Rei.

Nagisa thrusts his phone at Haru, not giving him time to read the text on the screen before saying, "We're going into the city tomorrow, to the swimming pool!"

Haru brightens up. Even if this was arranged without Haru's consent, he can't complain about it - not when they're going swimming. Whilst he's been swimming in the sea a lot recently, it would be nice to be able to swim long-distance properly in a pool, instead of turning back after a while because of the tide. It's been so long since Haru was last in a public swimming pool, but if it's one near Iwatobi, he can't imagine it will be too crowded or noisy. The only pools in the city where he used to live were all run down and filled with noise and the overwhelming smell of chlorine. This one has to be better than them, surely.

"We're going to the same pool where Rin-san trains," Rei explains. "They have a smaller public pool as well as the training pool, so we'll get to swim there as well as watching Rin-san's team swim."

"I haven't swum with Rin-chan in so long! This is going to be so fun." Nagisa grins, eyes bright.

"I can't say I'm the best at swimming, but I'll try not to hold you two back," Rei says, pushing up his glasses before looking back to Haru. "Ah, of course, this is only if you're available tomorrow."

"I can go," Haru says without pausing. This is one decision he doesn't need to think about. He's going to swim. He's going to swim with his friends.

He can't wait.

And he doesn't have to, not for long, anyway. The rest of the day passes quickly, and Haru finds himself pulling on his jammers the next morning before he even realises that time has passed. He pulls clothes over his jammers and picks up everything he thinks he'll need before heading out to the bus stop where he's due to meet Nagisa and Rei.

The bus ride is only half an hour long, but it passes far too slowly for Haru's tastes. Perhaps it's because he has to sit next to an old woman who continuously mutters under her breath about cats and groceries. Haru wouldn't mind, but she smells of old socks and keeps saying things like, "I must get some oranges, Mr Muffins won't be happy if he doesn't get his muesli in the morning."

Nagisa turns to him and gives him a pitiful smile. At least he gets to sit beside Rei and not some batty old woman. Haru glares at the back of his head when he turns away, but it's half-hearted.

Luckily he is beside the window, so he can focus on the outside world instead. It's such a contrast to his entrance to Iwatobi. Today the sun shines through the window, creating a glare on the glass. There aren't any clouds in the sky or raindrops on the window. Everything is moving and bustling, the atmosphere alive.

Only half an hour, and Haru can swim. He sighs and rests his head against the window. One hour until he can submerge.

 

* * *

 

 

A little over half an hour later, Haru strips down to his jammers and dives into the public pool, not caring what the people around him think. As soon as he is in the water, the outside world no longer matters. It's just him and the water, accepting each other. The water pulses and waves around his body, keeping him upright and pushing him down at the same time. He carves an opening in the eternal blue, letting the water guide him through. All of his worries - his parents, his future - they all go to the back of his mind. This sensation, this freedom - this is what he has missed.

It ends abruptly when a lifeguard calls him to the side to lecture him on the danger of diving headfirst into a pool which is not only shallow, but also full of civilians. Haru apologises, but doesn't feel sorry at all. The lifeguard seems to realise this, since he only sighs before letting him go with a warning.

"That was amazing, Haru-chan!" Nagisa says, eyes wide and bright. "You just dove like a professional swimmer! You're amazing, Haru-chan."

As if Haru isn't embarrassed enough by Nagisa's compliments, Rei chimes in.

"Your swimming is truly beautiful, Haruka-san!" Rei looks like any part of the original grudge he held against him has disappeared, replaced with a new sense of respect and awe. "You are very talented, both in art and in swimming."

Haru looks down. "I used to be in a swimming club," he confesses. It's been a long time since then, and it wasn't exactly the best time in his life, but there's no use hiding it.

"Ah, so was I!" Nagisa says. "I was in the same club as Rin-chan in elementary! I didn't join a swim club after that, but I had so much fun there. Of course, Rei-chan hasn't ever been in a swim club, he sinks like a hammer-"

"I do not!" Rei says, raising a hand to push up his glasses before remembering he's not wearing them. He blushes. "A more accurate analogy would be to compare me with a submarine." He nods to himself, happy with his conclusion.

Nagisa laughs and says something back, but Haru doesn't hear it over the sound of the water as he re-enters it (this time not through a dive). He drifts away in a single movement, legs moving in a dolphin kick before relaxing into a casual front crawl. He lets the water embrace him again and swims a few lengths before resurfacing to find a face looking down at him.

"Haru," Rin says. He's wearing full-length jammers and a grin. "You never said you could swim like that."

"Like what?" Haru says, eyebrow twitching. He had just been swimming as usual. It's not like he's some prodigy or something. Not anymore - he's out of practice.

"Like that!" Rin waves his hands vaguely. "But not like that." Haru follows his eyes. Rei is trying to float at the shallow end, and isn't succeeding. "Like you've had training."

"Not exactly," Haru mumbles, sinking beneath the water a little. He's only had high-school level training, which he’s certain doesn’t count.

"You've got skill though. Seriously, you could enter the Olympics, with enough training."

"No, thanks." Haru's never been interested in medals and records for swimming. It's something he loves to do, but he doesn't want to pursue it like that. He never has.

Rin raises an eyebrow, unimpressed, but doesn't push the subject. "Anyway, my team are about to do a relay race. You guys should come watch." He looks over to Nagisa and Rei, who have waded over without Haru realising it.

"Of course we'll watch it, Rin-san," Rei says, smiling.

"But you've gotta come swim with us afterwards!" Nagisa grins hopefully, leaning on the edge of the pool.

"Sure, sure, when I get a break, I will."

Haru, Nagisa and Rei get out of the pool and follow Rin over to the professional pool, where his team are stretching. They sit by the edge as Rin goes over to a tall man with red hair.

"That's Captain Mikoshiba," Rei says to Haru. "He's good friends with Rin-san, and his younger brother often comes through to Iwatobi."

The name sounds familiar - is he talking about that weird kid from the Bug-Off?

"Swimmers, into position!"

There are three relay teams racing, the one closest to them being Rin's own. Rin is the anchor, so he stands at the back, waiting for his turn.

"On your marks!"

They crouch on the starting blocks, ready to pounce. Haru knows the feeling, the anticipation of watching the water below, waiting for the buzzer, hoping muscle memory will help him dive as quickly as possible. Those seconds feel like a lifetime.

Of course, for the medley relay it's backstroke first, so it's an underwater start, but it's not all that different.

The buzzer sounds and the swimmers kick off, legs moving in a dolphin kick under the water, propelling them upwards. They fall into the backstroke, using all of their power to push forward. The swimmer on Rin's team is good, but he lags behind the swimmer beside him, only narrowly leading in front of the one in the next lane down. Still, he's using all of his power, that much is obvious. When he finally gets to the starting block, he sighs in relief, even as the next swimmer dives overhead.

The breaststroke swimmer is also talented, but the exchange was half a second late, taking them back to third place. Nagisa watches with wide eyes, murmuring under his breath, "You can do it!"

When he notices Haru looking at him, he smiles. "I swim breaststroke too. I can't help but root for the person swimming it on Rin-chan's team!"

Without being able to move up a place, the breaststroke swimmer reaches the starting block. The butterfly swimmer makes a perfect exchange, launching into the stroke.

"Ah, it's Sou-chan!"

Powering through the water, Yamazaki's face is more serious than ever. Not only is he well built, but he can also swim well. No wonder Rin wanted him on his team.

Rin stands on the starting block, grinning as he snaps the band of his goggles against his swim cap. He crouches into position.

Yamazaki soars through the last stretch, reaching his hand out.

Rin dives above his head at the same time as Yamazaki touches the wall. A perfect exchange.

"They're in perfect harmony!" Rei exclaims.

Whilst Yamazaki is a powerful and strong swimmer, Rin is agile. With the help of Yamazaki's power, he presses through to second place, furthering his lead at the turn. His freestyle is phenomenal - powerful and well-trained, crafted through years of training. It's easy to tell he's in it to win.

Unfortunately, he reaches the end in second place.

"Well done, guys," he says when he gets out of the pool, grinning at his team mates. "We could use a bit more training, but we're on the way there."

"It probably won't even be us four competing at the tournament, you know," the backstroke guy says. "There are plenty of better swimmers here than us."

"And how do you plan on improving with an attitude like that?" Rin frowns. "The only way to get better is to believe you will. We need to work together to improve-"

"We need to work on our individual swimming too, Matsuoka," the breaststroke guy chips in. "Otherwise we'll never place in our individual events. As long as we can all swim well individually, doesn't that mean we'll do well in relays too?"

"That's not how it works!" Rin says, but it's no use. The backstroke and breaststroke guys walk away, leaving Rin to fume. Yamazaki doesn't say anything, but he doesn't look like he agrees completely with Rin either.

Nagisa, not sensing the atmosphere at all, walks over to Rin and Yamazaki. "Rin-chan, Sou-chan, you guys were awesome!"

"We need to train together more." Rin ignores Nagisa, looking off past the pool into the distance. "How are we supposed to get better otherwise? There's a disconnect in the team already, how are we supposed to fix it if they don't want to work for it?"

"It's not like relay's all that important, Rin," Yamazaki says. "We do need to focus on our individual times too."

Rin turns to Yamazaki, face contorted in anger, but stops when he sees Nagisa. "Oh, hey."

"Is something wrong?" Nagisa asks, head cocking to the side.

Rin sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "It's nothing. Come on, let's go over to the public pool. You wanted to swim with me, right?"

Nagisa brightens up and bounces alongside Rin over to the public pool. Yamazaki yells something about over-training to Rin, but he ignores it.

"We should go too," Rei says to Haru, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," Haru says, and they go to swim with their friends.

 

* * *

 

 

"Aah!" Nagisa sighs happily, stretching his arms above his head. "That was a great swim!"

"I agree - at least until you started that splash fight," Rei says, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"You enjoyed it really, Rei-chan."

"You almost got us removed from the establishment!"

"‘Removed from the establishment’? You sound like an old man!"

Whilst the two younger boys bicker, Rin hangs back with Haru. He's had a serious look on his face ever since leaving the pool at the end of his training, although Haru can't fathom why. Is it because of what happened after the relay, or did something else happen in the changing rooms?

"Rin?" Haru says finally, breaking the silence.

"What?" Rin looks over to him, then notices the worry in his face. "If you're worried about earlier, it's fine. It was just an argument."

"You looked ready to blow a fuse."

Rin sighs. "It's nothing. Relay's pretty important to me, so I was just a bit annoyed with what they were saying. Sousuke didn't help much either."

Haru wonders if Rin often has arguments like this with Yamazaki. He must, especially since they've been swimming together for so long - have they never talked about relays before?

Before Haru can ask Rin about it, Rin is talking to Nagisa and Rei.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere for some food?"

"Now you mention it, I'm pretty hungry too," Nagisa says, rubbing his stomach.

"There's a cafe just up ahead we can go to," Rei says, pointing to a little shop with a striped awning.

They all agree and enter the cafe. As soon as they step inside, they notice a difference in the cafe. Its atmosphere is nothing like the lazy, ambient atmosphere of the Iwatobi Cafe. This cafe is thriving with customers, with current pop songs playing softly behind the chatter and the clink of coffee cups. The smell of coffee is the same as in Iwatobi, but everything else is so different. Still, it's a warm atmosphere. The worker at the register smiles at them when they reach her.

After ordering some lunch and drinks, they take a table in the corner, noticing how comfortable the seats are. Nagisa looks around appreciatively.

"This is pretty nice," he says. "I think the Iwatobi Cafe might need some renovating..."

"Do you even have money in your budget for that?" Rei asks. "It's a nice idea to redecorate, but you've got your profits to worry about, and it's not like there are that many customers at the cafe."

"There are enough! There have been a lot more since Mako-chan's performance, too."

It's true. Ever since the Fireworks Fest, more and more people have been coming to the cafe on Saturday nights, and some have even started coming during the week after seeing the cheap prices and tasting the good quality coffee. Sometimes it's so busy Nagisa has no time to talk, so Haru sits at the end of the counter out of the way, sketching. He doesn't mind though - he's glad the cafe is picking up in pace. Nagisa may be busy, but he looks happy when he's serving customers, and he never runs out of energy.

"The cafe's fine for now, Nagisa," Rin says, fiddling with a napkin. "When you start having too many people for the amount of chairs you have, then you've got a problem."

"Yeah, but it takes a while for the seats and tables to be delivered. It's so difficult to hire delivery people who will walk the stuff all the way to the Museum." Nagisa sighs, resting his head on his hands.

"Oh," a familiar voice says as the waiter comes up to their table, carrying a tray of drinks.

They all look up and say the name in unison. "Makoto?"

"Hi," Makoto says, smiling. "I didn't expect to see you guys here." He looks the same as ever, and yet entirely different at the same time. Maybe it's his brown apron, or the shirt he's wearing under it, or maybe it's his hair.

"You work here?!" Nagisa says as Makoto puts their drinks on the table.

"Yeah, but just during the week when I've not got university."

Nagisa frowns, then looks down. He must feel guilty about asking him to play in the Cafe when he already has university and a job to take care of.

"Don't worry," Makoto says, as though reading Nagisa's mind. "This is just a part time job. I don’t have to work at the weekends, so I had them free anyway. It's not an inconvenience for me."

Looking up, Nagisa sees the sincerity in Makoto's eyes and nods. "Okay."

Makoto smiles back before looking back to the counter. "I'd better get back to work, but if you need anything, just call me over, okay? It was nice seeing you guys!" He waves before heading back.

It's when Makoto turns away that Haru realises what was different. "Was Makoto wearing glasses?"

"That's what I thought," Rei says. "I didn't know he needed glasses."

"Yeah, he's a little short sighted," Nagisa says, having had this conversation with Makoto before. "He usually wears contacts, so it's a little weird to see him in glasses."

Haru nods, agreeing - it's definitely weird, but not in a bad way. It's a good weird. He suits them. It makes him look older, more professional.

It's then that another waiter appears with their food - a sandwich for Rei, a steak with salad for Rin, mackerel for Haru. In front of Nagisa is a hunk of meat weeping with grease, slapped on top of a soggy burger bun, with a side of chips. It looks positively vile. Rei actually recoils at the sight of it.

"N-Nagisa-kun..."

He pales even more as Nagisa picks up the burger and takes a huge bite, letting the grease seep out a little more. Rin shakes his head, chuckling.

Haru stifles his laughter. As much as he loves his friends, they really are an odd bunch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their swimming session, things begin to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short. Don't worry, though, the rest of the chapters are a lot longer than this (especially chapter 19). I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway!

After their swimming session, things begin to change. Firstly, Makoto's texts to Nagisa become less and less frequent. He chalks it up to being busy with university and work, and Nagisa has offered dozens of times to let Makoto take a couple of weekends off, but Makoto refuses. Despite being busy with school and work, he comes to Iwatobi every Saturday and plays for a growing number of people at the Cafe. Maybe it's just the prospect of playing to so many people that attracts him back, or the relaxation of being in Iwatobi itself. Both Haru and Nagisa are glad to see Makoto when they can, but they agree that if Makoto does too much for other people, he's going to end up stressing himself out. Still, there's nothing they can do to stop him.

Secondly, Rin starts talking to Haru more. Whilst before they had talked when they were together in the Cafe, but not much more than that, now Rin talks to him whenever they cross paths. Sometimes they even swim together in the ocean, just talking about life. Of course, that can have some repercussions. Rin likes to talk about the future, something which Haru hates. Just thinking about the less than six months he has left to fulfil his parents’ ultimatum makes him feel sick; thinking about it only makes things worse.

But there’s no stopping Rin from asking about it, in the end. It happens suddenly, without any warning, when they're floating in the ocean.

"What do you want to do, anyway?" Rin says. "I mean, I know you draw and stuff, but what are you going to work as?"

"Why?" Haru rights himself upwards, treading the water anxiously. Rin doesn't seem like the kind of person to care that much about the lives of people he's not long since met, and yet he's asking Haru something like that. It doesn't make sense.

"I'm curious," Rin says, shrugging. "I mean, you're not at university, and you don't have a job."

How does he know that? Haru hasn't brought it up to Rin before. Maybe Nagisa told him? Or was it just really obvious?

"I don't know," Haru says after a moment of silence.

"What do you mean by that? You have to know what you want to do with yourself."

That's it though, Haru doesn't know. He knows what he enjoys doing - things that won't earn him a living. His parents have other plans for him, things he doesn't enjoy but would earn him a good wage. When you're trapped in a family that forces you to become something you don't want to be, it just becomes worse when you can't argue for the path you've chosen for yourself.

"That's not how it works."

"Yes it is," Rin says. He sighs, shaking his head. "Never mind, you're not going to give me a straight answer. But seriously, you'll never get by in life by not knowing what to do."

Haru swims away, closer to the shore. He's had enough of this. Iwatobi is supposed to be a place of peace for him, not somewhere for other people to reprimand him for the same reasons as his parents.

For once, he goes home after only half an hour of swimming.

 

* * *

 

 

When he gets to the Cafe later, he doesn't answer Nagisa's “are you okay?” He merely shrugs and sits down. Nagisa doesn't push it.

As usual, Nagisa is chatting away to him, not minding that Haru is sketching at the same time, when the door opens. Nagisa perks up and moves over to see to the new customer.

Briefly, Haru looks over in the customer's direction, a little curious as to who it is.

"Certainly, we'll make sure to notify you as soon as it's finished," the girl says into a phone. She has long red hair caught in a ponytail, with eyes as fiery as Rin's - this must be his little sister. "Of course. Thank you, goodbye."

Dropping the phone into her bag, she sits down at the bar. She smiles at Nagisa and then over to Haru. Her manner is that of a businesswoman, looking for an opening and making sure she is appealing to everyone.

"Evening, boys."

"Fancy seeing you here, Gou-chan," Nagisa says, smiling in a much more easygoing manner. "You usually work pretty late. Did you finish early for once?"

Gou's face contorts into a scowl, an adult becoming a child in a heartbeat. "It's Kou. You should know by now, Hazuki. And I took some holiday hours. Hana-chan can look after the shop herself."

"'Hazuki'? Here I thought we were friends, and you're back to calling me by my surname!" Nagisa pretends to be offended, a hand over his chest in fake shock. "Would Matsuoka-san like a drink, then?" He calls her by her last name, confirming Haru's guess.

"I'll have my usual." Kou smiles wryly. The similarities between Kou and Rin are striking. "If you can remember it, that is."

"Just give me a minute, and I'll have it absolutely perfect for you." Nagisa moves towards the ingredients, making the apparently quite complicated drink.

Kou pulls out her phone again, tapping it a few times before typing something. Her eyebrows furrow as she concentrates. Haru looks away, not wanting to seem rude.

Luck, however, is not on Haru's side. Kou turns to face him a few seconds later, her phone back in her bag. She extends a hand to him.

"Matsuoka Kou," she introduces herself. "I'm the manager of _Style! Iwatobi_."

"Nanase Haruka," he says, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh," Kou says, eyes wide in realisation. "You're friends with my brother Rin, right?"

Pausing for a moment, Haru lets the words sink in. Are they really friends? Haru can't really tell. After their discussion earlier, maybe not. In any case, he answers, "I guess so."

Quietly, Kou giggles. "He talks about you so much. Apparently you're a really good swimmer."

Rin has talked about him at home? Do people usually do that about people they've only known for a month?

"Swimming's just part of what Haru-chan's amazing at!" Nagisa bursts in, putting Kou's drink in front of her at the same time. "He can draw really well, and he's a really good cook too!"

Three days ago, Haru had brought some food with him to the cafe. He'd had extra grilled mackerel that he didn't want to go to waste. Nagisa seemed like the next best option.

Under the table, Haru sees Kou's hand clench a little. "Really? Sounds interesting. What do you draw?"

Vaguely, Haru answers, "Different things."

"Water landscapes are usually what you show us," Nagisa says.

Xylophone tones fill the air before Kou can reply. She sighs, pulling her phone out once more. "Matsuoka Kou speaking."

Yelling comes from the other end of the phone. It sounds serious, and Nagisa tries to ask what's happening.

"Zip it!" Kou mouths, complete with the hand action of a zip pulling across her lips. She turns back to the phone. "Seriously? You've got to be kidding me."

Nagisa turns back to Haru, biting his lip. Neither of them speak, not wanting to disturb the phone call.

When Kou puts down the phone, she also puts her head in her hands. "This can't be happening."

"What is it?" Nagisa asks.

"The designer for the Halloween costumes for this year has cancelled on us. Something about having too many obligations and not enough time for such a small business. What a waste." Kou looks at Nagisa, eyes tired. "Unless you know someone who can design original Halloween costumes, it looks like we won’t have costumes on sale in time for the Halloween Festival."

Not wanting to stick his nose into other people's businesses, Haru simply sips his coffee and watches time pass him by.

 

* * *

 

 

Somewhat on a whim, Haru finds himself sketching people that night. It's not that he doesn't draw people at all; sometimes he does if he wants to practice anatomy or has a particularly good idea featuring a person. But today it's different. The focus isn't on the people themselves, on getting their personalities and physique right. This time, it's about their clothes.

For some reason, Haru starts to design Halloween costumes. It's not his forte and he doesn't know much about clothes designing at all, but he draws them anyway. Sorcerers and witches, vampires and werewolves; the creatures of the night come alive on the pages of his sketchbook and he prepares them for October.

Self-conscious, he hopes Kou will appreciate the designs, will take them and use them for the town's official Halloween costumes. She might not. She could have already found another designer. It’s possible she’ll reject Haru's designs. Haru doesn't care. He's not just doing this for her, although he still isn't entirely sure why he's doing this at all, to be fair.

As he continues to draw, the costumes become more detailed. A Frankenstein's monster outfit comes with face paint and fake scars. A ghost comes with pale face makeup and old, tattered clothing, all in white or grey. They're spooky, but child friendly. At least, that's what he hopes they come out as.

If these designs are used, it occurs to him, he might earn a little extra money. This could be a step forward. If he’s lucky, his parents will accept this as progress. He might be able to stay here.

If this was any other year, any other town, Haru would not be excited for Halloween at all. But somehow, this year, in Iwatobi, he feels sparks down his spine.

 

* * *

 

 

The leaves turn orange and fall from the trees. The grass fades, slowly dying. The nights become longer, darker. September and October pass in a flurry of the same thing each day - drawing, swimming, the Cafe, and at weekends, Makoto's performances. At the beginning of October, Haru takes his designs to _Style! Iwatobi_ , where they luckily accept them, having not found another designer yet.

"These are amazing, Haruka-kun!" Kou says, flipping through the pictures with her friend, Hanamura Chigusa. "Think you can make these?"

"I can try," Hanamura says. She is the tailor at the shop. "They might be a bit difficult, but it's worth a shot!"

They agree to pay him a percentage of their earnings from the costumes without him even asking, and he accepts. Suddenly people appreciate his art. He feels a spark in his heart, growing lighter. Is this what it's like to be a professional artist? To feel inspiration and want to create?

It only takes a couple of weeks for the costumes to be finished and ready in store, and the spark grows once more.

Nagisa enthuses over them without end, going on about how creepy they look and how amazing Halloween is going to be this year. "We always have loads happening, but I have a feeling this year's Halloween is going to be the best!"

Haru smiles and silently agrees. Every other year he's been alone for Halloween, without friends to go out with or events to go to. His parents even stopped him from trick-or-treating, telling him it was too dangerous. (In a city as large as theirs, it was dangerous. Besides, he wasn’t too bothered anyway.) Still, he would have liked to have the chance to enjoy his childhood, to indulge in the Halloween spirit.

This year, he finally has the chance, and he's going to take it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween in Iwatobi is like no other Halloween Haru has ever experienced.

Halloween in Iwatobi is like no other Halloween Haru has ever experienced. Orange and green lights pinprick the darkness. Costumes - _his_ costumes - are alive and moving, no longer confined to a page. Tonight is not just childlike joy, but also mischief and trickery.

Nagisa and Rei meet him outside the Museum, both dressed in Haru's designs. Nagisa, a wizard, waves him over with a grin, which falls away when he sees Haru's clothes.

"Why aren't you dressed up?" Nagisa asks, pouting.

Nagisa might be the type to get into the Halloween spirit, but as much as Haru had been looking forward to Halloween in Iwatobi, he refuses to dress up. "Too much effort."

"Haru-chaaaan!" Nagisa nuzzles his head on Haru's shoulder. "You're so cold!"

"Haruka-san doesn't have to dress up if he doesn't want to," says Rei. "Not all adults want to dress up for Halloween." Rei is wearing the vampire costume he designed, complete with a monocle in place of his usual red frames. His speech is muffled through his fake fangs.

The three of them head into the main part of town, where they are greeted by a man in a dark cloak with a pumpkin on his head. The man hands them all a plastic pumpkin for collecting sweets in.

"That pumpkin is incredibly realistic," Rei compliments him as he receives his basket. "It's a very good costume."

"Actually, I just got my head stuck in a pumpkin earlier when we were preparing for the carving contest," the man says with a sigh. "I couldn't get it off, so they made me keep wearing it so I could be a Halloween pumpkin spirit."

"Well, you're doing a great job!" Nagisa says, patting the pumpkin affectionately.

When they're out of earshot, Rei says, "Do they expect adults to trick-or-treat?"

Nagisa looks at Rei blankly, as though expecting him to know this. A moment later, he gives a gasp of realisation. "Oh, it's your first Halloween here, isn't it? They give these to everyone so they can trick-or-treat if they want to. They're also for collecting prizes in them if you win an event!"

"Event?" Haru says. He remembers the pumpkin man's words. "You mean like the carving contest?"

"Exactly!" Nagisa nods. "There's that, but there's also a costume contest, a quiz, and the infamous Test of Courage Scavenger Hunt!"

"What's that?" Rei says. "It sounds ludicrous."

"It's a test of courage scavenger hunt! You go to spooky places and try to find as many items from the list as possible before everyone else! You work in teams of four, so the three of us and Mako-chan can do it!"

They're meeting Makoto later at the bus stop. Even though it's a Friday, he got the night off work so he could come to the party. For now, though, they walk into the main event area. They’re greeted by a host of Halloween paraphernalia and decorations. Haru doesn't get a chance to look at them properly before Nagisa runs off towards some tables in a group by one of the stalls.

"Come on guys, let's do the carving contest!"

Rei and Haru look at each other with the same knowing look. There's no way out of following Nagisa's whims.

When they sit down at the table on either side of Nagisa, they are each presented with a pumpkin, a carving knife, and a large spoon. All they have to do is carve the best pumpkin they can and hope that it is either the scariest or most creative pumpkin of them all.

For Haru, it's pretty easy. Back in high school, he carved wooden phone straps of the school's mascot, so he's used to practical work. It doesn't take long for him to empty the pumpkin and draw his design onto its skin.

As for Nagisa and Rei, it's a little more difficult. Nagisa has to stand to use all his strength in removing the top, and Rei finds it difficult to remove the seeds from inside. When Rei finally gets that done, he spends far too long trying to decide on the most aesthetically pleasing style for the pumpkin.

Haru puts down his carving knife.

"That's amazing, Haru-chan!" Nagisa says, looking at the creepy Iwatobi-chan head design of the pumpkin. "It's going to look so spooky when it's all lit up!"

Rei looks over, distracted from his carving. "Beautiful," he breathes, forgetting that he's carving his own pumpkin. His hand looses its grip on the knife. "Ow!"

"Rei-chan?" Nagisa says, then gasps. The knife has cut Rei's palm, not deeply but enough to make it bleed. Rei curses under his breath, cradling his injured hand in his other hand.

An assistant treats Rei's cut, and a few minutes later he is carving once, more, albeit with more care.

Haru moves over to Rei. "It's easier if you hold it this way," Haru says, taking the knife from Rei and demonstrating. It cuts easily into the pumpkin, removing a chunk of flesh.

Rei takes the knife and mimics Haru's hold on it. He cuts into the pumpkin. "You're right!"

Happy with his attempt to help, Haru moves back over to his own chair and checks the time. "Makoto's bus is due now."

"Aargh!" Nagisa says, still part-way through his pumpkin. "We're not going to finish in time. Haru-chan, can you go meet Mako-chan?"

"Okay," Haru says. Standing, he tells them he'll be back soon before heading to the bus stop.

The bus arrives a minute or so after he does, and Makoto is the only one to get off of it.

"Hi, Haru," he says with a smile. He's not wearing a costume either, which makes Haru feel more comfortable. "Where are Nagisa and Rei?"

"Carving pumpkins."

"Really?" Makoto says. "That sounds fun."

Haru nods and they walk together towards the main plaza. Their feet match each other's pace, moving together as though they've been this way for a long time.

When they reach the event plaza, they find Nagisa and Rei with their finished pumpkins, complete with tea lights in the centre. Nagisa's is supposed to be a demon, but it looks so childish it's actually funny rather than scary. Rei's scary face turned out quite shaky, but it isn't bad for a first attempt, considering he was injured in the process.

After praising all three of their pumpkins, Makoto asks where they want to head next.

"Well, the results for the carving contest won't be out until later," Nagisa says. "And the Test of Courage Scavenger Hunt is starting soon, so we should head over there!"

Makoto looks confused by the event name, but when they reach the area, he seems to understand what it means.

"So we have to find items in scary places?" Makoto's face pales a little.

"Yup!" Nagisa scrawls his name on the sign-up sheet with a flourish. "It's gonna be so much fun!"

The assistant at the stand comes over to them, taking the sign-up sheet from Nagisa. "Nice to see you're excited, Nagisa."

"Oh, hi sis," Nagisa says. "Yeah, our team is gonna win, for sure!"

"If you say so," the assistant, who must be Nagisa's sister, says before turning to the rest of them. "Do you guys know the rules?"

They shake their heads.

"Okay, all you have to do is solve as many riddles as possible to collect treasures hidden around the town. Everyone will start at the same time, and you'll have an hour to find as many items as possible from the list before everyone else does. The winning team gets our grand prize, and there's a runner-up too. I'll get you a list of the riddles, hold on." She walks away, looking for something under the piles of paper scattered across the stand.

Haru looks over to Makoto, who's been more quiet than usual. His arms are crossed over his chest, which would look normal if his hands weren't so tense. Even his smile is forced, and his eyes don't hold their usual gentleness.

"Makoto?" Haru says.

Makoto's smile softens a little as he looks at Haru. "Yes, Haru?"

Haru tries to dissect Makoto with his eyes, trying to figure out what's wrong, but comes up as a blank. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Makoto blinks, then smiles again. "Don't worry, Haru, I'm fine."

He doesn't look fine, but Haru lets it go as Nagisa's sister returns with an envelope.

"These are the riddles. Don't open it until we tell you to!"

"Thanks!" Nagisa says as she walks away. He turns back to them, eyes wide with excitement. "I can't wait to get started!"

Nagisa's attitude is the polar opposite of Makoto's. Maybe Makoto's afraid of scary things? Although he's so buff, the ghosts should probably be afraid of him.

"Oh, you guys," a voice says from behind them, and they turn to the new people. It's Rin and Yamazaki, along with the grey-haired and the orange-haired guys from the Bug-Off. "You're doing this too?"

"Of course," Nagisa says. "We're gonna win it!"

"In your dreams," Rin laughs. "Our team is gonna beat yours, I'll make sure of it."

"Are you challenging us, Rin-san?" Rei says, pushing up his monocle with a grin. "Well, I'm sure you'll make great runners-up to our winning team."

Rin gives a dark smile to Rei. "You'd better be careful, butterfly boy. You don't want to get bitten."

Behind him, the Bug-Off guys are grinning at the coolness of Rin whilst Yamazaki looks around, a little bored. Haru wonders if there's anything Yamazaki likes, other than Rin and swimming.

"Okay teams, gather round!" the other assistant calls. They all turn to face her. "It's time to begin, so on the count of three you can open your envelopes and begin! Remember to keep an eye on the time. Three, two, one, GO!"

Nagisa and the orange-haired kid tear open their teams' envelopes with equal fervour. Their eyes pore over the words on the paper, the riddles which will lead them to their items.

"I usually start from the bottom," Nagisa tells them quietly, making sure Rin's team don't hear him. "Everyone else usually starts from the top, so we can get to the last ones before they do!"

"That is a logical strategy," Rei says. "We might be able to get more items and avoid conflict that way."

"So what's the first one?" Makoto asks, no hint of a tremor in his voice.

"'In the arms of the earth I hand, dangling from a thread,'" Nagisa reads. "'If something gets caught in my lair, it'll surely end up dead.' What do you think that means?"

Haru frowns. He has no idea what that could mean. Turning to the one most likely to guess the answer correctly, he says their name. "Rei?"

Rei puts a hand on his chin, as though stroking an imaginary beard. "The first part - 'In the arms of the earth I hang' - that refers to the location. That's probably the most important part."

"The arms of the earth," Nagisa repeats under his breath. "Like trees and stuff?"

"Maybe it's like in that lullaby," Makoto says. He sings some of the lullaby, his voice contrasting against the dark night. "’Rockabye baby on the treetop, when the wind blows the cradle will rock.’ It's like the branches of the trees are a mother's arms."

"Mako-chan, your beautiful voice is sending me to sleep!" Nagisa laughs, and Makoto turns pink. "But yeah, that sounds about right. But what are we looking for?"

Haru thinks about the first part of the riddle again. _‘In the arms of the earth I hang, dangling from a thread.’_ Spooky things that hang from threads... It could be a hanging man, but that's a bit scary for young children. So the next most likely option is- "A spider."

"Aah!" Nagisa says, realising it at the same time. "Yeah, that's it! Good job, Haru-chan!"

"So now we just need the right tree," Rei says, looking around them. The town is full of trees. "This won't be difficult at all."

Nagisa pokes Rei's arm. "Don't be a cynic, Rei-chan! We'll find it if we start looking now!"

Rei sighs but follows Nagisa as he heads towards the nearest trees.

Haru shakes his head a little then looks over to Makoto. He's staring into the distance with almost wistful eyes, a sheen of something that looks out of place covering them. He doesn't even seem to notice that Nagisa and Rei have left.

"Makoto," Haru says, taking him out of his thoughts. "Are you sure you're okay?"

With wide eyes, Makoto's head turns towards him. Once again he smiles, masking his emotions carefully. "I'm okay, I promise. Come on, we'd better go after them."

Haru knows Makoto isn’t telling the truth. It makes him feel a little annoyed, that Makoto can’t even trust him with this. Then again, pushing this won’t help anything. He decides to keep an eye on Makoto.

By the time Haru and Makoto reach the others, Nagisa is up a tree, reaching across the branch for a rubber spider dangling from a string. Rei stands below, panic across his face.

"N-Nagisa-kun, get down from there!"

"Not without the spider, Rei-chan!" He reaches across the branch, but misses. Cursing, he tries again.

"Nagisa," Makoto says, looking worried. He walks over to the tree, looking up at Nagisa. There isn't much distance between them. "If you get on my shoulders, I can boost you up so you can reach it."

Blinking owlishly, Nagisa stares for a moment before scrambling back down from the tree. "Great idea, Mako-chan!"

A few minutes later, Nagisa dismounts Makoto with the rubber spider. Leaves stick out from his head, tangled in his messy hair. Haru won't be surprised if a real spider crawls out from there.

"Now onto our next target!"

"Yes, we'd better hurry, too," Rei says, checking his watch. "We only have 45 minutes left."

"What's the clue then?" Makoto asks. He looks better now. The tree wasn't all that scary, so perhaps he feels reassured.

Rei clears his throat and reads from the sheet. "'I take comfort in being near bones. Look how well my ancestors have grown!' Well it's obviously to do with-"

"The Museum!" Nagisa interrupts him, bouncing with delight. "If it's about bones, then the Museum has tonnes of them in the dinosaur exhibit."

"That was impressive," Rei says quietly as Nagisa rushes in the direction of the Museum. He smiles and blushes a little before noticing Haru and Makoto's stares. "W-what?"

"Nothing," Makoto says with a smile that means it's anything but nothing. "Let's go, shall we?"

Haru and Rei nod and they follow Nagisa to the Museum.

 

* * *

 

 

The Museum is very, very dark. The clerk outside refuses to turn the lights on for them, giving them only a single torch to light the rooms. Even with the torchlight, it's still eerily dark, and Haru can feel Makoto shaking beside him. He's holding his own waist again, looking for some form of comfort. Haru has half a right mind to drag Makoto back outside.

Suddenly something falls. It's a thunderclap in the tall room. Makoto leaps into the air, clutching Haru's shoulder and hiding behind him (or at least attempting to, since he's taller than all of them). His head bows into Haru's shoulder, his brown hair brushing against his neck. The smell of tea-tree fills Haru's nostrils.

"Sorry, I kicked something by accident," Nagisa laughs and shines the torch on a can on the floor beside a bin. Rei, who had also jumped at the sound, glares at Nagisa and picks up the can.

Makoto lets go of Haru, keeping his distance again. "S-sorry about that, Haru."

Haru looks him in the eyes for a few seconds, seeing now the fear clear within them. "If you're afraid, you can wait outside."

"No, I'm fine," Makoto insists. He isn't, Haru can see that, but he doesn't push it.

"Fine."

As they move into the dinosaur exhibit, he feels something pull at the fabric of his hoodie, sending a waft of cool air to his side. Turning his head, he expects to see someone pop out at them in costume, but it's just Makoto.

He lets go of the hoodie as soon as he realises what he's doing. "S-sorry!"

"I don't mind if you do that." If it had been anyone else, he would have minded, but Makoto needs this comfort.

"T-thank you," Makoto says, smiling shakily.

Throughout the rest of the museum Makoto keeps a firm grip on Haru's hoodie, and the shaking eventually subsides a bit. Even though Makoto isn't actually touching him, Haru can feel the warmth of his grip. It's comforting. When he realises how relaxed he feels, he blushes, hoping the darkness conceals it.

They pass the skeletons of massive dinosaurs, some half completed, others fully restored. In the dark they loom over them, predators. If they had a bit more light, they wouldn't look as scary. But that's the point of Halloween. It’s meant to be scary.

When they finally exit the museum, Makoto sighs in relief and lets go of Haru's hoodie. The sudden cold waft of air makes Haru miss that warmth. Having Makoto be comfortable is more important, though.

The complete opposite of Makoto, Nagisa jumps on the spot, a toy skeleton close to his chest. "That was so fun!"

"More like horrifying," Rei mutters. He pulls out the list and a pen and checks off that item. "That's two done."

"And more spooky treasures still await us!" Nagisa looks at the list over Rei's shoulder. "What's the next clue?"

He doesn't notice Makoto's groan. Haru can only hope the next place isn't as scary as the museum. If Makoto grabs onto his shoulders like that again, his shoulders will suffer for it.

"Here it is: 'In the dark by the sea I sleep, through the wind I soar. I thirst for a drink of red, would you care to bring me more?'"

"A drink of red?" Makoto says, getting paler. "Like blood?"

"I assume that's what it means," Rei says, nodding to Makoto. "So a vampire then?"

"Well, if they can fly, then maybe it's a bat," Nagisa says. "A vampire bat?"

It sounds logical, so they stick with that.

"So a bat in a dark place by the sea," Rei says. He looks towards the beach, eyebrows low over his monocle. "Everything is dark though."

"They probably mean the cave."

"Cave?"

Nagisa gives them all the same look as earlier, expecting them to know this type of thing, before he realises again. "Oh, right! The cave is by the beach near the Mayor's house. It used to be pretty well hidden, but now just about everyone knows about it. People don't go in there often 'cause of the tide."

At this point, Haru feels a little bit like he's just tagging along. He might have helped with the first riddle, but he's not been much help since then. He guesses since the teams have to be groups of four, he has to stay. Still, he'd probably take Makoto and leave if he could. The cave doesn't sound like something Makoto can deal with easily, especially if there might be real bats in there.

"Is it really safe to send people there?" Rei asks. "What if someone gets stuck?"

"The tide is low," Nagisa says. "It must be safe enough if they've put an item there."

Rei stares at Nagisa for a few more seconds, taking in his words, before he shrugs. "Okay, well we'd better get going then."

 

* * *

 

 

The cave is at the bottom of the town, hidden away in the dark between cracks and crevices. It's even darker than the museum, and there isn't even an assistant there handing out torches. If they’re trying to make the cave even more frightening, it’s working.

"Man, if only we could have kept the torch from the museum!" Nagisa whines. As soon as they had left the museum, the clerk took their torch from them, assuring they'd get another one if they needed it.

"We can't go in without a torch," Rei states the obvious. "It's far too dangerous."

Nagisa turns to Rei, a slow smile stretching across his face. "Rei-chan, you always make sure to come prepared, don't you?"

Not even startled by the change in subject, Rei's chest puffs out as he pushes up his glasses. "Why of course! I have pencils, pens, erasers, elastic bands, paper clips, a calculator, a pencil sharpener, tape, string, tissues, hand sanitiser, plasters, scissors, sticky notes in several colours, highlighters, a hole pun-"

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa interrupts to Rei's disappointment. "Do you have a torch in your pocket?"

Rei frowns. "Of course not. I don't carry battery-operated items."

The group deadpans. The one thing they need most, the ever-prepared Rei doesn't have with him.

"Why?" Nagisa says, actually looking annoyed for once.

"They would constantly run out of battery and need charged, and I don't have enough money to charge them regularly. My electricity bill would be through the roof. Also, if I carried batteries alone, they would have a high risk of leaking in my pocket. Not only is battery acid toxic, it's also a pain to get out of clothes and stationery items." Rei crosses his arms over his chests, as though his explanation makes everything better.

It doesn't.

"What are we supposed to do now?!" Nagisa's voice gets louder and Rei shrinks back. "Mako-chan's afraid of the dark, plus it's dangerous to go inside without a light!"

"I-I- Nagisa-kun-"

"It's fine," Haru interrupts. Their bickering is giving him a headache. "Makoto and I will go to my house and get a torch. You two wait here."

"That'll just waste time-"

"It's not far away." Haru stares into Nagisa's eyes, giving him a firm look. "We will be back as soon as possible. Do not go in without us."

Nagisa stares back, taken aback by his firmness, but he brightens up quickly. "Okay. See you soon, Haru-chan, Mako-chan! Don't get caught by the zombies!"

Haru and Makoto wave goodbye and walk away.

"Thank you," Makoto says after a few minutes, breaking the comfortable silence between them. "For taking me with you."

"It's nothing," Haru says, just loud enough for Makoto to hear it. He wants to help Makoto out as well, and going to somewhere less Halloween-themed will calm him.

"No, really." Makoto stops and looks at Haru. "I know I've been bothering you guys all night, since I'm pretty much afraid of everything here, but you still put up with it and ask if I'm alright. You even let me hold onto your jacket in the museum. Thank you, Haru." His smile becomes genuine, and although it's still Halloween and they will inevitably have to go back to the cave, Makoto's smile is finally as it is usually, as though the two of them are walking through town on any other day of the year.

Haru feels a pang in his chest.

"It's..." Haru almost answers the same way as before, but something in him pushes him, telling him he should say something different, something more meaningful. "You're welcome. I just wanted to make you feel more comfortable." He wants to tell Makoto that none of them are just 'putting up with him'. Makoto's fear isn't making anything less fun - in fact, Nagisa's having more fun teasing Makoto because of it. Still, he isn't a burden to any of them.

He wishes he could say it, but he settles for trying to show it through his eyes, instead.

Makoto seems to understand his sentiment and his smile grows. His eyes are bright and filled with an emotion Haru can’t place. They glisten. Haru can’t tear his eyes away.

Then the moment is over and they go to Haru's house, digging out a torch before returning to the cave, their journey just as comfortably silent as before.

When they return, Nagisa and Rei are laughing together until they notice their friends.

"Haru-chan, Mako-chan!" Nagisa says, waving them over. "Did you get the torch?"

"Yes," Haru says, holding it up to show them.

Nagisa cheers in delight. "Now we'd better get going, we have no time to waste!"

Drips fall from the stalagmites above them. Their footsteps echo again, but this time the sound of water accompanies them. In the daylight, the cave probably looks beautiful and relaxing. In the dark, though, it's just a bit creepy. Wherever the torch shines its light, it only shows rocks. It's as though the cave is empty. It's not, though - the bat must be here somewhere.

"Remember, we're looking for a bat," Rei says in a quiet voice. "Most likely made of rubber, like the spider."

"Yeah, don't go picking up a real bat!" Nagisa jokes, his voice much louder. It echoes through the cave, his laugh filling their ears.

"Keep your voice down! You'll disturb something."

"I'm not disturbing anything, Rei-chan!" Nagisa laughs, enjoying the sound's reverberation. "Don't worry so much!"

Rei hums his disagreement, but doesn't complain again.

They keep walking through the cave for a few more minutes, and still there is no sign of a rubber bat - or a real bat, for that matter.

"Surely we should have seen it by now," Rei says, looking around them. "We didn't pass it, did we?"

"I didn't see it," Haru says, shining the torch back on the walls behind them.

"We didn't get the clue wrong, did we?" Makoto says, hand edging for Haru's hoodie again.

"No, there wasn't another possible answer. Another group must have gotten here first."

"What?!" Nagisa cries.

Something shifts. Haru's head turns to the direction of the sound, then over to Makoto.

Makoto looks back at him with concern in his eyes. "Did you hear that?" His voice is quiet, so much that Nagisa and Rei can't hear it.

He doesn't want to scare Makoto, but lying will just make it worse. Haru nods.

"Maybe we should-"

"It has to be here somewhere!" Nagisa says loudly, marching further into the darkness. "Let's keep going!"

Rei jogs after him, his voice growing in volume. "Nagisa-kun, don't be so reckless-"

"I'm not being reckless-"

Another shift. A crack.

Makoto and Haru meet eyes again. Haru's eyes widen.

Another crack.

They turn to their friends in unison. "Nagisa, Rei, watch out!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They'll look back on tonight and remember the laughs they had, the fun they had in trying to find the items and the way they walked together from the cave, feeling closer than ever before.

The rocks fall quickly from the walls, a waterfall of stone creating a barrier between the two halves of the group. Voices cry out, but there's nothing they can do except shield themselves from the falling debris. After a minute or so, the chaos stops. A final stone falls on Haru's arm before hitting the ground. Silence falls.

None of them dare to move at first. The thought of causing another landslide preys upon them, terrifying them too much to move. In the end it's Makoto who stands first, trying to be gentle as he walks to the rock wall.

"Nagisa? Rei? Are you okay?" he whispers.

"Yeah," Rei answers in a low voice. "Just a few scratches, but we're alright. Are you okay as well, Makoto-san, Haruka-san?"

"We're fine." Makoto glances over at Haru, scanning him for injuries. "Nothing major."

Something shuffles behind the rocks and they stiffen, but nothing happens. "Sorry, it's hard to see back here."

The torch is a few feet away from Haru's hand, half-buried under the rubble but still giving out light. He reaches over to grab it.

"Do you have your phone?" Makoto says, seeing the torch in Haru's hand. "Or something else you could use as a light?"

"No. It looks like my glasses are cracked as well."

"Oh god, sorry, Rei."

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault." They hear another shuffle, but it's just Rei moving. "Now maybe if Nagisa-kun hadn't been so loud we wouldn't be- Nagisa-kun?"

Haru looks over to Makoto, who looks back with wide eyes. Did something happen to Nagisa?

"Nagisa-kun, why are you-"

Another crunch of rocks, then the sound of footsteps in the water, getting further away from them.

Rei calls into the cave at a normal volume, making them flinch. Nothing happens. When he gets back to the wall, he apologises in a quieter tone. "Nagisa-kun has run off."

Haru can imagine Rei's face right now - pale and stricken with worry, perhaps also filled with guilt that he was about to shout at Nagisa.

"I have to go after him."

"Wait, Rei!" Makoto says, reaching out his hand to restrain Rei's voice by reflex. "You can't go without a light, it's too dangerous!" He starts scraping away some of the rocks in the wall, trying to make a hole. "Hold on, I'll try to pass it through to you."

"Makoto-san, I'll be fine without-"

"We're going to get help, so we don't need the light anyway. If you're going further inside, you'll need it."

Haru almost curses Makoto's martyr complex. He doesn't have to give away the torch, the one thing that will stop the cave from being completely dark for them. Makoto could leave this cave with a light and no fear. But he gives the light away anyway. Then again, Haru would probably do the same. Nagisa and Rei need it more than they do.

Rocks fall away and a very small hole appears.

Standing, Haru pushes the torch through the hole light-first. "Be careful."

"Of course!" A second later, Rei and their torch are gone, moving further away into the cave.

Darkness surrounds them. Even when Haru's eyes get used to it, he can barely make out the puddles below them and Makoto's eyes beside him. It's a little unnerving. He can’t imagine how Makoto feels.

He hears a rustling beside him and after a few seconds, a dim light is in Makoto's hand.

"I almost forgot about my phone," he says, holding it up to show Haru. "I'm lucky it's charged. It doesn't have a torch, but it'll do." The light it gives off is too dim to help very much, but Haru doesn't complain. If it helps Makoto, then he doesn't care how dim it is. Besides, this way he can see Makoto's face properly.

They start to walk through the cave in the direction they came in. It's quiet except for their footsteps, and Haru's mind begins to race because of that. He starts wondering why Makoto even came to Iwatobi on Halloween if he's so afraid of scary things. Makoto could have been at home doing homework or playing music, anything more relaxing than this. Now he's in a dark cave trying to find help for his friends who got stuck in it. That's the opposite of relaxing.

But Makoto is the type of person who doesn't want to disappoint anyone. He doesn't want to ruin anyone's day by not joining them when they want him to. As long as his friends are happy, Makoto's happy.

Makoto breaks the quiet first. "Haru?"

"Makoto?"

"I'm glad you're here with me." Haru doesn't need to look at Makoto to know he is smiling. He looks over anyway. "Even though nothing is going to plan and Nagisa and Rei are stuck back there, I'm glad I'm here with you."

Haru's eyes widen. He wants to ask Makoto why he's doing this, but the words won't come out.

Maybe Makoto can sense his confusion even in the dark, because he explains. "I'm not going to be able to come to Iwatobi as often soon, since university is starting exam preparation. I'm not going to have much free time left, especially since I'm in my second year. It makes me sad I won't be able to see you as often though. I don't want to lose contact with you, or Nagisa, or Rei." His voice droops, the tone becoming sadder as it trails off.

"You don't have to lose contact with us," Haru says. "Don't you already text Nagisa on most days?"

"Yeah, but that's just Nagisa."

"Well start texting Rei too."

"But what about you?"

Haru stops walking. This isn't about Nagisa and Rei anymore. He doesn't want to lose contact with Makoto either, though. Letters work for him, but what about for Makoto? Does he write letters, or is text an easier option? Maybe he needs to buy a mobile phone. "I want to keep talking to you."

Makoto smiles in the dark. "Me too."

"I don't have a mobile phone," he confesses. "I’ll get one, though." He tries to show that he is being sincere in his voice.

It seems to work, as Makoto breaks into a real, wide smile, his voice finally happier. "Thank you, Haru."

Haru turns his head, a blush creeping across his cheeks. Still, he can't help the smile that etches onto his lips and stays there until they exit the cave.

 

* * *

 

 

Nagisa is alone. After running as far into the cave as he can, he sinks to the ground, head between his knees. It's completely dark around him, completely silent except for the sea outside. He is alone.

He regrets doing it. Not only being loud, but also running away. Hadn't he sworn to himself he wouldn't run away anymore? When Rei said his name, though, with the intent of yelling at him for being too loud, Nagisa couldn't take it. He couldn't stay there. It was too much for him.

He didn't mean to be so loud. How was he supposed to know the cave would collapse? Besides, Rei was being loud too, running after him like that. They were all careless. It isn't just Nagisa's fault. It's in the past now, though, and all he can do is sit alone in regret. He supposes Rei and the others will find a way out. The walk back through the cave alone doesn't sound fun at all, but that's the path he's chosen for himself.

"Nagisa-kun!" a quiet voice calls from not too far away. Nagisa looks up, eyes glazed over with tears he didn't know were there.

Rei stops in front of him, panting. "Nagisa-kun..."

Nagisa looks back down. Whatever's coming, he probably deserves it.

What he doesn't expect is for Rei to kneel in front of him and to tap him lightly on the knee. "I'm sorry, Nagisa-kun."

He looks back up. Rei's eyes are soft. He looks a little sad.

Without waiting for a response, Rei talks again. "Whilst you were being reckless earlier, I was being harsh by thinking of scolding you like that, especially when I've been a little reckless too. I know we've got a problem, what with the rock wall back there, but we're going to get out of this together, all four of us."

"But I got us stuck in here," Nagisa says. He can't bring himself to accept Rei's words at face value, especially when he's still insecure. "And I've been dragging you all around all night. You must think I'm really annoying."

"Nagisa-kun, the best part about tonight has been being together with you, Haruka-san, and Makoto-san. Being together with you all has made tonight so much more fun than I ever thought it could be." Rei smiles at him. Even though Nagisa is sniffling in front of him, he's still being gentle, not calling him a child. "I thought Halloween would be a bunch of children playing around, but you've made it so much more fun than that. And as for you being annoying..." He chuckles, looking down. "Without you, I don't know if I'd still be in Iwatobi. Sure, the Observatory's nice, but it's a lot nicer with friends like you. If you weren't here, life would be a lot more boring. The same is probably true for Haruka-san and Makoto-san as well."

Nagisa can't believe the words coming out of Rei's mouth. Does he really think that highly of him? All Nagisa has done is try to make friends with them. He didn't think they would ever become this close when they first met, after all. He looks up at Rei, eyes wide, and then cracks a watery smile. "Thank you, Rei-chan!"

Rei smiles back at him in the same heartfelt manner, then stands, extending a hand to Nagisa. Nagisa takes it and stands.

"We need to get back to the wall. We'll be out of here soon, don't worry."

"Okay!"

Together they walk back to where their friends are.

 

* * *

 

 

When they arrive back at the wall, they find that a hole has been created in the centre, just big enough for a person to climb through. On the other side are Makoto and Haru, along with four familiar figures. None of them spot Nagisa and Rei walking up to the hole until Nagisa speaks.

“What are you guys doing here?”

Rin and his friends look up in surprise at the voice. Then Rin’s face contorts into a scowl and he marches over to them. “What the hell were you guys thinking, going into the cave at high tide? You could have died!”

“We’re fine, Rin-chan,” Nagisa says, but before he can say any more, Rin’s speaking again.

“I thought you would have known better, considering you actually live here. What the hell made you think there was a clue in here?” Rin’s voice is an angry whisper, though it’s beginning to get louder. Beside him, Rei glances round nervously, in case there’s another landslide.

On the other side of the rock wall, Haru sighs. Rin seriously has no tact.

Nagisa climbs through the hole in the wall, straight into Rin’s headlock.

"You should have known better, we wouldn't have put the item this far inside the cave. Besides, it's high tide and it's dark, and there wasn't someone giving out torches outside. What were you thinking?!"

"Wait." Nagisa straightens up, eyebrows furrowed. "You mean the item wasn't even in here?"

"Nope. It wasn’t on our list, anyway. Besides, who starts at the bottom of the list?” Rin lets go of Nagisa. “If you hadn’t done that, you wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“We thought it would give us an advantage,” Rei says, now standing beside Nagisa on the other side of the rock wall.

“Like hell that worked. We’ve already won.” With a smug grin, Rin gestures to his friends, who hold up their prizes - Halloween sweets and vouchers for _Go Go Goro’s!_.

Haru isn't surprised they won, to be honest. Not after the cave incident. Rin's team probably followed the list and missed out the items that would take time to get. That would have been a better strategy, now Haru thinks about it.

“By the way, Haru,” Rin says. “You won the carving contest. You need to collect your prize later.”

Haru nods, ignoring the congratulations being thrown at him by his friends in lieu of beginning to walk towards the exit.

Nagisa falls to the back of their group as they walk through the cave, and Haru has the chance to speak with him. Ever since Nagisa ran off, Haru has felt quite worried, even though he knew Rei would find and console him.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

Nagisa looks up at him and smiles. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just felt guilty, especially since Rei-chan was so annoyed with me. But he helped me, so don't worry, I'm fine now!"

Haru can believe it. His eyes are bright and his voice happy, although there is a trace of red around them. He must have cried a little. "I'm glad."

"Me too." Nagisa looks down at their feet for a few seconds, then says, "I think somehow this has brought us all closer together."

It's like what Makoto said earlier. Even though they've been through some tough things tonight, even though Makoto was scared and Nagisa helped cause a landslide, they made it through together. The fact that they're together makes this much more fun than if they were alone. Besides, they'll look back on tonight and remember the laughs they had, the fun they had in trying to find the items and the way they walked together from the cave, feeling closer than ever before.

"Yeah," Haru says. "It has."

 

* * *

 

 

Haru's late grandmother gave him many pieces of advice, but at present, one sticks out thoroughly in his memory: Always have a spare futon.

Luckily he does have a spare futon, and it becomes useful when Makoto comes over to stay the night. When Makoto phoned Nagisa saying he'd be there, Haru offered him a place to stay, since he'd be in Iwatobi the next day for his Cafe gig anyway. Makoto accepted, which led to him being in Haru's house tonight.

Whilst Haru prepares the futon upstairs, Makoto makes drinks in the minuscule kitchen and takes them to the living room, where he's waiting when Haru returns. He's looking at a painting on the wall.

"Oh, hi Haru," Makoto says upon noticing him. "I was just looking at the painting over there."

The painting shows a lake, rippling underneath a small rowing boat as someone sails towards the mountains in the distance. It's not the sort of art Haru usually likes, but it's special to him. "It was my grandmother's."

"Your grandmother painted that?" Makoto's eyes are wide, then he smiles. "I see where you get your talent from."

A lot of people tell Haru that. It's the one compliment about his art that he still holds dear to him. His grandmother inspired him to make art in the first place, so to be told he's just as talented as her is a big morale boost. "Thank you."

He picks up his tea from the table and sips it. It's hot, but not boiling. It's been cooling on the table as Haru tried to find blankets for the futon.

Makoto also picks up his cup - coffee - and drinks from it. He doesn't take milk, and the steam swirls above it. Haru wonders how he can hold the cup for so long without hurting his hands - then again, his hands are incredibly calloused from years of playing the guitar, which might make it easier to hold a hot cup. He wonders what hands like that feel like. Rough, probably. Makoto’s hands are big, so they’d probably cover Haru’s. They’d be warm, too. Hands which always do things. Making, creating, playing, caressing.

Haru stops thinking about Makoto’s hands.

"Your house is nice too," Makoto says. "Cosy."

He makes a noise of agreement, happy that someone finally thinks it's nice at this small size. Spacious homes aren't what Haru needs, something small like this is just right for him. He’s the only one who lives here. A mansion isn’t necessary.

For a while they sit in a comfortable silence, sipping at their drinks until nothing is left.

Haru starts thinking again about what's been said to him tonight: Makoto's words earlier about wanting them to stay together as well as Nagisa's about tonight having brought them even closer together. Haru hasn't had close friends before, so this is his first time in this kind of situation, but he thinks that they will stay together. Even though Makoto has university and Haru might have to leave next year, he doesn't want their friendship to fall apart. He hasn't known Makoto, Nagisa or Rei for very long at all, but his heart clenches at the thought of not being with them anymore. He wants to stay with his friends.

"Makoto," he says, wanting to tell him about his discovery, only to find his friend yawning.

Makoto blinks the tiredness out of his eyes. "Yeah, Haru?"

Haru looks at him for a few more seconds, then decides to leave it for tonight. He can tell him another time. "It's pretty late. We should head to bed."

"Yeah," Makoto says, lifting his arm to check his watch. "It is really late. Thanks again for letting me stay over, by the way."

"It's fine."

When Makoto falls asleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillow, Haru smiles in spite of himself. Makoto already knows how Haru feels, surely. Telling him can wait. Besides, they've had enough drama and deep conversations for one Halloween night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, it's difficult to buy a birthday present for someone you've only known for a few months. It's even harder when the recipient of said present is standing right next to you.

The next morning Haru wakes up early, despite going to bed late. Makoto is still sound asleep on the futon beside his bed, so he tiptoes downstairs and starts to make breakfast. It's odd, making food for more than one person. He barely has enough plates and cutlery for the both of them. Luckily he only needs a frying pan to make his staple grilled mackerel breakfast, and he has plenty of mackerel in the fridge.

It's probably the smell of grilling fish that brings Makoto downstairs. He rubs his eyes with the back of his hand, blinking tiredly.

"Morning, Haru."

"Morning, Makoto." Haru removes the fish from the grill and sets a fillet onto each plate before garnishing it with daikon radish and soy sauce. "Breakfast's ready."

"That smells amazing!" Makoto says, sniffing the air. "Thank you, Haru."

Haru takes the plates over to his kotatsu and sets them down. "It's fine."

They sit down and say thanks for the meal before digging in. Haru eats silently, enjoying the flavour of the mackerel. Makoto hums and praises Haru again, mentioning how he can't cook at all and how he's jealous that Haru can cook so well between bites. Haru brushes off the praise, but his mood lightens just a tad from it.

They both clean their plates relatively quickly, so Makoto helps to wash the dishes whilst Haru puts them away, as a way of saying thanks. During all this, Haru can’t help but think that feels natural to be with Makoto. As ordinary as his usual days in his house are, these moments shared with Makoto have made his house feel more like a home.

"I was thinking we could go fishing in town later, if you wanted," Haru says. He hasn't fished very much during his stay in Iwatobi, or even in his entire life at all. Still, with Makoto, it feels like it will be fun. There isn’t any pressure for him to impress Makoto with elaborate plans for the day. Even something as simple as fishing will be enough.

"That sounds great!" Makoto says. "I've never been fishing before, but it sounds like fun."

Once they are ready, they take their fishing rods (one bought by Haru on impulse so he could catch more mackerel, the other one lent to him by Nagisa) and head to the sea. They also take a cooling box to keep the fish until they're ready to take them either to Haru's house or to Go Go Goro's!.

(Of course, it is pretty odd that Sasabe buys fish and insects so readily, but Haru doesn't question it. If it gains him a few extra bells, he won’t question it.)

When they reach the sea, they bait their rods. Well, Haru does - Makoto sheepishly offers his to Haru. At first Haru thinks it's because he doesn't know how to bait a hook, but when he sees him turn away, eyes closed, he realises that Makoto just doesn't want to cause pain to the bait. Perhaps fishing wasn't the best plan for the day. In any case, Haru baits the fishing rods and they cast them into the sea, waiting patiently.

They fish in silence for about ten minutes before a fish finally pulls at Haru's bait. He steels his arms and reels the line in, struggling with the weight of the fish. He grits his teeth. This one might be a lost cause.

Just when he’s about to give up, hands cover his own and apply extra strength to the fishing rod, pulling it with more force. Haru’s hands freeze for a moment, but Makoto manages to help him pull the fish out of the sea. He moves back and eyes the floundering fish, but only after lingering for just a moment. Or perhaps Haru imagined that. He isn’t sure. All he knows is that the warmth of Makoto’s hands lingers on his skin, and that he’s reluctant for the cold weather to take it away.

"Wow, you're amazing, Haru!" Makoto says, even though he did most of the work. "What kind is it?"

"Sea bass."

"Wow!"

After another few minutes, a fish pulls at Makoto's line and he tugs it out with less effort than Haru needed. Haru can’t see Makoto’s arms through his jacket sleeves, but he can only imagine that he has serious muscles to be able to fish that easily. Does he work out?

"What kind are you?" Makoto asks the fish, then wrinkles his nose at the smell. Haru takes the fish from Makoto and puts it into the cooler. Even if Makoto is attractive, it doesn’t change his silly personality. Haru almost smiles.

"It's a sea bass."

"Another one? They must be pretty common."

Makoto is not wrong. In fact, the only type of fish they catch at all is the sea bass, and they catch five before they're finally tired of catching sea basses. For now they take them back to Haru's house and head off to the cafe for another day together with their friends.

 

* * *

 

A week later, Haru boards the bus once more. This time he's alone, without even Nagisa and Rei to keep him occupied, but luckily the bus is almost empty, and no one sits next to him. He can simply stare out of the window at the frosted landscape, soaking in the warmth of the bus and feeling thankful that he's not out in the crisp November air. The trees are almost completely bare now, with only a few dark leaves hanging on for dear life at the ends of their branches. The sky hangs in a low grey cloud, pressing down on the people below it without raging upon them. Other than that, of course, the weather is nice.

He heads straight for the cafe Makoto works in. It isn't too busy, with only a few customers around the shop, probably since most people are at school or work. There isn't a line either, so he goes straight to the counter.

"Hi!" the server says, smiling. "What can I get you?"

"Grilled mackerel."

"Any drinks with that?"

"Black coffee."

The server looks a little affronted by his abrupt manner, but she pastes her smile back on before Haru can feel too suspicious. "Okay! Just take a seat wherever you like, we'll get your food to you as soon as possible."

Haru thanks her before taking a seat at a small table in the corner of the establishment, pulling out a sketchpad and pencil from his bag to pass the time. After only a circle has been drawn, he hears a familiar voice speak to him.

"Hi, Haru!" Makoto says, smiling. He puts Haru's coffee on the table in front of him. "You're early."

On the day after Halloween, Makoto had invited Haru to go shopping in the city with him one day. Haru needs to get a phone for himself as well as a birthday present for Makoto, so he accepted. Not that he wouldn’t have accepted otherwise.

"The bus got in early, and I was hungry." It's not a lie, besides, he wouldn't want to just mull around by himself for half an hour anyway.

"I see. Well, when I'm done I'll get my lunch and join you! I've got a bento in the staff room, so I'll just eat out here." Makoto smiles at him again and leaves, going back to the kitchen. As he leaves, Haru watches his broad, muscled back, the muscle movement visible under his shirt. It's an athlete's back, for sure. Haru wonders absentmindedly what sport Makoto does as he sketches a faint outline on the paper.

When Makoto returns after finishing work, Haru closes his sketchbook abruptly. Is it weird to draw your friend's back?

 

* * *

 

 

Admittedly, it's difficult to buy a birthday present for someone you've only known for a few months. It's even harder when the recipient of said present is standing right next to you.

"I really recommend this one," Makoto says, pointing at some game with a sci-fi cover in the electronics' shop. "It's really interesting but also challenging!"

Haru nods, examining the box more closely. If Makoto hadn't recommended it to him, he might have bought this for him. But obviously Makoto owns it already. Pity.

"And this one here, it's a really interesting game about-"

"Are there any games you haven't played?" Haru asks, interrupting Makoto.

Makoto pauses, then looks up in thought. "Well yeah, I don't play horror games very much, and I don't really have the money to get a lot of games."

Haru hums, putting the game back on the shelf before moving to the CDs. Most of them are pop singles with brightly coloured covers and songs that are constantly on the radio.

"Do you like this kind of music, Haru?" Makoto asks, gazing at the CDs. "I wouldn't have guessed."

"I don't."

Makoto makes an 'oh' sound. "I don't mind these songs, but they do get kind of annoying."

Turning to Makoto, Haru says, "What songs do you like?" It's not just for the present anymore. He's genuinely interested, considering Makoto is a musician.

"I actually prefer rock songs," Makoto laughs nervously.

Rock songs and Tachibana Makoto in the same sentence almost makes his head spin. Someone as warm and easily-startled as Makoto being into heavy, dark music is a little difficult to understand.

"I know it's hard to believe," Makoto says, seeing Haru's face. "But it's true! I really love rock songs. Actually, I've even written a couple."

Tachibana Makoto _singing_ rock songs is even harder to believe, but Haru doesn't say anything. As surprising as it is, Haru really doesn't know much about Makoto at all. And besides, he’d kind of like to see Makoto singing a rock song.

He moves over to the phone section without commenting. It's a wall filled with the latest models, all touch screen or slide-up phones at varying prices.

"Oh, you need a phone, don't you?" Makoto makes eye contact with the phones on the highest levels, whilst Haru struggles to see them. Makoto points to a simple slide model. "This is the one I've got, it's pretty good."

Haru makes a noise of agreement, reading the words beside the phone but not understanding the terminology. What on earth is a '3G'? Why does a phone need internet access and why are some of these things more expensive than furniture? He really does need to get up to date with this kind of thing.

"Is it good?" Haru asks Makoto. It isn't too expensive, and if Makoto's already got this model, then he could maybe help Haru get to grips with it. He doesn't want to ask Nagisa or Rei, both of whom don't know he hasn't got a mobile phone, and Rin would almost certainly just laugh at him. At least Makoto won't judge him for not knowing these things.

"It is! It has good storage and the battery lasts for a long time!"

Haru, defeated, takes Makoto's advice and buys the same model as him. It'll be useful for if he needs help, after all.

Outside the shop, they sit on a bench so they can unpack the phone. Haru holds the phone, flips it over in his hands, getting used to the cool metallic feel of it. It's light blue, adding to the coldness of it. Makoto searches through the box, explaining what each wire does and showing Haru how to set up his phone.

"Compared to a lot of the newer phones, this one's really easy to use," Makoto says, showing Haru his own green phone. He slides it open and presses a few buttons. "Can I see your phone for a minute?"

Haru hands it over and watches as Makoto taps a few keys on the new phone, then types something into his own phone. After a minute or so he returns it.

"Now I've got your number! I'll text you and you can save my number too, okay?"

Haru nods and lets Makoto type something on his phone. A few seconds later, his own phone pings. He slides it open. A notification has appeared, telling him he has a text from an unknown number. He opens the message.

「Hello! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ」

Haru looks over to Makoto, who smiles. "Now you can save my number too!"

It takes him a few minutes and some help from Makoto, but he eventually gets the number saved on his phone.

"Now we can keep in contact more easily." Makoto's eyes are smiling softly. "I'm really glad, Haru."

Haru doesn’t say it, but he’s glad, too.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a good thing Haru has a phone now, because Makoto is barely in Iwatobi anymore. Life without being able to speak to Makoto at all seems like it would be very dull, and it already feels like something is missing, even when Makoto’s only 140 characters away.

「It’s so busy here right now. I wish I could relax for a second! I get that exams are soon, but they’re giving us too much work!」

Haru tries not to complain. University is important to Makoto, and if taking time to get through his work is the right thing for him, then staying in the city is the best idea. Besides, Haru remembers the stress of being in university. Even though he dropped out, the workload is impossible to forget. He can’t imagine staying for a second year.

「don’t stress yourself out.」

The words are carefully chosen, painstakingly entered with slow presses of each character. He’s still getting used to texting, but the typing is the least of his worries.

「Thanks, Haru. I’ll try not to!」

 

* * *

 

 

When he’s not having text conversations with Makoto or real conversations with Nagisa and Rei, he paints. It keeps his boredom at bay, and besides, it’s productive, since he’s supposed to be an artist.

Haru’s content with his life right now. His house is still small, even though his parents have already payed off his mortgage for him, but he doesn’t mind. Nagisa and Rei are still as kind as ever, always happy to see him when he goes to the cafe. Living near the beach means he can still swim whenever he likes, though it’s too cold right now, and he can easily go to the city to get art supplies when he runs out.

Still, he can’t help but feel that something isn’t quite right, like something is missing, or is going to happen. The feeling settles in his stomach and doesn’t leave. He ignores it as much as he can, but it still remains.

He distracts himself by focusing on other things, like what to get for Makoto’s birthday, and what he should draw next. Makoto’s music is still good, but his flow of inspiration has paused. He wonders if it’s because Makoto hasn’t been in Iwatobi as often, or maybe because of the monotony that Haru’s life has taken on. Maybe that’s why he can’t think of a present for Makoto’s birthday.

Of course, Makoto’s birthday arrives sooner than he is prepared for, and he ends up unsure about the present he has for Makoto. But he can’t change it now - all he can do is hope Makoto likes it.

They throw a party for Makoto, who luckily is able to come into Iwatobi on the Saturday before his birthday. When he arrives, party poppers blast streamers into the air as they wish him happy birthday. It takes a few moments for him to recover, but he smiles nonetheless, first at Nagisa, then Rei, then Rin, and finally at Haru.

“You guys…!”

Nagisa bounces forward, capturing Makoto’s attention. “So, you like it? This took a long time to organise, so you’d better like it!”

“I don’t think I’ve got any air left in my lungs, considering how many balloons I had to blow up.” Rei wipes imaginary sweat from his brow, then smiles at Makoto. “It was worth it, though.”

“Ai-chan even baked a cake!” Nagisa says, referring to the grey-haired boy from the Bug Off and the Scavenger Hunt. He works at the bakery near Goro’s!.

Makoto scratches his cheek. “You guys really didn’t need to go to all of this trouble-”

“Of course we did!” Nagisa says. He pretends to look upset, but it’s clear he’s jesting. “You’re our friend, Mako-chan, and you need to remember that! Besides, with everything you’ve done for the cafe, we couldn’t let something like this pass.”

“Nagisa…”

“Come on, we’re not here to get all mushy, are we?” Rin says with a grin, interrupting the moment. “Let’s eat some cake!”

Laughing, Makoto follows Rin to the bar. Even though Makoto’s not been in Iwatobi much recently, apparently he and Rin sometimes meet in the city, since Rin goes there for swimming. They laugh and joke together, talking as though they’ve been friends for years. Something burns in Haru’s chest.

The bar is laden with party foods, even though there aren’t many of them there at all, and there won’t be many more later on. Nagisa assured Haru earlier, however, that he’d be able to eat everything that was left behind. The centrepiece of the display is the birthday cake, a simple chocolate cake with a happy birthday message across the top in white icing. It’s not much, but Makoto’s face lights up at the sight of it.

“This looks so nice!” He turns to Nagisa. “Please, tell your friend I said thanks. The cake looks amazing.”

“Of course!” Nagisa grins, then takes out some candles and starts putting them onto the cake. “We’ve got to do this properly, though! Rei-chan, where’s the lighter?”

Rei passes the lighter to Nagisa and a minute later the cake is illuminated by seven candles spread across the cake. It makes it look a little nicer, but it’s still a simple cake, in Haru’s opinion.

“Make a wish, Mako-chan!”

Makoto looks at Nagisa as though to ask, ‘am I not a little old for this?’, but he obliges and blows out the candles in a single breath. The rest of them cheer and congratulate him.

This kind of celebration makes Haru wonder why things are like this. It’s always awkward to be the one blowing out the candles whilst everyone cheers - isn’t a birthday just a celebration of being older? It isn’t that big of a deal for Haru, to be honest. But when he hears his friends’ laughter, sees Nagisa’s enthusiasm and the effort put into the cake and the party and the joy on Makoto’s face, he pushes his cynicism to the side. If this makes his friends happy, that’s reason enough to celebrate.

Nagisa grabs a knife and gives it to Makoto, who cuts the cake into eight slices. A few minutes later, everyone has a slice and is chatting in various parts of the Cafe. Makoto and Rin sit on chairs at the bar, talking about rock music, whilst Nagisa and Rei sit at the table nearest to the stage, talking about something Haru can’t hear. Haru just sits on his usual chair, listening to Rin and Makoto’s conversation as he eats his cake. As much as he dislikes overly sweet foods, the cake isn’t too bad.

Haru doesn’t mind just listening in. He’s always been a much better listener than he is a speaker, so he doesn’t mind not contributing to his friends’ conversation. It allows his mind to wander. He wonders how Makoto and Rin get along so well. If Makoto will like his present. What everyone else got Makoto. Surely everyone else’s gifts are better. Haru drags his mind back to the present.

Before his mind can roam once more, Nagisa stands. “It’s present time!”

“What?” Makoto says, watching Nagisa as he rushes to the bar and ducks behind it. “You didn’t need to get me anything-”

“Nonsense!” Nagisa says, bringing out a small wrapped box. “For you, Mako-chan!”

“Ah, thank you, Nagisa.” Makoto takes the present. Without complaining, he carefully opens the gift wrap, revealing a black, rectangular box. There are no words on it. “Nagisa…?”

“Open it!”

Makoto gives Nagisa a final look of apprehension before opening the box. Inside on the cushion is an orange wrist watch. It has a chunky but modern design, looking a little expensive for the budget Nagisa surely has. Makoto’s eyes widen. “Wow, this is so nice! It looks expensive, though-”

“Price doesn’t matter, Mako-chan!” Nagisa leans over the bar. “Do you like it?”

“Of course! It’s beautiful. Thank you, Nagisa.” His smile is sincere as he takes the watch from the box and fastens it to his wrist. Luckily the watch already has a working battery and is set to the right time.

Next, Rin hands over an envelope containing a greetings card and a gift card for a music store. Makoto seems just as pleased with it as the watch, and Haru inwardly curses himself for not thinking of a gift like that. Compared to Rin’s gift, Haru’s looks cheap and unthoughtful. At least with a gift card Makoto can get something he likes. Haru’s gift is going to look horrible in comparison. But he can’t lie and say he hasn’t brought a gift with him. Seeing Makoto’s face fall at that would ruin him. Besides, Makoto’s probably already noticed the bag by Haru’s chair. He can’t lie about it.

Rei gives Makoto a year-long diary for the next year, embossed with a picture of a kitten. “You said you like cats, and you’ll probably need a diary next year, since university is hard work.” Rei pushes up his glasses, pleased with his gift choice.

Makoto smiles. “You’re right! Thank you, Rei.”

It’s the moment of truth. Haru takes the large, rectangular package from his bag and hands it to Makoto, conscious of the eyes resting on the package. “Sorry it’s not much,” he mumbles.

“Not much?” Rin mutters, taking in the size of it. Haru ignores him, too worried about Makoto’s reaction.

“This looks like a lot,” Makoto says, turning it over in his hands. “Can I open it?”

Haru nods, unable to speak. He watches those calloused hands tear the paper away, revealing the canvas underneath. Makoto’s breath hitches audibly.

It’s a painting. Haru couldn’t think of anything else to give Makoto, so he painted for him. It’s inspired by another of Makoto’s songs, a warm but sad song about two friends travelling through the woods together. The green trees are rooted in the canvas, reaching upwards and letting spots of light flow through the gaps in the leaves. The figures are mere silhouettes, tiny compared to the nature around them. His eyes trace every shape and colour of the painting, still finding things he isn’t happy with. Not wanting to look at it any longer, he looks up at Makoto.

Makoto’s eyes are wide with wonder, his mouth agape. He traces a finger lightly over the art, not noticing how Rin, Nagisa, and Rei try to look over his shoulders at the painting.

After a minute, Makoto looks up at Haru. His eyes shine, filled with an emotion Haru has seen before but can’t put his finger on, an expression his heart pauses at.

“Haru…”

He waits for the inevitable, but he doesn’t know what the inevitable is any more. All he knows is the brightness of Makoto’s eyes which almost match the forest life he holds in his hands. He could never convey that feeling on the canvas, although he’ll try to later.

“This is amazing,” Makoto says after a pause. “Thank you so much.”

Haru feels light. He bites his lip, trying to ignore the warmth in his cheeks. “It’s nothing.”

He resists smiling until he reaches home later that evening and thinks back on Makoto’s reaction. Only then does he smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks later, Haru's good luck starts to expire.

A few weeks later, Haru’s good luck starts to expire.

It’s been three months since Haru’s parents’ last letter to him, but when he wakes up today, he finds a new one in his postbox. As soon as he picks it up he knows it will be different from their usual mollycoddling. This time it’s sure to be serious, considering they haven’t contacted him for so long.

It reads:

_Dear Haruka,_

_It’s been a long time since you’ve written to us. Please try to contact us more often - or just get a phone. They’re so much easier than going to the extent of writing a letter._

That’s just like his parents, too busy to even write a simple letter. Haru decides not to tell them about his phone out of sheer annoyance. Besides, he doesn’t need a barrage of text messages from his mother asking if he’s okay.

_We’re worried sick about you and your future, Haruka. If you don’t tell us how you’re getting on, how are we supposed to be able to help you?_

_Now, we wondered when you’ll be returning home at New Year’s. After all, it is a family affair, and we can’t have you missing out. Write back to us as soon as possible (or call us!) telling us when you’re coming home._

_We miss you._

The letter ends with their names and signatures, then an expanse of blank space staring at him, telling him to write back. He puts the letter on his desk and sighs. The fact that his parents expect him to drop any plans and go back at the drop of a hat makes him want to refuse. Not that he has any plans, but them telling him to go home makes him want to stay in Iwatobi even more.

However, he probably won’t be able to get out of going back to see his parents. His mother will make sure to have everything organised for him going back, preparing a special dinner for the three of them to celebrate New Year’s. His father might not care so much about the celebration, but he probably won’t be pleased if Haru doesn’t turn up.

Haru loves his parents. He appreciates how much his mother cares for him and that his father is only pushing him into careers because he wants to help Haru get the best out of life. But that isn’t helping him.

Putting his parents’ letter aside, he decides to reply to it later. For now, he indulges in his art.

 

* * *

 

 

“Haru-chan!” Nagisa says when Haru walks into the cafe that evening. “I’ve got something important to talk to you about!”

Haru sits on his usual chair. By now he’s used to Nagisa’s ambushes. “What is it?”

“It’s Rei-chan’s birthday real soon,” Nagisa says, leaning on the bar. “And I want to do something special for him.”

It’s only now that Haru remembers Nagisa telling him a while ago that Rei’s birthday is in December. “It’s on the fourteenth, right?”

“Yeah, and it’s the second now.” Nagisa’s eyes are wide but serious. Haru marvels for a moment in the realisation that he’s lived in Iwatobi for over four months now. “That only leaves twelve days!”

“You could have a party for him,” Haru suggests, remembering Makoto’s birthday.

“But that’s a little boring, isn’t it?” Nagisa lays his head on the counter. “I’m out of ideas, Haru-chan.”

Haru isn’t exactly an expert in birthday celebrations. He was never invited to any in his youth, and didn’t host any either. “Maybe you should ask him.”

“It needs to be a surprise!” Nagisa looks at him in desperation. “If we ask him, he’ll just say, ‘Don’t worry, I don’t need anything.’” He pushes up a pair of fake glasses in an impersonation of Rei. It isn’t too bad, either.

“Maybe just dinner?” Haru says, not knowing what else to suggest. “Get a few people together and arrange to meet at a restaurant, then take Rei there.”

Nagisa blinks, then grins. “That sounds great! You’re a lifesaver, Haru-chan!”

Haru smiles as Nagisa babbles about possible plans and makes Haru a drink. (“It’s on the house because you’re awesome, Haru-chan!”) Seeing Nagisa so excited is refreshing, especially after the low feeling Haru’s had all day.

Of course, there’s no hiding his low feeling completely, and Nagisa notices it not long after he gives Haru his drink. “What’s wrong, Haru-chan?”

“It’s nothing,” Haru says, but knows at the pointed look Nagisa gives him that he won’t take that for an answer. “It’s just… I got a letter from my parents today.”

“Oh,” Nagisa says. “Was it bad?”

“They want me to go to their house at New Year’s.”

Nagisa blinks, not understanding the gravity of the situation. “What’s so bad about that? Won’t they be glad to see you after so long?”

“We don’t get on all that well.” Haru looks away, sipping his coffee. He doesn’t feel like explaining the whole ordeal tonight.

“You should still go.” Nagisa looks at him with unguarded eyes, and Haru can see the honesty in them. “They probably miss you, and you probably miss them, too.”

Haru doesn’t expect the last part of the sentence, but he doesn’t deny it, either. After all, a small part of him does miss seeing his parents and being around them, just for the sake of having company. But he doesn’t miss them so much that he wants to leave Iwatobi entirely, and he’s sure that’s what they want him to do.

“Go back at New Year’s,” Nagisa says seriously, then smiles. “Besides, it’s only for a couple days, right? It’s not like you’re going back forever.”

Nodding, Haru accepts the advice. There’s no excuse for not going. He might as well face his parents and tell them how he feels if it comes to that. “Thanks, Nagisa.”

“It’s no problem!” Nagisa grins before launching into a story about something Rei did earlier, and Haru has to resist another smile at his enthusiasm and ability to change gears so quickly.

 

* * *

 

 

That night Haru writes to his parents, telling them he’ll go to their house on New Year’s Day. At least now he feels less apprehensive about visiting them. Reminding himself that he won’t be there forever, that it’s just a short trip, helps him to stay grounded. He’s only going back for a few days.

Still, it’s a month until then, so for now he focuses his efforts on painting and trying to find a present for Rei’s birthday. Somehow it’s a lot easier to find something for Rei, especially after Nagisa and Makoto (by text) tell him what kinds of things they’re getting for him. Since Rei’s an academic who enjoys logic and science, they’re both getting him gifts to do with those things: Nagisa is getting him a book of different types of butterflies, and Makoto is getting him an astronomy book.

Of course, another thing Rei is fond of is beauty, and since Haru knows how much Rei fawns over his art, he paints. It’s not the type of painting he does usually, considering his most recent work has all been of nature, but it comes out well and he’s proud of it. He paints the stars in a swirling galaxy with a meteor close by. It takes him a few attempts to get the feeling of the painting right, but using a splatter method for the stars is more fun than he expects. Once it’s completely dry he wraps it in paper with mathematical formula printed across it and puts it in his wardrobe, ready for Rei’s birthday.

By the time he’s finished the painting, Rei’s birthday is only a couple of days away, so he doesn’t need to wait long to give Rei his gift. Everyone - Makoto, Rin, Haru, Nagisa, and of course Rei - shows up to the dinner, which Rei somehow doesn’t realise is for his birthday until dessert arrives and a cake is brought over to their table, covered in candles. It’s a victoria sponge, even more simple than Makoto’s birthday cake, but it still tastes delicious.

“You honestly didn’t have to do this for me,” Rei says, eyes glimmering with tears.

“Of course we did,” Nagisa says, smiling softly.

Rin adds on, “We’re your friends, dummy. Of course we’re going to celebrate your birthday.”

“You deserve this,” Makoto says.

Haru says simply, “Happy Birthday, Rei.”

Rei looks at him, then at his other friends, and his smile grows. “Thank you all so much!”

His smile stays on his face when he receives his birthday gifts, which he thanks them all profusely for. He looks honoured to have one of Haru’s paintings, and thanks him a few times for it, making Haru feel a lot happier that Rei likes his painting too.

“It’s beautiful,” he says as he takes in the stars. “This has to go on my wall.”

“Both Rei-chan and Mako-chan have one of Haru-chan’s paintings now!” Nagisa says in awe. “I wish my birthday wasn’t so far away.”

Haru looks down, feeling a blush across his face. It might become a regular thing, him giving his friends paintings on their birthdays. He feels a bit of a cheapskate, not getting them anything useful for their birthdays, but if they enjoy them, he can’t complain.

After the presents are given, they stay in the restaurant for a little while longer before heading their separate ways - Makoto north to the bus stop, Haru south to his house, Rin east to his house, and Nagisa and Rei west to the Museum, where they have some work to tie up. Even though it wasn’t a celebration like Makoto’s birthday was, everyone goes home having enjoyed celebrating Rei’s birthday dinner.

 

* * *

 

 

Nagisa had never been to the Observatory before tonight.

He knows where it is, of course - on the second floor of the Museum, above the ‘bugs’ exhibit. Even though it’s open to the general public, however, Nagisa’s never had the chance to visit, having always been busy in the cafe.

Now, as he stands outside the door to the Observatory, he doesn’t know what to expect. He imagines a room with a glass roof, a giant telescope and lots of fancy equipment. Of course, it’s much more likely to be a bare room with some books, a desk, and a little budget telescope.

He balances a tray carrying two mugs in his left hand and knocks on the door with his right. It only takes a few seconds for the door to open, the astronomer speaking before seeing his guest.

“Sorry, we’re closed- oh, Nagisa-kun.” Rei looks no different to how he did earlier at dinner, if only a little more ruffled due to time passing. He still looks handsome, of course. Rei always looks handsome.

“Hey, Rei-chan.” Nagisa smiles and raises the tray a little in his hand. “I brought some drinks up.” He might have only seen Rei an hour ago, but he knows since then he’s probably been doing a lot of work in the Observatory.

Rei blushes but smiles nonetheless. “Thank you, Nagisa-kun. Come on in.” He moves aside, allowing Nagisa to enter.

The Observatory is a small, circular room with a domed glass roof. Through it, Nagisa can see pinpricks glittering in the distance - stars. The walls are plastered with star charts, covering every square metre except for the window. Nearby is a desk cluttered with papers, and on the other side of the room a bookshelf overflowing with thick anthologies and astronomy books. Even the top of the bookshelf has stacks of books on top of it.

Possibly the most fascinating part of the room, though, stands right in front of him. A large, expensive-looking telescope stands on the back wall, gazing out into the night sky with a small stool before it. The telescope does look complicated - perhaps not in the way Nagisa had first imagined it, but still enough that it looks impossible to use. He can’t imagine how long it must have taken Rei to learn how to use it.

“Woah,” Nagisa breathes, setting the tray on the desk. “This place is amazing!”

Rei closes the door behind him and sits on the stool. “It’s relatively basic, compared to professional Observatories, but it definitely suits my needs. I’m glad you like it, too.”

Nagisa smiles and takes the chair by the desk. He hands Rei his peppermint tea before taking his mug of coffee and holding it close. It’s hot, but it doesn’t burn him. “So, why are you working late, anyway?”

“Tonight is the night of the Geminids meteor shower,” Rei says, looking out of the window. “Tonight, there will be a meteor shower that will last until tomorrow morning.”

“That seems cool.” Nagisa’s never been one for stargazing, but meteor showers have always interested him.

“It’s often known as the king of meteor showers,” Rei explains, looking back at Nagisa. “It is one of the best meteor showers visible to the human eye.” Rei continues to explain some of the finer aspects of the meteor shower, his language becoming more complicated and scientific as he goes on until Nagisa can barely understand what he’s saying.

That isn’t to say he’s not interested, of course. But he can’t deny that he is more interested in Rei’s eyes. He’s only seen it a few times, but whenever Rei starts talking about something he’s passionate about, his eyes brighten and become more lively, discarding their cool mask to showcase their love for the subject. The light highlights different tones of violet in his eyes, their spark similar to the light of the stars. If Nagisa knew an astronomical metaphor to use, he would. Instead, he wonders if anyone else has ever noticed this happening. Maybe if Haru notices, he could paint it. But would paint be able to capture the light of Rei’s eyes, all the different shades of purple that shine through them?

By this point, Rei is becoming even more animated. Not only his eyes, but his entire face is coming alive. The quirk of his eyebrows, the flush of his face, the grin he wears, the way his glasses slip down his nose and yet he makes no move to push them back up - it all shows his passion for the stars. Even as his neck muscles tense and move with his speech, his clothing and hair stays in place.

Rei looks beautiful.

Nagisa blushes when he realises what he has just thought, but he forgets that when Rei stops talking, becoming insecure.

He fumbles and pushes his glasses back up his nose. “A-ah, sorry, I’m sure you’re not interested in-”

“No, no! I am interested, really,” Nagisa says, putting his hands up. He lowers them, then says, “I just wondered… You really love astronomy, don’t you?”

Rei blinks, then smiles softly. “Yes. I have always loved the stars. They’re beautiful and logical. They’re fascinating. I really want to continue learning more about them.” His eyes shine again, not as passionately as before but still brightly.

As Nagisa takes in the words, he realises something he hasn’t thought of before. He’s only known Rei for half a year, but he can’t imagine Rei not being around. Rei is the dusty smell of books and a mass of formulae Nagisa doesn't understand. He is science and beauty and peppermint tea. But he's also goofy and clumsy and he carries an unnecessary amount of stationery with him at all times.

But Rei will go to university next April. Rei isn’t going to be in Iwatobi forever.

“That’s great, Rei-chan,” Nagisa says as sincerely as possible before standing, mug in hand. “I’d better go, I need to close the cafe up properly.”

“Oh, okay.” Rei smiles at him. “Thank you again, for the tea.”

“It’s fine.” Nagisa waves and leaves the Observatory. He can’t take his mind off his new realisation.

 

* * *

 

 

Haru is sitting under the kotatsu when the someone knocks on the door. It’s been a couple of months since someone last came over to his house, so the sound of someone knocking is almost foreign. Still, he stands (regretting it when the cold hits his bare feet) and goes to answer the door.

“Hi, Haru-chan!” Nagisa says when the door opens. He stands in the cold December air, wrapped in a jacket and scarf, grinning toothily at him. His cheeks are pink from the cold, although it’s hard to tell where his face is from under his blue beanie and blond fringe. “Can I come in?”

“Sure,” Haru says. He moves away and opens the door fully, letting the cold into the house after Nagisa, who bounds inside and peels off his jacket and scarf.

“Man, it’s cold out there!” He pulls off his hat and leaves it his jacket pocket, then puts the jacket on Haru’s coat rack. Spotting the kotatsu, he immediately sits beneath it. “Aah, this is heaven!”

“Did you just come here to use my kotatsu?” Haru asks as he flicks the kettle on.

“Nope.” Nagisa grins. “I have some stuff to talk to you about. If I knew you had one of these before though…”

Haru shakes his head, used to Nagisa’s antics. “Tea of coffee?”

“Do you have hot chocolate?”

“Tea or coffee.” Haru’s sweet tooth must have been removed when he was a child, because he’s never really liked sweet foods. Sometimes he has hot chocolate at cafes, but he doesn’t bother to keep it in his house.

“Coffee, please.”

“I only have instant,” Haru warns, putting some granules into one of the cups.

“That’s fine.” For someone who runs a cafe which uses proper coffee beans, Nagisa doesn’t seem to have particular tastes when it comes to coffee.

A few minutes later, they sit under the kotatsu, each nursing their drinks. Haru sips his tea quietly, waiting for Nagisa to speak first.

Nagisa looks down at his coffee, not speaking for a minute or so, then finally he looks up. “Rei-chan’s leaving Iwatobi next year.”

Haru blinks. He remembers Rei saying something about this year being a gap year from university, but it’s not something they’ve talked very much about.

“I forgot this year is a gap year for him,” Nagisa continues. “But when I went to see him at the Observatory, he started talking about how much he wants to become an astronomer, how it’s his passion, and I realised that he’s going to leave.”

At this point, Haru feels guilty for not having already told Nagisa that he might not be staying in Iwatobi either. But he can’t tell him right now - that would only break his heart even more.

“I don’t want him to leave, Haru-chan.” Nagisa looks up, eyes filled with sadness. “I can’t imagine Rei-chan - or you, or Rin-chan, or even Mako-chan - never coming back to Iwatobi again.”

Haru bites his lip but says nothing. He doesn’t know what to say to make him feel better.

“It’s like everyone’s starting to move on and I’m being left behind,” Nagisa confesses, looking down again.

“Nagisa.” Haru watches as Nagisa looks back up again, and hopes the few words he has in mind are good enough. “Even if Rei has to go, he’ll miss you too. He’ll keep in contact.”

“You really think so?”

“After tonight,” Haru says, remembering Rei’s face after they gave him his presents, “I know he’s going to miss you when he leaves. He really cares about you.”

Nagisa blushes a little, then smiles. “Thank you, Haru-chan. I know I shouldn’t be so silly, but he really is important to me. All my friends are.”

Haru’s eyes soften but he can’t bring himself to smile, not when he still feels guilty about his secret. “Don’t worry too much, Nagisa.”

Nagisa nods. “Okay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If one of the scenes seemed really familiar in this chapter, that's because it's based off [The Observatory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1823302), a oneshot I wrote in this universe two years ago for reigisa week. This version of it is obviously a little different, since a lot changed with the plot after that, but I hope it's still enjoyable!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto stops replying to his texts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for 100 kudos on this fic!! I am honestly so amazed that it has so much support, and I just want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for that. We're halfway through the fic now, so I hope the next half is enjoyable for you all!! <3

Makoto stops replying to his texts.

It hasn’t been long since Rei’s birthday, but Makoto hasn’t contacted any of them since then. He hasn’t been able to play at the cafe either. Haru isn’t too worried at first. Makoto is busy with university. He doesn’t have the time to text his friends when he should be studying for his exams.

When another day passes, Haru starts to worry. Is Makoto ignoring him? Did he do something wrong? Haru worries about unsaid things that Makoto could have taken to heart. But then he remembers that Makoto is just busy, and he'll reply soon enough.

Another couple of days pass and the worry lingers in the back of his mind. He tries to ignore it, but it's hard when his friends are starting to notice. Nagisa laments about the lack of texts he's had from Makoto, and even Rei is worried behind his reassuring comments.

There's nothing any of them can do, though. They have no other way to contact him, and he isn't answering his phone. All they can do is wait until Makoto gets back to them.

That is, until Haru gets the bus to the city one day.

The bus is busy and it gets busier as the bus goes through each town. More people pile on and Haru is forced to sit next to a pink-haired man of around his age. It would be alright, considering he has the window seat, but this guy doesn't seem to grasp the concept of leaving him alone.

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" the guy says, smiling. "It's still really cold, but loads of people are here anyway!"

Haru doesn't respond. Maybe if he ignores him, this guy will leave him alone?

"My roommate doesn't do well with the cold, but he's always out doing work for university and going to work! He's a tough guy." The guy's purple eyes shine with memories of him and his roommate together.

Haru thinks of Makoto. Just how much university work does he have, to have been off the face of the earth for a few days?

"Huh? Why are we stopping?"

Indeed, the bus is pulling to a stop in a lay-by at the edge of the main road. Everyone chatters, wondering what's happening, and even Haru can't deny his own curiosity.

A few minutes later, a voice crackles over the bus speakers. "Good morning, this is your driver speaking. We've encountered a problem with the bus which has caused it to break down. We've sent for help and hope to have the bus running as soon as possible, but for now we are unfortunately at a standstill. Thank you for your patience."

Sighing, Haru looks out the window. Oh joy, even more time to spend with this annoying pile of cotton candy.

The guy, however, seems to see this as a treat. "Since we'll be here for a while, my name's Kisumi! Shigino Kisumi."

His name sounds stupid, like some English phrase Haru has forgotten since being taught it at high school.

"What's your name?" Kisumi asks, still trying to talk to Haru despite his plans not working so far.

Haru looks out of the window at the passing cars. Maybe if he counts them, time will pass more quickly.

"Hey," Kisumi says, waving a hand in front of Haru's face. Haru whips round, scowling. Doesn't this guy have any concept of personal space? "What's your name?"

Maybe if he tells him, he'll leave him alone. "Nanase."

"Nanase...?"

Scowling, Haru looks back away and mumbles his whole name.

"Nanase Haruka?" Kisumi repeats, cocking his head to the side. "I've heard that name before somewhere."

Haru has no idea why his name would be familiar at all. He's never met this guy in his life, and already he never wants to see him again.

But still, Kisumi continues to think about it for a couple of minutes before a flash of recognition breaks him from his trance. "Oh, Nanase Haruka! You're Makoto's friend, right?"

Haru's eyes widen, despite his best efforts not to look surprised. Still, how does Kisumi know Makoto?

"He talks about you all the time!" Kisumi says, getting even friendlier towards Haru, much to Haru's chagrin. "You painted him a picture for his birthday, right? It's really good, he has it on the wall in his room! We’re roommates," he explains.

Frowning, Haru thinks back to the conversations he’s had with Makoto. Not once has he mentioned having a roommate. Then again, they haven’t talked much about Makoto’s life. Guilt fills him at not knowing even that small detail about Makoto. He must feel unimportant, like everyone else’s lives are more interesting topics of conversation.

As Haru is thinking, Kisumi continues to go on about Makoto being a “great guy” and always talking about him. Haru knows all this, so he doesn’t care about interrupting him.

“Has he been okay recently?”

Kisumi pauses, his face falling. “I haven’t actually seen him in a few days. It was weird. One night he got a phone call, then he just started packing a bag. He didn’t explain anything. He just said he’d be back as soon as he could and to cover for him in class.”

Mind rushing, Haru tries to digest the information. He imagines Makoto rushing to stuff clothes in a duffel bag, not having enough time even to tell his roommate where he's going, never mind to text anyone with information. Something big must have happened. Makoto wouldn't just leave without explanation otherwise.

"Has he not texted you or anything?" Haru asks, desperate for information.

"No," Kisumi shakes his head. "I haven't heard word from him since he left. I have no idea what's going on with him, sorry."

Kisumi tries to lighten the mood as the bus starts up again and they go towards the city, but Haru can't take his mind off of what Makoto might be going through right now. Just why did he have to leave so suddenly?

He hopes it’s nothing too serious.

 

* * *

 

 

Haru’s only saving grace when they reach the city is that Kisumi doesn’t try to tag along with him. He bids him farewell with a smile, promising to contact the Iwatobi Cafe if he hears anything from Makoto. For that reason, Haru is a little glad he met Kisumi. Only a little.

When he reaches the city centre, though, he runs straight into someone else - Rin.

“What are you doing here?” Rin asks upon seeing him, his hair still damp from swimming.

“Shopping,” Haru says, not bothering to ask Rin the same question.

Rin doesn’t expect a question in response, either. Instead he says, “Wanna get lunch then? I was on my way to get something anyway.”

The two of them end up in the cafe where Makoto works. After they order, Haru tells Rin everything he knows about Makoto’s disappearance so far.

“He’s seriously not even texting?” Rin says, an eyebrow raised. “I wonder what happened.”

Haru hums, sipping his coffee. It isn’t as rich as Nagisa’s brew, but it’s better than the instant coffee he uses at home.

Rin sees something in Haru’s expression and sighs. “He’s probably fine. He’s tough, he can take care of himself.”

Nodding, Haru agrees. He knows this, but he can’t help being worried.

The conversation ends there, and Rin steers it into more personal territory. “So, have you got a job yet?”

Haru looks up, almost spilling the coffee in his hand in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve not got a job, right?” Rin says, then sips his drink. “You should probably get one, you know, even if it’s just part-time.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Haru asks, eyes narrowing. Whether or not Haru has a job shouldn’t affect Rin.

“Because it’s important, and no one else has told you yet.” Rin looks at him, eyes deadly serious. “I mean it, Haru. Whatever you’re living from - your parents’ money, I guess - it’s not going to last forever. You need a job so you can support yourself.”

Haru narrows his eyes. Rin doesn’t have the right to be telling him things like this, things that don’t involve him in the slightest. “What does this have to do with you?”

“Shi-” Rin starts, then he coughs. When he recovers, he starts again. “I’m worried Haru. You’re going to dig yourself in a hole of debt if you don’t watch out. Houses in Iwatobi might seem cheap, but they get really expensive.”

Deep down, Haru knows Rin is right. He does need to get a job, but not just because of the threat of debt. If Haru doesn’t get a job before the end of March, his parents will force him to return to live with them. Not only that, but he’ll have to return to the Japanese Literature course which he dropped out of. His parents’ ultimatum creeps out of the recesses of his mind and he pushes it down again. He can’t allow himself to think too much about it. He still has a while to find a job. Staying in Iwatobi will be easy, surely.

Since Haru refuses to acknowledge Rin’s rightness, he remains stubborn. “You’re not my parents, Rin.”

“I’m glad,” Rin scoffs. “You’re more likely to listen to me than them, I’m sure.”

Looking down, Haru doesn’t reply. Rin clicks his tongue, sipping his drink.

“Just warning you,” he says, and doesn’t bring up the subject again.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, Haru tells Nagisa everything he knows about what they have now dubbed, ‘The Makoto Enigma’. Nagisa listens intently, nodding and gasping and looking worried the entire time.

“What happened?” Nagisa asks, hands over his mouth. It’s a rhetorical question, so Haru doesn’t answer. “I wonder if Mako-chan’s had to deal with something like this on top of his university work and his job for a while now. Maybe it got bad really fast. He must be so stressed…”

“Makoto’s tough,” Haru repeats Kisumi and Rin’s sentiments from earlier. “He can look after himself.”

“But he’s got a martyr complex,” Nagisa says. “He does so much for other people that he doesn’t notice the damage it does to him.”

Haru doesn’t reply, but both of them know Nagisa is right. Makoto wouldn’t have taken the job at the cafe otherwise. He felt bad for letting Nagisa down and offered to do it with no pay, despite the amount of work he had himself. Even when Nagisa apologised for not having known about Makoto’s workload, Makoto accepted it easily and still wanted to work at the Cafe. Then there was Halloween - that was definitely a sign of Makoto’s martyr complex.

Perhaps something is going wrong. Maybe he’s been putting too much stress on himself recently. If something terrible really has happened, then that can’t be helping Makoto’s stress.

Neither of them speak for a few minutes, not wanting to contemplate how bad the situation is. When they do speak, it’s not about Makoto anymore.

“By the way, I asked Rei to go shopping with me,” Nagisa says, brightening up, “but his reaction was super weird.”

“What do you mean?” Haru asks. Rei and Nagisa are always together, so Haru would think Rei would be happy to go shopping with him.

“He started blushing and looked really surprised. I mean, he accepted, but he was acting strange.” Nagisa bites his bottom lip. “I don’t think I said anything wrong.”

“What did you say?”

“Something like, ‘Hey, Rei-chan! Wanna go to the city on the 24th?’” Nagisa lightens the tone of his voice in imitation of his past self. “Nothing weird with that, right?”

Haru frowns. It isn’t odd at all. Just a simple request to go shopping on the 24th. It’s when he thinks about the date that it dawns upon Haru exactly what day Nagisa has asked Rei out on. The 24th of December. As far as Haru can recall, it’s usually celebrated by couples. Does Rei think Nagisa was asking him on a date?

“Nagisa,” Haru starts, but he’s interrupted by the door opening. Lo and behold, Rei walks in, looking prim and proper, but also tired.

“Evening,” he greets them, sitting at the bar.

“Hi, Rei-chan. Peppermint tea tonight?” Nagisa has already plucked a mug from under the counter.

“Thanks, Nagisa-kun.”

Haru sips his coffee and dares a glance at Rei. There’s no sign of a blush on his face and he’s acting the same as he usually does around Nagisa. Did he really react oddly to Nagisa’s suggestion, or was it just Nagisa’s imagination?

“Have I told you that you work too hard before, Rei-chan?” Nagisa says as he pours boiling water on top of the tea bag in the mug.

“This makes the hundredth time,” Rei says. It’s supposed to be a joke, but the tiredness in his voice makes him sound more exasperated than anything. “Is it bad to like your job?”

“Of course not!” Nagisa says, gesturing to the bar around him. “I like it here. I just don’t go overboard like you do.”

“I do not go overboard,” Rei says, but Nagisa points to the bags under his eyes.

“Then what are those?” Nagisa lowers his hand and sighs. “You always stay up really late to work, but you still get up really early to run in the morning.”

Rei looks away but doesn’t deny it.

“How long did you stay up last night, Rei-chan?” Nagisa asks. There is concern laced through his words and his voice.

“Until three AM,” Rei confesses. He looks up again. “But there was an important astronomical event-”

“Just because some cool space stuff was happening doesn’t mean you should neglect your health, Rei-chan.”

“But I would have missed-”

“Haven’t other astronomers documented it? Can’t you just watch it online?”

“It’s not the same as it is in real life!”

Haru stays silent, sipping his drink and staying out of the argument. It won’t do any good if he jumps in with his opinion, especially since he would agree with Nagisa. Instead he watches Nagisa’s concern come out, attacking Rei’s weak defence.

“Listen, I know I’m not getting as much sleep as I should,” Rei says, trying to pacify Nagisa, “but my body is perfectly fine! I don’t need as much sleep as most people.”

“You obviously do.” Nagisa points at the bags again. Then he sighs, backing down. “I’m just worried that you’re going to get ill or something.”

Rei blinks at him, then smiles a little. “I’m okay, Nagisa, I promise. I’ll try to get a little more sleep.” He stands, taking his tea. “I’ll be in the Observatory. I still have some work to catch up on.”

“Okay.” Nagisa waves him farewell, and Rei is gone. When the door closes behind him, Nagisa’s face falls. “He’s not okay.”

Haru doesn’t speak, and Nagisa doesn’t ask him to. The fun atmosphere of the night has been extinguished.

 

* * *

 

 

One Saturday afternoon towards the end of the year, Haru is heading to the Town Hall to post a letter when he hears someone call his name. He looks to where the voice comes from and sees someone he doesn’t expect to see.

“Makoto?”

Maybe it’s the effect of seeing him after a while of not seeing him, but Makoto looks different. Taller, maybe. Tired, definitely. His hair is messy as usual and he’s carrying his guitar case, but his eyes are duller than usual.

Makoto jogs over to him with a smile. “Hi, Haru.”

Even though he looks different, Haru can’t get enough of the fact that this is Makoto, standing in front of him. It’s been so long since he’s seen Makoto in person that he doesn’t know what to say. He asks the obvious question. “What happened?”

Sheepishly, Makoto explains everything to him as they find a bench to sit on. His father called him one night and dropped the bombshell that his mother was in hospital after a car accident. Makoto couldn’t stay, not knowing what happened to his mother, so he left as soon as he could, forgetting to tell Kisumi why he was leaving and even forgetting to pack a phone charger. This meant he had no way of contacting anyone once his phone ran out of battery.

“Mum’s okay. It was just a minor accident, so there aren’t any major injuries,” Makoto says, looking at his hands. “But seeing her in a hospital bed was really scary. She looked frail.”

Haru can see why Makoto was so worried. If his mother was in a car accident, Haru would do the same thing - go straight to her. Even if they’ve not been on the best terms recently, he still loves her.

He looks at Makoto and tries to show through his eyes that he understands. To fill the silence, he says, “I hope your mum’s okay.”

Makoto smiles. “Thanks, Haru.”

They sit in a comfortable silence without feeling the need to speak for a few minutes. It’s relaxing just to be in each other’s company again after so long. Sitting beside Makoto, Haru feels the warmth from him crawl into his skin. When he remembers what Kisumi said about Makoto not liking the cold, he looks over to his friend.

Makoto is wearing a thick jacket and a scarf as well as gloves. In comparison, Haru’s wearing a lighter jacket with no gloves or a scarf. He doesn’t mind the cold much at all, except for the fact that it’s too chilly to swim in the sea right now. Had he remembered earlier that it won’t be warm enough to swim in the sea until April at least, he might have savoured the times he swam there in the summer.

At the same time as he takes in Makoto’s attire, Makoto looks to him. “Aren’t you cold? You’re wearing a really thin jacket.”

“I’m fine,” Haru says, but before he can protest, Makoto is taking off his scarf and wrapping it around Haru’s neck. It’s warm from continued contact against Makoto’s skin, but Haru feels too warm with it on. He can’t tell whether it’s because he’s gotten used to the cold or if it’s because Makoto is a warm person.

“You don’t want to catch a cold,” Makoto says, moving back to check Haru isn’t still too lightly dressed. “Your cheeks are pink - do you need a hat too?”

“I’m fine!” Haru says, hoping to high hell that Makoto doesn’t have a hat up his sleeve too. The blush on his cheeks intensifies. He hopes it’s just from the warmth of the scarf.

Makoto looks a little put out, but he doesn’t protest. “Okay. Just tell me if you get too cold, though.”

Haru knows he’s just trying to be helpful, but Haru feels more like he could combust now more than he did before. The smell of Makoto drifts from the scarf into his nostrils and he can’t ignore the fresh, sweet smell that is Makoto. If he could paint smells, the picture of Makoto’s scent would be simple but satisfying.

His blush grows at the realisation that he’s thinking so much about how his friend smells, and he turns his head away. Makoto just giggles.

“I’m going to my parents’ house at New Year’s,” Haru says when the laughter has died down.

“Oh?” Makoto is surprised by the change of subject, but he doesn’t question it.

“I don’t get on well with them,” Haru elaborates, “but it’s New Year’s.” He debates telling Makoto why they don’t get on well. Makoto deserves to know.

But then Makoto speaks. “I think it’s good you’re going to see them. They’ll be really glad to see you. You don’t have to stay if something goes wrong, though.”

Haru stares at Makoto, taken aback. Even though Nagisa told him and he told himself that it would only be for three days, he hadn’t thought that he could just leave if something went wrong. It didn’t seem like an option, with his parents. But Haru is twenty. He is independent and has the right to leave if he wants to.

“You’re right,” Haru says. “Thanks, Makoto.”

Makoto smiles, face softening and glowing with a pink tinge. Haru’s breath hitches.

Then Makoto stands, and the moment is broken. “We’d better go to the cafe. I’m sure Nagisa will want to know I can play tonight.”

Haru gets up. He imagines Nagisa’s reaction when Makoto walks into the cafe - shock, excitement, annoyance. He smiles. “Yeah.”

For the first time in over a month, they walk towards the cafe together.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's eyes are on him when he turns to face him. They sparkle with hope for a new year, lit completely with happiness. In a quiet voice, he says, "Happy New Year, Haru."
> 
> Without holding himself back, Haru smiles. He barely ever smiles fully, but seeing his friends so happy, he can't help it. He smiles and tells Makoto, "Happy New Year, Makoto."

Nagisa gapes at them. “Mako-chan?!”

“Hi, Nagisa,” Makoto greets him, closing the cafe door gently behind him.

"I thought you had been kidnapped or something, where have you been?!"

Haru and Makoto take seats at the bar. Just as Haru anticipated, Nagisa is shocked. It makes sense, considering how suddenly Makoto disappeared and reappeared.

"Sorry, Nagisa. I only got back last night and decided to come here as soon as possible. Sorry for not texting you sooner." Makoto gives him a guilty smile before explaining the situation.

"I hope your mum gets better soon,” Nagisa says. Then his expression turns to an exaggerated pout. “But don't scare us like that again! I seriously thought you were in danger, Mako-chan."

"Sorry." Makoto smiles, relaxing into his seat.

"It's fine!" Nagisa says, smiling now. He looks happy to have his friend back. "But as punishment for not telling us where you went, you have to promise to be here on the 31st."

The 31st is under a week away. It's not on a Saturday, but Haru can tell why Nagisa wants Makoto here.

"On New Year's Eve?" Makoto says, blinking. "Is there a celebration here or something?"

"Yup! Every year we have a huge celebration with a countdown and everything!" Nagisa's eyes glow like fireworks, sparking with excitement for the upcoming event. "It's gonna be a blast, so you need to be there."

"I don't have any other plans, so okay."

Haru wonders if Makoto really doesn't have other plans, or if he's lying so he can call off his other plans later. It's probably the former - Makoto isn't the type to let anyone down, whether its his city friends or his Iwatobi friends. Although Haru does find it surprising that Makoto hasn't already got plans with Kisumi.

"You too, Haru-chan!" Nagisa turns to him. "You've gotta be there too, promise?"

He plans to go anyway, but he still nods. "Promise."

Nagisa grins, appeased, and starts making them their usual drinks. He takes a long time on Makoto's, creating a complex design in the foam of his latte. In the meantime, they sit in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence in a way they haven't been able to in a long time.

Taking his drink from Nagisa, Haru asks a question that's been on his mind for a while. "How did your trip with Rei go, Nagisa?"

Nagisa is taken aback by the question, but only for a second. "Oh, it was great! We went shopping and had lunch together, which was really nice. The restaurant was packed with couples though." Pondering it, Nagisa looks up, then shrugs it off. "I can't really tell why."

"Did you go on Christmas Eve?" Makoto asks. When Nagisa nods yes, he affirms Haru's suspicion. "Isn't that usually a day couples celebrate?"

It takes Nagisa a few moments to process Makoto's words and the implications of them, but when he understands, he blushes. Haru is impressed by how much red shows on his face. "Oh. You don't think...when I asked Rei-chan..."

"He thought you were asking him on a date," Haru says, voicing the words he has wanted to tell Nagisa since he first told him about the request.

Nagisa's blush intensifies and he looks down. "Oh. Oh my god." He buries his face in his hands out of embarrassment, and looks back up a few seconds later. "Does that mean he...?"

Haru and Makoto look at each other, having a silent exchange debating the unsaid question. If Rei really did think Nagisa was asking him on a date, does that mean he likes Nagisa?

Unable to take the tension, Nagisa buries his face again. "Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed."

Makoto breaks eye contact with Haru to look at Nagisa. "Why are you embarrassed?"

"Because I accidentally asked Rei-chan on a date!"

"Did you enjoy yourselves?"

Nagisa nods.

"Would you ask him on another date, if you got the chance?"

A few seconds pass, then Nagisa nods again.

"Then what are you embarrassed about?" Makoto smiles encouragingly at Nagisa. "He obviously likes you. Why should you be embarrassed if you like him too?"

"But I've only just realised I like him!" Nagisa says, laying his head on the bar. "How can I not be embarrassed?"

Makoto smiles in pity at him. He always responds to people with empathy and compassion. It's something Haru's never been able to do. He never knows what to say when people are upset or embarrassed. Maybe it's because Makoto is so much better with words than he is.

"Maybe if you say it more, you'll get used to it," Makoto says, but Nagisa looks up and shakes his head.

"I can't! What if someone hears?"

"Say it in your head, then."

All of this advice stuns Haru. If he'd been the one giving advice, it would probably be to follow his heart and not regret how he feels. After all, if you're going to fall in love, you shouldn't regret it, right?

Not that Haru's ever been in love that he knows of, of course. This is just from guesswork and watching the people around him as he grew up.

"Do you think I should say something?" Nagisa asks, his blush dying down.

"Only when you feel ready," Makoto says. "Don't rush it. Give it time."

"Go with your heart," Haru adds, finally having something to say.

Nagisa looks to them both anxiously, then smiles a little. "Thanks Mako-chan, Haru-chan. You guys are the best."

They smile at Nagisa, then at each other. Nagisa and Rei's relationship is sure to bloom wonderfully.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days pass and suddenly Haru is waking up to the last day of the year. The New Year's festival has finally come to Iwatobi, and the entire town works all day to have everything set up. The Hanamura Bakery is closed all day so they can make snacks for the night. _Style! Iwatobi_ have their yukata on sale again and are flaunting them in the shop windows. Stalls and stands pop up in the plaza as usual and lights are strung across the frosted trees. The only difference from the Fireworks Fest is that there's a large countdown clock in the town plaza in front of the museum. The mayor stands beside it for almost the entire day, and by nightfall he is handing out Roman candles and sparklers to passers-by, looking more excited as each minute passes.

Haru, Nagisa and Rei all take sparklers and thank the mayor before leaving.

"We need a lighter," Rei says, looking at the sparkler. "Or some matchsticks."

"You don't have any, Rei-chan?" Nagisa says, blinking innocently. "I thought you were always prepared."

"Lighters and matchsticks aren't needed often in everyday life!" Rei says indignantly. "Why would I carry them around if I don't need them?"

Nagisa pouts. "Well maybe I should find someone more useful then." It's obviously meant to tease Rei, and Rei realises this, but he still follows Nagisa when he rushes off to find someone with a lighter.

Haru doesn't mind their departure. He's so used to his friends rushing off that it's just a fact of life now. Sighing, he starts to walk after them, taking his time to look at the stalls and to take in the festive atmosphere as he does. It's nice to relax, to see the world around him move.

The relaxation doesn't last long. A familiar presence joins him before he can catch up with Rei and Nagisa.

"Hey, Haru," Rin says, catching up to walk beside him. Yamazaki walks with him and gives Haru a curt nod in greeting. Haru is a little glad to see Rin and Yamazaki are still getting along, despite the disagreements in their swim team.

"Hi, Rin." Haru's only seen Rin in passing since their discussion in the cafe. Even though they argued, though, Rin doesn't act weirdly towards him.

"You enjoying your first New Year's Eve in Iwatobi?" he asks. "I mean, the stands are cool and all, but wait until you see the fireworks at midnight."

Haru makes a noise of agreement. He can't imagine that the fireworks will be better than those at the Fireworks Fest, but he still looks forward to seeing them.

"Where's Makoto?" Rin asks, finally noticing that Haru is alone. "I saw Nagisa and Rei run off before."

"He's not here yet." He's supposed to arrive pretty soon. Haru thinks he might go to meet him at the bus stop.

Rin nods, then says to Yamazaki. "Anyway, we'd better find Ai and Momo. God knows what they're doing."

Yamazaki nods.

"Later, Haru." Rin waves a lazy hand and the two of them leave to find their friends. So Haru does the same.

 

* * *

 

 

The bus stop is deserted when he reaches it. Whilst he doesn’t want to wait for too long, it’s nice to get away from the centre of activity for a while, to sit down at the bus stop and watch the stars cross the sky above him. It’s already late, after eleven PM. There’s less than an hour until the New Year begins.

Haru doesn’t know what he wants for the New Year. He doesn’t have any goals or ambitions - maybe just for his parents to acknowledge his art, but that’s all. Maybe if he had ambitions it would make it easier. Then again, if he had ambitions, he wouldn’t be in Iwatobi in the first place.

Maybe there isn’t anything he can do. Art and painting might not carry him through life with enough money to survive. He refuses to go back to his parents in March without something in mind, but will they even allow him to become an artist?

He leans back on the bench. Life is tough.

A few minutes later, an engine trucks into his hearing, the smell of gasoline crossing through his nostrils and making him sit up straight. The bus pulls over in front of the bus stop. The only passenger on the bus walks out into the cold, thanking the driver in his usual friendly way.

Haru stands.

“Haru?” Makoto says, surprised to be met by his friend. “I didn’t know you were going to meet me. I hope you haven’t been waiting too long.”

“I haven’t.” He honestly doesn’t know how long he has sat there for. Maybe a moment, maybe an hour. Probably not an hour, actually.

Makoto smiles, as understanding as ever. “Okay. Thanks for meeting me.”

They start walking together into town, both going at the same steady pace, somehow synchronised as though they’ve been this way forever. They don’t speak, but that doesn’t matter. The silence between them is comfortable.

Not too long after they start walking, Makoto stops and gasps. Haru looks over to him, surprised by the sudden action, but he freezes when he sees what Makoto had gasped at.

Flakes of white fall down upon them, floating like ballet dancers towards the ground, sprinkling it before melting away. The snow falls on their heads, the first and last of the year surrounding them. Haru hears children in the plaza becoming more excited at the snow, imagines them dancing with their friends and trying to catch it on their tongues. He imagines parents smiling at their children, warning them not to fall. Others curse and search for umbrellas, hoping the snow will let up soon, just so they’re not as cold anymore.

The Nagisa of his mind jumps around like the children, playing in the snow as Rei uses his gentlest smile on Nagisa, his glasses becoming wet from the droplets. But Rei doesn’t care. Instead he looks up into the cloudy sky, watching the flakes fall and calling them beautiful.

His mind’s eye sees Rin as annoyed at first, complaining about the cold. But then Rin laughs, remembering that if the snow settles, tomorrow will be fun. He challenges Yamazaki to a snowball fight, boasting that he will definitely win. Yamazaki doesn’t back down - he accepts the challenge easily.

But the only one he can really see is Makoto: Makoto’s eyes shining as the snow drifts past his face, full of awe, as though the flakes are jewels falling from the night sky. It’s the same type of awe that he wore in his eyes upon seeing Haru’s art for the first time and on his birthday. It’s a sense of awe that Haru cannot capture but is captured by. It’s as though he’s seeing a miracle happen in front of his eyes.

A flake falls on Haru’s nose, pulling him out of his thoughts. Makoto looks over to him and laughs as Haru stares at the melting snow.

“Your nose is so pink, Haru! Are you cold?”

Haru turns his head. The last time he was cold, Makoto gave him his scarf. He doesn’t want Makoto to feel like he has to give Haru his scarf again - it just leaves Makoto feeling cold. “It’s not pink. I’m not cold.”

Makoto sighs, but he’s still smiling. “I thought I told you to wear a scarf, Haru?” His hands gravitate to his neck, but Haru interrupts them.

“You don’t need to give me your scarf, I’m alright.” He hopes his blush can be mistaken for the cold, too. “You’ll get too cold.”

“But you’ll catch a cold if you’re not careful,” Makoto says, but he lowers his hands anyway.

Haru remembers the warmth of Makoto’s scarf, the scent of Makoto that stuck to his jacket for a few days afterwards. It’s not that he didn’t like it, but he doesn’t want Makoto to feel too cold, especially since Haru isn’t bothered by the cold. “I’ll be fine.”

“If you say so.”

The two of them continue to walk, the snow falling around them. A small pile of snow has already formed on the countdown clock, which tells them they only have five minutes until midnight. More time had passed at the bus stop than Haru had realised. He must have been deep in his own thoughts.

Before either of them can say anything, Nagisa and Rei rush up to them, grinning.

“Mako-chan, you’re here!” Nagisa tackles Makoto with a hug, then turns to Haru. “You didn’t tell us you were gonna meet Mako-chan, Haru-chan.”

“It started snowing,” Rei points out the obvious. “Did the bus get through the snow alright?”

“Never mind that!” Nagisa says. “Tomorrow is gonna be amazing, we can have a snowball fight and make snowmen!”

“That sounds fun!” Makoto says, and Haru can tell he’s genuinely excited for it.

“Did someone say snowball fight?” a voice says from behind them. Rin, Yamazaki, and the kids from the Bug Off (Mikoshiba and Nitori?) stand before them. Rin continues, “Mind if we join in?”

“We’ll beat you this time!” Nagisa says as a way of confirmation.

“We’ll see about that.” Rin grins, his sharp teeth glaring at them.

A loud beeping sound suddenly starts, startling them. Nagisa gasps.

“It’s the countdown!”

The countdown clock is at its final minute, the last minute in the year.

“The year’s almost over,” Nitori says.

“It’s been a good one,” Rin says, smiling at Nitori.

Nagisa jumps in cheerfully. “The best!”

Haru can’t help smiling at his friends. Since July, this has definitely been the best year so far for him, as well. Coming to Iwatobi, meeting Nagisa, Rei, Makoto, and Rin, as well as everyone else - it’s been so much better than he’d imagined at the beginning of the year, when he was stuck in a literature course he didn’t want to do with no hopes of convincing his parents that art could be a plausible career. Haru had only dreamed of finding a place where he’s accepted and he can be free, but now he’s there. He couldn’t be happier.

“Ten!”

He wants to stay in Iwatobi.

“Nine!”

He wants to take part in silly events with Nagisa.

“Eight!”

He wants to listen to Rei talk about the things he loves.

“Seven!”

He wants to swim in the sea with Rin.

“Six!”

He wants to talk with Makoto.

“Five!”

He wants to hear Makoto’s music.

“Four!”

He wants to paint.

“Three!”

If he goes back, he can’t do any of that.

“Two!”

He wants to stay.

“One!”

This is his home now.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Bursts of colour erupt in the air, shimmering with the stars, fireworks as brilliant as the ones in August. The crowd below them cheer, hugging each other and wishing each other a Happy New Year. Everyone becomes friends for an evening, celebrating a new beginning together. It’s a spark of hope, a community atmosphere that Haru’s never experienced before.

He turns to his friends. Nagisa is hugging everyone, wishing them a Happy New Year. He lingers for a second too long hugging Rei, but Rei doesn’t seem to mind. Rin and Yamazaki exchange a fist bump, grinning. Mikoshiba throws an arm over Nitori’s shoulder, laughing.

Makoto’s eyes are on him when he turns to face him. They sparkle with hope for a new year, lit completely with happiness. In a quiet voice, he says, “Happy New Year, Haru.”

Without holding himself back, Haru smiles. He barely ever smiles fully, but seeing his friends so happy, he can’t help it. He smiles and tells Makoto, “Happy New Year, Makoto.”

The light in Makoto’s eyes shift a little, a ghost of the awe from earlier coming back, and his smile widens. Haru doesn’t tear his eyes away until someone knocks at his shoulder.

“Happy New Year, Haru,” Rin says, grinning in a friendlier way than usual. “Here’s to a good one.”

“Happy New Year, Rin.”

Only a second later, Nagisa tackles him with a hug. “Happy New Year, Haru-chan!”

Haru smiles down at Nagisa. “Happy New Year, Nagisa.” He looks over to Rei and wishes him a Happy New Year too. Rei smiles and nods in return.

No one speaks for a few minutes, watching the fireworks fly above them until they eventually die out, and the crowd begins to disperse.

“I’m gonna head home,” Rin announces. “I’m ordering pizza, so come over if you want some.”

“Did someone say pizza?” Nagisa whips his head around. “Sign me up!”

Rei looks surprised by the sudden action, but he smiles and shakes his head. “I’ll come as well, if you don’t mind. I’d best make sure Nagisa doesn’t cause too much mayhem.”

Everyone except for Haru and Makoto leaves a few minutes later, eager for some pizza. Haru looks over to Makoto. He’s staying over at Haru’s house again, which is fine, but he doesn’t mind if Makoto goes for pizza too.

“Are you not going?” Haru asks.

Makoto shakes his head. “I’m pretty tired, so no. Unless you want to go?” He does look tired, probably from all of the stress from university, his job, and his mother’s accident.

“No,” Haru says. He’s had enough human interaction for tonight, as much as he enjoys being around his friends. Besides, he doesn’t usually stay up as late as this, and he’s starting to reach his limit.

“Okay,” Makoto smiles, and the two of them head off to Haru’s house.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, Iwatobi is blanketed in white, blessed on the first day of the New Year with winter weather. That, of course, only means one thing: snowball fights.

The next day, Iwatobi is blanketed in white, blessed on the first day of the New Year with winter weather. That, of course, only means one thing: snowball fights.

Two teams meet in front of the Museum at ten in the morning, clad in their best winter-wear and ready to fight. When they arrive, however, they find that their teammates are not who they expected them to be.

“Last night when we were having pizza, we decided it would be cool to draw lots and have different teams than last time,” Nagisa explains to Haru and Makoto. “So we’re going to draw them now, once Rei-chan’s found the lots.”

Rei is scavenging through his pockets, his efforts so concentrated on finding the lots that he doesn’t hear Nagisa talking to him.

“Rei-chan, I thought you were always prepared,” Nagisa says, a little annoyed that it’s taking Rei so long to find the lots.

“Of course I am!” Rei says indignantly, still searching. “I have pencils, pens, erasers, elastic bands, paper-clips, a calculator, a pencil sharpener, tape, string, tissues, hand sanitiser, plasters, scissors, sticky notes in several colours, highlighters, a hole punch, a ruler, and of course, the lots!” He pulls the small paper strips from his pocket, his face triumphant.

“I knew you could do it, Rei-chan!” Nagisa says, taking the lots and organising them so the colour at the bottom isn’t showing. “Everyone, take your pick!”

Everyone takes a paper one-by-one, leaving Nagisa with the last paper. On the Red team are Makoto, Rin, Rei, and Nitori, whilst the Blue team consists of Haru, Nagisa, Mikoshiba, and Yamazaki. Haru can’t say he’s the most excited to be on the same team as two people he rarely speaks to, but it’s more unsettling to be on a different team from Makoto and Rin. He can see why for Rin - Rin is so competitive that it makes more sense to want to be on his team - but for Makoto, Haru isn’t sure. Makoto doesn’t look like he would be that competitive, but then again, looks can be deceiving.

“Is everyone ready?” Nagisa says. “The rules are simple - it’s a snowball fight. The last one standing is the winner.”

“Let’s go!” Rin says, and the teams split apart.

A few minutes of running later, Haru finds himself crouching with his teammates in an alley between two houses. It's small and cramped but it's the best they can find on short notice.

Nagisa takes charge. "We need to think of a strategy."

"Just follow your gut," Haru offers. It's the easiest strategy he can think of. If they follow their guts, they'll find the other team eventually.

Yamazaki, however, doesn't agree. "That's stupid, they'll ambush us. We need to have a solid base."

"You mean like a snow fort?" Mikoshiba asks. "Like Blue team HQ?"

"We could make a base here," Nagisa says, looking at each side of the alley. "If we pile up the snow on either side-"

"Then we wouldn't be able to get out," Yamazaki says, shooting down that idea. "You can do it at one side, but we'll need someone to keep guard here."

"Wouldn't we be better moving freely?" Haru says. He doesn't want to be cooped up in one place. "That way we won't get ambushed together."

"You think we should split up?" Nagisa frowns at the idea. It might be dangerous, not knowing who on your team has been struck down.

Yamazaki nods. "Sounds reasonable. Just don't focus on one target. Make sure to watch out for anyone nearby."

They also agree with the plan and split up, ready to take on the Red team.

Before he starts running, Haru gathers up a snowball, just in case he's ambushed. He doesn't want to be completely defenceless against the other team if they attack him by surprise. He wouldn't put it past Rin to do something like that. Nitori doesn't seem like the type of person who would have a very good aim, so he's probably safe if Nitori attacks him. Rei would use all sorts of logic to deceive the other team, so Haru might need to watch there. As for Makoto...

He has no idea what strategies Makoto might use. Ambushing him isn't something Haru can imagine Makoto doing, especially since he has a heavy tread. He has a big build, so it can't be easy for him to hide. Maybe he just faces the enemy head-on without any pretences.

Haru is prevented from thinking about it any further by a snowball flying past him, grazing past his shoulder. Without checking behind him, he ducks behind a tree and scoops up a second snowball. The crunch of snow tells him his enemy is getting closer, but he doesn't dare look out from the tree, not until he's sure he won't get hit with a snowball.

When another snowball flies past him, this time nowhere near hitting him, he takes his chance. He ducks his head out and throws one of his snowballs at the assailant. Rin dodges it with a crouch, scooping up some more snow as he does. Haru throws his second snowball and makes a third before dashing out towards the nearest building, ducking through the trees.

Rin follows him, yelling, "You can't run, Haru!" He isn't wrong, either; Haru is incredibly slow on land compared to in the water. It must be the wind resistance or the ground against his feet, or something he doesn't know or care about at the moment. All he's thinking about is getting to somewhere where he can shield himself from Rin's snowballs.

The trees provide a good coverage, though. Rin's aim is good, but all of his attacks miss their marks because of the obstacles before them. They're also difficult to navigate quickly and there are roots along the ground, making Rin slower than he would usually be. Haru keeps running, because while he's not fast, he doesn't need to focus on aiming at a moving target.

After a few minutes Haru reaches a building and ducks inside. Part of the rules is that they can't attack when the enemy is inside (because that might damage the building and they don't want to cause anyone trouble), so Rin can't attack him here. He hears Rin curse.

"Don't be a coward, Haru," he says. "You can't just hide in the Museum."

Yes, he can. He can't do it for long, but until Rin is gone, he will.

When Haru doesn't respond, Rin curses again and jogs off, probably to find a better target, since Haru isn't coming out any time soon. Either that or he's going to hide nearby and surprise Haru when he leaves. In the meantime, though, Haru goes to the bathroom and deposits his melting snowballs into the sink. He'll stay for a few minutes then leave, maybe after taking a tray or something to use as a shield. Nothing in the rules said they can't use a shield, after all.

He goes into the cafe, which is being manned by one of the Museum assistants.

"Welcome!" they say, smiling. "What can I get you?"

"Can I borrow a tray?" Haru says, looking at the plastic trays used to serve drinks to tables.

The assistant looks surprised, but nods and gives him a tray. "Just bring it back when you're done."

"Thanks." With his new shield in hand, he walks back to the Museum entrance. He scans the area with his eyes, but he can't see anyone around. Of course, it could still be a trap, but he takes his chances. Using the tray to shield himself, he crouches and pats a snowball together. Then he starts to walk.

No one attacks him. There is no rustling of trees or hurry of footsteps. No one is nearby. For some reason, this worries Haru even more. Why is no one here? Are they focusing on the rest of his team?

Instead of dwelling on it, he walks towards the plaza, half hoping he doesn't find anyone. For a while, he doesn't. The fight might have moved onto the other side of the river, for all he knows. After all, he was in the Museum for a few minutes, and he hadn't seen anyone for a while before that. He checks his watch - it's been half an hour since they started, and there's only half an hour left. He wonders who in his team is out already. Maybe Nagisa has been hit, or Mikoshiba. Have any of the Red team been hit yet? He hopes Rin has, but he can't imagine that happening easily, considering the speed at which he trailed him through the trees.

Haru is in front of the Town Hall when he hears footsteps behind him. He ducks behind the bulletin board and peeks out. It's Rei, but it doesn't look like he's seen Haru. Rei stops in front of a bush, his back to Haru. Haru could easily hit him from here. The bush rustles.

"Mikoshiba Momotarou-kun," he says to the bush. Mikoshiba must be hiding behind it. "I've done research and compiled all of my data, and I have the perfect gift to offer you in place of your surrender."

The bush rustles in response.

Rei pulls some pieces of paper out of his pocket. "I have these candid photos of Gou-san that I am sure will appease you."

The bush freezes. Haru squints at Rei's hand - from here, it looks like all of the photos are blank. Does he seriously think that will work?

"I have photos of Gou-san doing many sorts of things. I'm sure they will meet your standards."

The bush rustles and a head of orange pops out, but as soon as it's there, it's gone again, pulled down by a disembodied arm.

"You can't do that, Momo-chan!" Nagisa's voice comes from the bush, hushed but still in earshot. "There's no way Rei-chan would have that sort of thing!"

Haru sighs in relief. At least both of them are still in the game. Now, whilst Rei's distracted, would be the best time for Haru to strike...

"You're a tough one, Nagisa-kun," Rei says, but he doesn't sound disappointed. He puts the papers away.

Ducking down, Haru scoops together a second snowball. He stands again and looks out. Mikoshiba and Nagisa jump out from the bush and run away, and Rei begins to pursue them. Haru takes his chance - he throws both snowballs in Rei's direction.

Unfortunately, Haru's aim must be as bad as his running because neither hit Rei. They land a few metres behind him, and Rei hears them. Haru ducks back behind the bulletin board, listening for any sign of approaching footsteps.

Rei doesn't come this way, though. He stops for a second before continuing his pursuit of Nagisa and Mikoshiba. In fact, the only footsteps Haru hears are from behind him.

He dodges the snowball by an inch, moving to the other side of the board and picking up more snow. On the other side of the board is Makoto, smiling in an oddly unsettling way.

"Hi, Haru."

Haru doesn't reply, not taking his eyes off Makoto. He knows that Makoto will be able to tell if he goes to make a move, but he is conscious of the melting snow in his hand. He needs to act fast.

Makoto takes a step forward, moving past the board. Mimicking him, Haru steps back. They continue their dance, never taking their eyes off each other, never raising their arms to launch the snowballs they hold. Haru's left hand grips the tray.

"What's that?" Makoto asks, not even looking at the tray. "You found a shield?"

Haru's eyes narrow. It looks like Makoto gets pretty competitive.

"Smart thinking. Why not use it then!"

Doing exactly that, Haru ducks and holds the tray in front of him. The snowball hits the tray and he launches his own ammunition before Makoto can collect any more. It doesn't hit its mark, but it gives Haru time to stand and put more distance between the two of them. He ducks behind a tree and finds Makoto in front of the bulletin board, his back facing him.

Yamazaki is on the other side of the board. It seems he tried to attack at the same time as Haru did. "You won't be winning today, Tachibana."

"Please, call me Makoto," Makoto says politely. The way he is in a slightly crouched stance, one that suggests he is ready to run at any moment, tells Haru that he knows he is still behind him and that he will know if Haru tries to attack. Haru isn't stupid enough to try if he knows the attack won't connect, although Makoto is essentially cornered. "Anyway, I'll be the one winning today."

Quicker than Haru or Yamazaki expects, he ducks and puts together a snowball, launching it at Yamazaki before running to the other side of the building. The snowball misses and Yamazaki follows him, but by the time he reaches the edge of the building, Makoto is too far away to catch up to.

Well, he could be caught up to, but instead of running after him, Yamazaki walks over to Haru. "You got yourself in a tight situation there."

Haru shrugs, half focusing on listening for any signs of the other team.

"You need to pay more attention to your surroundings," he says, scowling. "You could have been hit, you know."

"Makoto won't hit me," Haru says, although it's entirely possible that he will. "I'll know if he tries."

"You didn't know that time until it missed you." Yamazaki sighs. "Just watch out. He isn't to be underestimated."

Haru nods and watches as Yamazaki heads south. He wishes that someone he barely even knows would stop lecturing him as though he's his parents - then again, Rin did the same thing about careers, didn't he? Maybe they're just alike in that aspect.

Rather than standing around waiting to be attacked, Haru heads in the same direction as Makoto, a snowball in one hand and his shield in the other. This time, no one will sneak up on him. He hopes.

For five minutes, he encounters no one from either team, and when he does, it's only Nitori and Mikoshiba, covered in snow and chatting as though they're not on opposite teams.

"We both got hit," Mikoshiba says when Haru approaches them. He pouts, looking like a child after being refused his favourite sweet. "So we're out. It's so annoying!"

"Sousuke-senpai hit me after I accidentally hit Matsuoka-san as well as Momo-kun," Nitori says sheepishly.

Haru nods at them. He does feel a bit bad for Kou, though - she doesn't know what's happening, and she obviously didn't want to be hit. He casts it out of his mind for now though. "Is anyone else out?"

"Not yet."

Bidding them farewell, Haru runs towards the river. He doesn't know if any of them will be on the eastern half of town, but it's worth a look. And it turns out to be very worth a look, because when he reaches that part of town, he sees Rin chatting with one of the bakers' assistants, smiling cheerfully. The assistant also looks quite cheerful, but also like they have no idea what's going on.

Haru sneaks up on him as quietly as possible and takes cover behind a tree. Snowball in hand, he takes aim.

Then the baker happens to look in his direction. But it's too late. He can't stop his arm from flinging the snowball. Clued in by the baker's glance, Rin turns and dodges behind the baker, who becomes the snowball's target.

Under his breath Haru mutters an apology before running off, hoping to lose Rin, who yells an apology behind him as he begins his pursuit. Haru may be slower than Rin, but he has a head start. He reaches another group of trees and ducks behind one, forming a snowball as quickly as possible and throwing it in Rin's direction. It clashes with one of Rin's snowballs, giving them both time to make up new ammunition and to take aim.

But neither of their snowballs have the chance to hit their target. Before either of them can take their aim, a snowball flies past Haru's head and almost hits Rin, narrowly missing. The two of them duck behind trees, not thinking to take advantage of the chaos to strike.

Yamazaki steps out, another snowball in hand. "I almost got you, Rin."

He almost got Haru as well, but he decides not to mention that.

"Almost being the key word," Rin says, grinning. He grasps his own snowball and steps out from behind the tree. "Your aim's seen better days."

Yamazaki rolls his right shoulder loosely. He looks displeased, but he agrees. "It has. But I can still hit my target."

"Then why haven't you hit me already?" Rin says. He doesn't take his eyes off of Yamazaki, but speaks to Haru. "Don't you try to hit me, either. I'll see you coming. I can take you both on."

Haru stays behind the tree. His snowball is warming in his hand.

"You sure about that?" Yamazaki says easily. "You might be able to take us both in a race, but in an attack?"

It sounds like Yamazaki is stalling for time. Haru tries to think of something he can do, something that will get them out of this situation. Then again, it sounds like Rin is stalling too. Does he want to end this at the time limit?

"Easy," Rin says. He tosses the snowball in his hand but doesn't make to throw it at Yamazaki. "You'd be pretty close competitors either way."

"At least if this was a relay you'd still have a full team. Two of yours are already down."

Two people? Nitori is one of them, but who could the other be? Makoto is a strong competitor, but so is Rei. Either Rei's theories failed him, or Makoto was caught unawares.

"That might be true, but Nagisa got hit at the same time," Rin says. Their teams must still be on equal standing, then. "Although I hear what happened afterwards was a little too juicy for public consumption."

Haru has no idea what Rin means. Nagisa isn’t the sort of person who would do anything indecent in public. Perhaps there was a fight - but then again, Nagisa doesn't face conflict head on. There’s no reason he’d have an argument with anyone here.

"Two on two, then," Yamazaki says.

"Maybe," Rin shrugs, looking too casual for Haru's tastes. Then his grin turns predatory. "Or maybe not."

Out of nowhere, a snowball flies at Yamazaki and hits him on the back. He looks down and falls to his knees. Haru turns and sees the attacker.

Makoto smiles apologetically. "Sorry, Sousuke." He doesn't look sorry at all.

Haru scoops up two fresh snowballs and backs away, trying to keep an eye on his two predators. Now that he's the only team member left, he needs to take one of them down, or else the other team will win. They have the advantage, of course, but he can't lose to them. He won't let himself.

"Two on one," Rin corrects Yamazaki and steps past him. The look in his eyes is enough to tell Haru that he is up against the two strongest members of the other team. Rin is fast and has a good aim, and Makoto can tell exactly what Haru is going to do a moment before he does it.

He's screwed.

He employs a tactic he would never use in any other situation: he flings his snowballs, one at each attacker, and tries to scoop and throw as many as possible in the hopes of catching one of them out. At the same time, he moves backwards through the trees, trying to get out of the line of fire.

Rin and Makoto dodge his attacks easily and aim their own snowballs at him. It's difficult, but he manages to dodge them all at the same time as implementing his plan. In the corner of his eye he sees the other players gather to watch the final battle. The outcome looks obvious.

But that's when a snowball hits Makoto.

With his big build, it takes him a split second longer to dodge oncoming snowballs, and eventually he is hit. Clutching his side, he looks to Haru and smiles before falling to his knees.

Rin and Haru pause in their attacking. A member has fallen. Only two remain.

The final showdown has come.

Each of them take a single snowball and make their way to an area with no trees. This needs to be a fair battle. The last one standing will win.

Silence falls as Rin and Haru face off. Rin looks more determined now than Haru has ever seen him, even when he's swimming. Does he look that serious? Probably, considering his usual deadpan expression.

They raise their arms, holding the snowballs up. It's time. Wrists tilt back, then forward quickly. The snowballs fly. They dodge each other in mid air and fly towards their targets.

Unfortunately, Haru's aim is still pretty bad, and his snowball lands a few metres to Rin's left.

Rin's snowball hits Haru on the face.

The cold is sudden and it bites Haru, but he does not fight back. He accepts the snow, and the snow accepts him. This is his fate. If he thinks about it enough, the snow is just frozen water.

Despite that, his face is starting to hurt from the cold. He wipes the snow from his eyes.

"We win!" Rin cheers. He high-fives each of his team members before looking over to Haru, who has just finished removing the snow from his face. "You did good, Haru. The rest of you as well."

Even though they've lost, they're cold and their clothes are wet, they smile. They smile because this is the most fun they've had in a long time and they almost don't want it to end.

Haru finds himself smiling too. "You guys too."

 

* * *

 

 

They end up getting hot drinks in the cafe and chatting together for a while, drying off. Haru's bus isn't for another hour, so he has some time to kill. As far as he's concerned, there's no better way of killing time than spending it with your friends after a snowball fight.

"You guys did really well," Makoto says, back to his normal self. Haru is still haunted by how competitive he got during their snowball fight, but he tries to cast the image away.

"You guys were awesome, though," Nagisa says, grinning. "Mako-chan was so serious about it! I thought I was dead when you came after me."

"You ended up getting hit by Rei, anyway," Makoto says, glancing between them. Nagisa and Rei meet eyes for a second before they look away, blushing. Haru has no idea what went on between the two of them, but he can only guess that's what was 'too juicy for public consumption' earlier.

Rin looks over to Nitori and Mikoshiba, a stern look on his face. "Maybe you two would have lasted longer if you hadn't hit my sister."

They look down guiltily. "Sorry Rin-senpai," they say in unison, although Mikoshiba doesn't look sorry at all.

"And you hit the baker," Rin turns to Haru. "What was up with that?"

"I didn't mean to," Haru says, looking away. It must have been his aim again.

"Now, now!" Nagisa says, acting as mediator. "It's all in the past now! We all had fun, so let's remember the good things."

They talk together until it's finally time for Haru to leave.

"Have a good time at your parents' house!" Nagisa says, hugging him goodbye.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Rei says. He knows Haru doesn't get on with his parents, but he's the type of person who thinks all people should see their parents at New Year's, even if they've had a huge fight.

"See you in a few days," Yamazaki says, then adds, somewhat awkwardly, "Haru."

Haru blinks at him, then replies, "See you, Sousuke." It's weird to call him by his first name, but he thinks he can get used to it.

He says goodbye to everyone else and walks with Makoto to the bus stop. Makoto is getting a later bus, but he offered to go to the bus stop with him anyway.

"Have a good time," Makoto says when the bus arrives. "And remember, you don't have to stay if things get too bad."

Haru nods, grateful for the advice. "Thanks. See you soon."

When he boards the bus and watches Makoto's silhouette fade into the distance, he wishes he was back there. Standing beside Makoto in the snow, feeling the warmth from his body. Smiling and laughing with his friends in the cafe. But there's nothing he can do, so he looks forward. It's only for a few days, after all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru wishes he was back in Iwatobi.

Haru wishes he was back in Iwatobi.

His mother meets him at the door, crushing him in a hug and telling him how much she’s missed him. Then she shoos him inside. “You’ll catch a cold with how lightly you’ve dressed!”

She then proceeds to make Haru a mug of hot chocolate (and Haru appreciates the thought, especially since she remembers exactly how he likes his hot chocolate even after he’s been away for a long time) and sits him on the couch. The two of them sit in silence, grasping their mugs.

“Your father’s at work, so it’s just the two of us for now,” she says, sinking into the old armchair. It’s her usual seat. Haru’s father usually takes up most of the sofa, not because he doesn’t want to let anyone else sit down but because he’s so tired after work.

Haru nods. It’s a cliche to say you can cut the atmosphere with a knife, especially since Haru isn’t even sure that would be possible with how thick the atmosphere is. It’s inevitable that this would happen. He knew he would come home to parents who can’t talk to him because they know they’re the reason why he moved out and that he doesn’t fully want to be here. His mother might feel terrible, thinking it’s entirely her fault. Maybe that’s why she’s tried to help him so much. She did send a lot of worried letters, and she didn’t have to invite him back for New Year’s. Haru starts to feel guilty and wonders if he should apologise. It’s not that he doesn’t love her and appreciate her efforts.

Before he can finish his thought, his mother speaks. “So, how is your new life going?” Her smile is frozen, as though it doesn’t pain her to admit that her son has moved on. “I’m sure the town you’ve moved to is lovely. What was its name again? Iwami?”

“Iwatobi,” Haru corrects her. “It is lovely.”

She nods, glad to have remembered the name. “Yes, that’s it. It sounds beautiful. Isn’t it beside the sea?”

“Yes.”

“Ah, you must love that. You’ve always been so fond of water, my little water baby.”

Haru looks away. “It’s a nice town.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

The silence descends upon them once more and Haru looks to his mother. For the first time, he notices how old she looks. She still looks pretty, but it’s easy to notice the lines across her forehead and cheeks; worry lines, frown lines, except she never calls them that.

_“Wrinkles are the marks of how much you’ve smiled,”_ she once told him when he was younger. _“I want nothing more than to grow old with lots of wrinkles to show that I’ve smiled a lot.”_

But the wrinkles make her look sadder, older. Or is that the bags under her eyes, underlining how tired she is? Perhaps he’s made her worry too much by leaving. Still, her bright blue eyes shine out against her skin, holding a childish sparkle, a mark of youth she will never lose.

“I’m sorry for worrying you,” Haru finally says after a few minutes.

His mother is surprised at first, but she melts into a genuine smile, the smile he always got when he showed her his art when he was younger. “Oh, Haruka, I’m fine. I’m just happy to see you at home.”

The word home makes him bristle, because they both know he doesn’t see this house as home anymore. But neither of them mention it.

After that, conversation is easier. Haru asks about how things have been going here, and she tells him the happy things: how she’s learnt to cook mackerel perfectly, and how she’s been looking forward to going on holiday next year. “Abroad,” she says. “We’ve not been abroad in a while.”

In return she asks him about his life, and he tells her the happy things just as she had: about Iwatobi, his friends, the cafe. He tells her about swimming in the sea and hanging out with his friends and how small his house is.

“I thought we’d paid off enough of your mortgage for you to get an expansion,” she says, frowning. “You can’t live in such a small house!”

He tries to tell her that it’s a nice size for him but she doesn’t listen. Instead of trying to persuade her, he changes the subject to New Year’s. He tells her about the town’s celebrations last night and about how it snowed so close to midnight. She tells him how lonely it felt to celebrate only with his father and how odd it felt not to have Haru here.

“We’ve not been to the shrine yet, so we’ll need to go later.”

Haru is glad they didn’t go earlier. In the morning, the shrine would be its busiest, what with people wanting their fortunes for the New Year and wanting to ring the bell. Besides, part of Haru wants to go to the shrine with his parents again, despite their differences.

They talk for a while longer until they finally notice the time. Standing, his mother says, “I’d better start making dinner. You can get unpacked.”

He pulls his suitcase upstairs, passing the bathroom and making a mental note to have a bath later. The bath here is more spacious than the one in his house in Iwatobi. That’s one of the only things he misses from here.

He gets to his room. It looks the same as it did when he left. There are only a few pieces of furniture (his bed, his wardrobe, and his desk) and the walls are completely bare except for the last year’s calender (still turned to July) and the poster of a dolphin and an orca he has from an old marine life magazine. His fingers drift over the wood of his desk, over the paint stains he’d purposely left there as a statement to his parents. It’s a wonder they haven’t tried to clean it.

But it looks like they haven’t been in his room much at all. The floor is clean and dust-free, and his duvet cover is fresh, but other than that, the room is untouched. He would have thought that if his mother had cleaned in here, she would have changed the calendar, at least.

After hauling his suitcase onto the bed, he opens the wardrobe, which has been left completely bare since he took all of his clothes to Iwatobi. He starts to unpack his suitcase, lightened by the knowledge that this is only a visit and not a permanent return.

Still, he doesn’t hate being here as much as he had thought he would. Having such familiar surroundings is comfortable, even if the situation has changed. It relaxes him, knowing that something has stayed the same.

His state of calm comes to an end when ten minutes later, the front door opens.

“I’m home.”

Haru stiffens.

“Welcome home,” his mother calls to Haru’s father, probably going into the hall to kiss him. “Did you have a good day?”

“Hm, lots of work to do.” A pause. Then, “Where is Haruka?”

His fingers dig into the shirt in his hands, creasing it.

“Upstairs, unpacking. He’ll be down soon.”

Sighing, Haru puts the shirt away and sits on the bed. Knowing that his father is downstairs makes the comfort he’s been feeling leave immediately. When he goes downstairs, he knows what his father will ask him - how is his future going? Is art suiting him well? But he won’t ask it sincerely. He’ll ask it knowing that there will have been no development and that Haru hasn’t even thought about the future.

He stalls by unpacking. Slowly he takes each shirt and every pair of trousers and puts them in his wardrobe. He hasn’t brought many clothes, since he’s only staying for three days, but he finds a way to make the packing take longer.

The thought that he’ll only be staying for three days is his only remaining comfort. Maybe in these three days, his parents will see that he wants to stay in Iwatobi, that there’s no point in him returning to live with them and study literature.

“Haruka!” his mother calls. “Dinner’s ready, come and get some.”

Everything will be fine, he reminds himself as he walks downstairs, towards his parents are. All he has to do is endure three days of his parents. Three days. He takes a deep breath and enters the kitchen.

His father looks the same as ever, wearing a business suit and tie, his black hair slicked back out of the way. It’s as though Haru has stepped a year back in time, but only because unlike six months ago, Haru’s father smiles at him when he enters the room.

“Haruka,” he says fondly. “It’s good to see you.”

 

* * *

 

 

The first night goes well. His parents are both kind to him, not bringing up the future or careers or anything of the sort. It’s a little disconcerting, but Haru tries not to dwell on it. They want to make him feel welcome. They’re happy to see him. They do not want him to fail.

Instead, his father asks him questions about Iwatobi, and Haru gives him the same answers he gave his mother. He doesn’t need to try hard to make Iwatobi sound like a beautiful town.

After dinner they head to their local shrine, mostly in silence as they ring the bell and pray for good luck for the oncoming year.

Afterwards, Haru gets himself an omikuji whilst his parents talk to some family friends. They aren’t interested in the fortunes and haven’t been for as long as Haru remembers. Neither is Haru, generally, but something intrinsic makes him pick out a fortune this year.

_Half Luck._ Half luck isn’t too bad, but it’s not the best. He skims over the mini-fortunes: _‘your business will do well’, ‘try not to lose anything’, ‘you will make good friends’, ‘your wishes will come true with help from others’_. Even for a half luck fortune, it’s not too bad. Rather than tying it to the tree as he would with a bad fortune, he tucks it in his pocket and returns to his parents, wondering what the future has in store for him.

 

* * *

 

 

That night, he retreats upstairs. The light on the front of his phone is blinking at him. Sliding it open, the screen lights up with unread text messages. He selects the first one.

「yo, haru. today was cool. let’s do that again. also u suck at aiming.」

Rin. Haru smirks and opens the reply panel.

「you moved out of the way. i’d have hit you if you stayed put.」

It takes less than a minute for Rin to reply.

「lol, you ducking wish」

「*ducking」

「god damn autocorrect」

Shaking his head, Haru sends a ‘lol’ in reply and moves onto the next text. It’s from Rei this time, though Haru doesn’t even need to look at the contact name to know that.

「Hello, Haruka-san. I hope you are having a good time with your parents. Please don’t stress yourself out. I’ll see you in a few days. -Rei」

Despite Rei’s pendantic attitude, Haru can’t help but smile at the text. He smiles even more when he imagines Rei wincing at Haru’s grammar in his reply.

「thanks rei. see you then」

The next text is from Nagisa.

「haru-chan!!! today was great!! cant wait till you get back so we can have another match (｀∇´)ノ」

「yeah it was good. see you then」

Nagisa’s erratic text style is just like his animated speech, full of lits and personality. It’s almost as though Nagisa is beside Haru telling him these things in person.

The last text is from Makoto, the simplest of the lot.

「Good night, Haru. Sleep well! (^^)」

Even though it’s the simplest, Haru still smiles reading it. It’s just like Makoto to send a goodnight text as though nothing has changed.

「night, makoto. you too.」

 

* * *

 

 

By the time he wakes up, his father has already left for work, so he trundles downstairs to greet his mother. His mother greets him with the smell of mackerel.

“I tried to make grilled mackerel. It’s not as good as yours, but…” she smiles and hands him the plate. The mackerel looks good, and tastes it too. She’s right, it isn’t as good as his, but he still enjoys it.

“Thank you for making this,” Haru says, genuinely thankful for the meal.

“You’re welcome,” she says, her eyes shining. “At first, I couldn’t get used to making meals for two people. Sometimes I would forget to cook at all, because it was supposed to be your turn.”

Haru looks down. He didn’t realise when he’d left how much of an effect it would have on his mother. But he knows she isn’t trying to make him feel guilty - that’s just not her personality.

She shakes the nostalgia off and leans forward. “Have you been eating properly? You look thin.”

He leans back, avoiding her scrutinising eyes. “I have been eating.” Maybe not as much as he should, though. Sometimes he stays up for so long painting that he sleeps through breakfast, and sometimes he doesn’t eat much at lunch, either.

“Then why are you so thin?” she says, then stands properly. “Just make sure you get three meals a day, okay?”

Haru nods and excuses himself, escaping to his room. He doesn’t want to make his mother worry about him or risk her asking how his future plans are coming along. If they’re going to discuss it at all, his father might as well be here to yell at him, after all.

 

* * *

 

 

The discussion is inevitable and comes at the end of dinner that evening. His father returns from work at the same time as yesterday, kissing his wife and smiling at Haru in the same fond way he had yesterday. They remain quiet throughout dinner, focusing on their food. Once they finish, however, Haru doesn’t have the chance to excuse himself before his father speaks.

“How is it going, then?” he asks, his face growing serious. Haru doesn’t need to ask what he’s talking about.

He looks down, straightening his chopsticks on his plate. “It’s fine.”

“Oh, so you have plans, then?” The words are not spoken sincerely. “And a job too, I suppose?”

Haru shakes his head slowly, not making eye contact.

“You still have no plans.” He sounds disappointed. Haru can feel his stern eyes burning into his scalp. “You still have no job.”

There’s nothing he can do. He has no counter-argument.

“It has been five months since you left,” his father says, then he repeats it. “Five months, Haruka. What have you been wasting your time doing?”

Making art, Haru thinks, but he doesn’t voice his reply.

“Gallivanting on the beach,” his father answers for him. “Playing hide-and-seek with your little friends. Enjoying the privilege of not having to work because your parents are covering your living costs.”

Haru keeps looking down. He fears that if he looks up, he’ll turn to stone under his father’s gaze.

“We didn’t let you move away so you could waste your time! You agreed to make a career for yourself!” His father his shouting now. Haru flinches at the volume. “How do you plan on making a career for yourself in two months?”

Haru’s head jolts up. Two months? He can’t only have two months left, surely…

“Yes, two months. Maybe you’d know if you’d been living in the real world for the past five months.” He presses his lips together in a stony expression, but Haru can see how his shoulders drop. “We give you one chance, and you waste it.”

Haru opens his mouth to speak, not knowing what he’s going to say, just wanting to tell his father that he will try, to ask him to give him more time, but-

“It doesn’t matter, now,” his father says before Haru can speak. “You have two and a half months. We’re going to make sure you make them count.”

Haru tries to see some sign of what his father means in his face, but it’s hidden behind furrowed eyebrows and frown lines. Layers of anger and disappointment.

“We’re not going to give you financial support any more.”

His breath hitches. Eyes widen. His body feels trapped, unable to move, unable to think, not after that. His lips part, dry, wordless. He looks from his father to his mother and back again, but he sees no sign of a joke. Their faces are serious, eyes pitying.

“We just want the best for you,” his mother says, and he feels betrayed. Wasn’t she supposed to be on his side? “But you’re getting nowhere with us babying you. You need to be responsible for yourself.”

He forgets how to breath. His chest feels tight.

“It’s the best thing for you,” his father says.

Something snaps in him. He stands, letting the chair screech against the kitchen tile. Not speaking, not trusting his voice not to waver, he leaves the room, leaves his parents and their disappointed faces behind.

 

* * *

 

 

It storms that night. Lightning cracks across the sky, thunder clapping seconds later. The weather howls, the wind crashing against the window.

Haru lies alone in bed, pretending to be asleep when he hears his parents whispering outside, keeping his eyes shut until the light from the hall disappears. Even when he’s finally alone, he can’t think. He still hasn’t processed entirely what his parents said to him. This can’t be happening, he tells himself, this can’t be happening.

But it is.

 

* * *

 

 

He sleeps fitfully and awakens before the sun rises at six in the morning. His father isn’t working today, and neither is his mother. It’s the perfect time.

Quietly he packs his duffel bag, taking everything from his room except for what was there before he arrived. It looks as though he was never here.

He doesn’t leave a note. His parents will know where he is and why he’s left. They caused this, he tells himself, but deep down he wonders if it was more his fault than theirs.

The cold bites through his thin jacket, but he barely notices it. The streets are deserted, which is not unusual considering how early in the morning it is. The bus stop is empty. It looks like the next bus, half an hour from now, will be almost empty.

He hopes his head will be empty too.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Haru wants to do when he returns to Iwatobi is to go home and maybe bathe. But before he even reaches the bridge nearest to his house, a voice stops him.

All Haru wants to do when he returns to Iwatobi is to go home and maybe bathe. Somehow he thinks that will soothe him, make the memory of last night fade to the back of his mind, even if it's just for a while. But before he even reaches the bridge nearest to his house, a voice stops him.

"Haru-chan?" Nagisa calls as he jogs over. His eyebrows are furrowed, but he smiles nonetheless. "I thought you weren't due back until tomorrow."

Haru doesn't feel like speaking, so he nods.

Nagisa squints his eyes, then his face becomes serious. "What happened?"

Turning his head, Haru tries to walk away. He doesn't want to talk about this. But Nagisa grabs his arm before he can leave.

"Haru-chan, please talk to me. I'm worried."

He turns to Nagisa. Nagisa looks at him earnestly, eyebrows close as he bites his lip. Something softens inside of him, and he sighs. "Let's go to my house, I'll tell you there."

"Okay."

 

* * *

 

 

When Haru tells Nagisa what happened, Nagisa’s mouth his agape. He covers it with a hand.

"I can't believe your parents would do that," he says when Haru is finished recounting the details of last night, leaving out the part where he might have to leave Iwatobi. "How are you supposed to do well if they don't help you?"

Haru shrugs.

Nagisa looks down, twiddling his thumb, thinking. Then he looks back up. "I want to help you, Haru-chan. I don't want you to have to suffer."

Blinking, Haru just looks at Nagisa. He understands what he's saying, but he doesn't see how he proposes to help him. It's not like he can make employers want to hire him.

Nagisa answers as though he knows what Haru is thinking. "Don't artists sell their art? Like, people pay them money to draw stuff."

“Commissions.” It's a term Haru's come across, but he's never tried to start them before. It seems like a lot of hassle. "I wouldn't know where to start."

"I can help advertise your commissions!" Nagisa says, face brightening. "If you figure out your prices and stuff, I can advertise at the Cafe - I'll even commission you!"

"Really?"

"Of course! That's what friends are for, right?" Nagisa grins.

Haru just stares. The fact that Nagisa is so willing to help him, even though Haru's never done much for him before, astonishes him. He barely takes in Nagisa's words as he starts to talk about setting up a website and asking for Makoto's help, because surely Makoto knows this kind of thing if he's done it for his music before. All he can think is that, maybe, things won't go as badly as he'd thought. Maybe this will show his parents that he can make a career from art.

He isn't completely convinced yet, but hearing this support from Nagisa helps a lot. Half a year ago, this would never have happened. Once again, Haru is struck by how much he wants to stay in Iwatobi, wants to stay by the sea. With his friends.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that evening, after his bath, Makoto phones him. It's the last thing he expects to happen this evening, but he doesn't complain as he takes a glance at the caller ID before hitting 'answer'.

"Haru?" Makoto's voice comes through the phone. Haru closes his eyes. Hearing it makes him calmer, as though Makoto is right beside him.

"Makoto."

"Hi," Makoto says, and Haru can hear the smile in his voice. It's sweet and gentle, as usual. "How's being at your parents' house?"

Ah. Haru had forgotten that Makoto doesn't know what happened. "I'm back in Iwatobi," he says. "It was a disaster."

He can hear Makoto's frown, the confusion and worry that crosses through his voice. "What happened?"

"My parents aren't giving me financial support anymore."

A pause. "What? Why?"

"Because I don't have a job." Haru looks over to his calendar. The month of January stares back at him. Less than three months left.

"That's awful," Makoto says. "How could they just leave you hanging like that?"

"They expect me to immediately find a job." Haru finds himself talking more than he has for a long time. "Even though it's difficult to find jobs, especially in such a small town."

"And the city's half an hour away, so they can't expect you to commute," Makoto says, piecing together the puzzle. "Do they want you to move back in with them? That just seems really desperate."

Haru nods in agreement, then remembers he can't be seen through the phone. "Yeah." He doesn't tell Makoto the whole story. It's not the right time. He wants to tell Makoto in person, and only if it comes to the absolute worst. Like if he doesn't earn money soon.

"What are you going to do?"

"Nagisa suggested doing commissions," Haru says, and is about to explain the word before Makoto speaks.

"Ah, that's a good idea! I'm sure loads of people would want you designing things for them, Haru." The smile in Makoto's voice has returned, although Haru knows Makoto isn't naive enough to think this is the perfect solution. "Are you going to do online commissions too?"

"That's what Nagisa suggested." He doesn't mention that he doesn't have a computer, a scanner, or internet access. That would just complicate things.

"That's great!" Makoto says, and Haru can see the relieved smile that must be on his face. "If you need any help, I can try my best. I have a webpage for my music, so I know a little about making a website."

It's just like Nagisa predicted. He must have known about Makoto's website already, otherwise he probably wouldn't have known. Or would he? Haru isn't at all well-versed in computers or the internet, so he doesn't really know if sites like Makoto's are popular or not.

"We'll get through this. Don't worry, Haru."

Haru closes his eyes, breathing in the calm that comes from Makoto's words. It's contagious. "Thanks, Makoto."

"It's fine! By the way, do you want to meet in the city sometime soon?" Makoto asks. "I was going to ask you anyway, but you just reminded me!"

He looks to his calendar again. He doesn't have anything scheduled for the next week. Or the next month. "Sounds good."

"Great! I'm working tomorrow, but how's the day after for you?"

It's good for him. Haru just has one request. "Can we go swimming?"

Makoto laughs, his smile flowing through the phone and warming Haru. "Of course we can."

They agree on the final details before ending the call. Haru still feels like Makoto is with him, keeping him warm and telling him it will be alright.

 

* * *

 

Today, the half-hour long bus trip to the city, once again spent sitting next to the mad cat lady from September, is worth it for two reasons. The first is that he gets to see Makoto again. Whilst it's only been a few days since he's last seen Makoto, it feels like much longer. Somehow he feels less troubled when he's together with Makoto. He doesn't know why it is, and he doesn't question it. Just being with Makoto is enough.

The second reason, of course, is that he gets to swim. Since it's winter, the sea is off-limits, and he hasn't been to the city pool for a couple of months. This means that when he gets to the poolside, he doesn't wait for Makoto before jumping (not diving, lest he be scolded once again for it) into the water. It swells around him, encompassing his body and accepting it. He stays underwater for a few seconds before surfacing and moving naturally into a front crawl. As usual, his worries fall to the back of his mind, drowned out by the water around him. He makes the turn and lazily crawls back to the other edge of the pool where Makoto sits, legs dangling in the water. Rather than ordinary shorts, Makoto wears a long pair of jammers, not unlike Rin's, and Haru wonders if Makoto was a swimmer in his high school days.

Makoto smiles at him when he touches the wall. "You swim so beautifully, Haru. Like a dolphin."

He hears the compliment a lot, so he isn't all that flattered. Instead of responding, he points at Makoto's ankles, a silent question.

"Huh?" Makoto looks to his ankles. "Is it my jammers? They're all I had in my room. I used to wear them when I swam in high school."

So he was right, then. "Which stroke?"

"Backstroke." Makoto's eyes glisten and he looks up into the distance. "I used to be really afraid of the water. It felt like there was a monster lurking, waiting to grab me."

Haru listens without interrupting. He can't imagine ever being afraid of the water, but knowing how scared Makoto can get, he tries to be sympathetic.

"It meant I really rushed all the other strokes. But one day, my friends wanted me to swim the relay with them, and they needed a backstroke swimmer. I said yes."

Makoto seems like the type of person who would agree to most things, to be honest. Even if it isn't a stroke he had ever tried, Haru can understand why Makoto would agree to swim it anyway.

"When I swam backstroke, I opened my eyes and I could see the sky." Makoto's voice lilts, recalling the moment. "For once, I didn't have to look down and wait to be attacked. The monster was still there, but I couldn't see it. I felt safe." He catches himself in his nostalgia and laughs, looking down as he scratches the back of his neck. "I kept swimming backstroke after that. It's my favourite stroke."

Even though Haru can't emphasise with the fear Makoto felt, he understands the feeling of having one stoke that just feels _right_. For him, it's freestyle. It's quick, dynamic, and the only stroke that keeps his mind off of his problems, makes him feel free, even if it's just for a minute or so. He breaks the wave of memories by saying, "Do you want to swim?"

Makoto blinks at him, then laughs again. "Yeah, let's swim."

And that's what they do. Haru swims front crawl, and in the next lane, Makoto stays by his side, facing the sky. They swim a couple of lengths before taking a break, which they spend chatting and relaxing in the water. At one point, when there aren't too many other swimmers nearby, they float side by side, looking through the skylights at the blue above them. Makoto is right, Haru decides - it is nice to see the sky when swimming. Although he still prefers the front crawl, of course.

One thing that Haru notices, swimming beside Makoto, is that it feels different from when he swims alone. Even when he jumped into the pool, or when he swam by himself last time he was here, the feeling was different from now. Now he thinks about it, even swimming with Nagisa and Rei that time felt different from his usual swimming sessions. The only thing different is that there are other people swimming with him, so he can't understand why somehow the pool feels warmer, the water more alive than usual. Swimming beside Makoto now, and swimming with Nagisa and Rei before; these times stick more easily in his memory. Perhaps it's because there isn't much to remember about swimming alone.

Swimming alone. Nagisa, Rei, and Makoto have all said things about not being alone before. He remembers Makoto's words to him at Halloween, and Rei's too. Nagisa telling him he wanted to help him; That he wanted to work together so Haru could get out of this situation; Not wanting Haru to suffer alone.

Haru remembers his own feelings from a few days ago, too. His new-found desire to stay together with his friends, to not lose them. All this time, he's been together with his friends, growing closer and forming a desire not to lose that close bond. He had never imagined something like this would even affect the way the water feels, but maybe all this time, he's been missing out. Maybe the water has always felt more comforting, more alive, when swimming with friends.

Clutching a hand to his chest, Haru looks up at the sky. If this is what he's been missing out on, he doesn't want to lose it, not at all. He has to strengthen his resolve.

He will not be forced away from his friends, from Iwatobi.

 

* * *

 

 

After they've swam for a while, they head to a nearby cafe to relax and get some lunch. Over his mackerel sandwich, Haru listens to Makoto talk about nothing for a while until a question enters his mind.

"You said you have a website," Haru says.

Makoto smiles and scratches his cheek. "Yeah, I do. It doesn't have much on it at the moment, since I haven't had the chance to record any of my music professionally yet." It must be a blank page with contact details, there for Makoto's advertisement rather than to showcase his work.

"Do you need to be on social media as well?" Haru asks, remembering Nagisa's ramblings about how they promote artists.

"Well, it's probably a good idea," Makoto says. "But a lot of artists don't have the time, so they have people to post for them instead. It gets the word out about your work, at least. And you can interact with other people in the industry."

Haru nods. He understands where Makoto is coming from, but having a social networking profile sounds like a lot of work. Besides, he doesn't have computer or internet access. How he's supposed to manage a social profile without these things, he doesn't know, and he definitely can't afford to buy them.

Makoto sighs, noticing Haru's disdain. "If you don't want to have a social network profile, you don't have to. I mean, you could use a computer at a library, I guess, but that might be difficult to do often."

There's a library in the Iwatobi Museum, but Haru hasn't been there, and he wouldn't want to have to go there every day just to go on social networks. He could be doing better things, like painting.

"If it's any consolation," Makoto says, "I do have accounts on Twitter and Facebook, but I barely use them. I only post if I've got a new piece out or if I'm playing a gig. But being self-employed means you do have to check your business email often, in case you get any offers."

Maybe Haru isn't ready for such a large commitment. He can't imagine that he'll ever have enough money to buy himself a computer, not since his parents took away their financial support. There isn't much left in his savings, and he needs it all to afford his house and meals. Even trips to the city are going to happen less often now.

Makoto smiles sadly. "I'm sorry, I know it's hard for you. Your parents must not have realised how bad your situation is now that you've not got their support any more."

They probably didn't think about that at all. Most likely, they assumed he wouldn't be able to survive and that he'd go back to them without complaint. Haru would rather have a job he hates than go back to them. After all, at least he'd have some freedom if he worked in, say, a fast food restaurant. More than if he is made to go back to study literature, anyway.

"I can use the library," Haru says, giving in. His financial stability is more important than his motivation, at this point, considering it is part of his motivation. At least if he makes profiles and checks emails he might be able to earn some money.

"You can do it," Makoto says, his smile brightening. "We'll get through this together."

Haru gives a small smile back. Of course, he's not alone. His friends will help him through this. Together.

 

* * *

 

 

Making a website is more difficult than Haru expects. He and Nagisa start off working on it together in the library, checking books about the internet and internet articles about building websites that are supposed to help them, but just make the process even more confusing. Eventually, Nagisa's break ends and he gets Rei down to help, since Rei knows a lot about technology.

"I've never studied coding," Rei says, and immediately Haru's faith that Rei would know what to do vanishes. "But I'm sure I can learn the theory, so worry not, Haruka-san!"

Haru doesn't say anything. Already this is too much work. He appreciates the help, but if it's going to be this complicated, he doesn't see the point in doing it. There's surely an easier way to put his art into the world.

Whilst Rei clicks around on the computer, Haru browses the books, his finger drifting over the spines of several volumes of art theory. The shelves seem to go on for miles, packed with books about everything from advertising to cookery. It's not vastly different from the library in his old university, where he found himself frequently falling asleep on top of textbooks. The only difference is that whilst his university library was large and modern, this library is smaller and older. Maybe it's the atmosphere from the museum itself, but it feels more like an antique with its worn pages and crinkled covers.

He's flipping through a book of watercolour landscapes when Rei calls him over.

"I am deeply sorry, Haruka-san," he says, turning to face him with regret in his eyes. "I was unable to figure it out. It might take me at least a month to learn this fully."

Haru expects as much and only nods in response. "Thank you for trying, Rei."

The next person they ask is Makoto, who is only able to come to Iwatobi the next Saturday, before his gig at the cafe. When Makoto does get there, he quickly helps them turn Haru's blank webpage into a colourful blog. There are even examples of Haru's art on the blog, too. It doesn't take them long after that to set up Haru's blog with his contact details and prices, and to create other social media profiles for him. As little as he wants a Twitter account, Makoto assures him it will help.

"A lot of people use Twitter, so it'll spread your art and people will want more," Makoto says, clicking onto Haru's profile. It's bare at the moment, but it won't take long to remedy.

"Does it work for you?" Haru asks, although he knows the answer already.

Makoto smiles. "Of course! I've not had a scout contact me yet, but people have heard my music. I have a lot of followers."

Haru thinks it might be more because of his face, which is on his profile pictures as well as the selfies he posts, but he doesn't say this.

They agree that Haru should check his new business email as well as his social networks every couple of days and that he should post pictures of any new drawings he makes. That way people will hopefully contact him. Commissions will start, and he'll have a job. He'll earn money. It's more than he could have hoped for, and although it seems like a lot of effort, Haru is starting to become excited about it.

As well as his online profile, they set up an offline profile for him too. He and Nagisa make posters advertising his art in an attempt to draw townspeople into commissioning him. It's Nagisa's idea, and he does most of the advertising, but Haru appreciates it and tries to advertise himself as well. Whenever customers come in to the cafe, Nagisa always points out the poster he has above the bar when serving drinks, and though it makes Haru feel self-conscious when he's sitting right there, he doesn't stop him. Nagisa is trying to help - no, he's already helping. Nagisa has done more than enough to help Haru recently.

That night, with the three of them alone in the cafe, Haru thinks back to the last time he was here, at the beginning of the month. There were a lot more of them at that time, but then he hadn't realised how important his friends would be to him. He recalls Makoto's smiles and Rin's scolding, Sousuke calling him by his first name. At that time, he didn't think about it. Was it so obvious all this time, that his friends would become so important to him? That they would even become his friends at all?

Now he thinks about it though, he never did ask what happened between Nagisa and Rei. He remembers how they blushed at each other. It must have been embarrassing, or too intimate to talk about, considering Rin's remark about it being 'too juicy for public consumption'. Nagisa and Rei haven't been together much since he returned, either - only when Haru needed them to help him with his blog. It's suspicious, but perhaps he shouldn't question it.

In the end, his curiosity overcomes him. "Nagisa," he says, looking to the wide-eyed blond. "What happened between you and Rei at the snowball fight?"

Nagisa stares for a moment, then blushes and looks away, fiddling with the cup he's drying. "What do you mean?"

"Rin said something happened," he says. Makoto looks over to him, his eyes questioning him. He must not know either.

"He saw?" Nagisa says, and his blush grows. "I mean, he must have been lying! There was nothing to see!"

"Nagisa." Haru tries to be stern, but it's difficult. He doesn't want to push Nagisa into answering.

Looking down again, Nagisa is silent for a moment before speaking. "Rei-chan was chasing me. Momo-chan had got away already, so it was just the two of us. Rei-chan's a fast runner, so he caught up quickly." Nagisa smiles, remembering the moment. "We both had a snowball, so we threw them at the same time. They both hit. But since we were close together anyway, when Rei-chan tripped over a tree trunk after getting hit, he fell on top of me."

Haru imagines the scene. A white, fluffy layer of snow, the pillow upon which Nagisa and Rei fell, both red-nosed and snowy from the fall and the snowballs. They were close, almost nose-to-nose, looking right into each other's eyes. That would be enough to startle most people, but Nagisa and Rei are already so close...

"We just kind of stayed there for a minute, I think," Nagisa says. "Rei-chan got a bit closer, and I thought..." He trails off. "Then a branch snapped and we both got startled. That's all that happened."

That must be why they're avoiding each other. Rei must feel awkward for almost kissing Nagisa, and Nagisa must feel awkward because they were so close. Especially since it was in public, for them to be seen so close would be indecent, or at least an interruption of privacy.

Nagisa keeps looking down, not even drying the mug properly now. He looks a little sad. Guilt reaches Haru, making him regret asking the question.

Since he's breached the topic, though, he continues. "Did you want him to?"

"Huh?" Startled by his question, Nagisa almost loses his grip on the mug. Once he's put it on the counter, he says, "What do you mean, Haru-chan?"

"Did you want him to kiss you?" Haru says.

Nagisa opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, then looks back down, blushing again. He keeps his lips closed, eyes unblinking. He nods.

"And he wanted to kiss you."

Looking up to him, Nagisa says, "You really think so?"

Haru nods.

"Does Rei-chan really...?" Nagisa looks back down. He looks conflicted by his new revelation. "It wasn't just his arms getting tired?"

"Rei looks like he has strong arms," Makoto says, pitching into the discussion. "Besides, he cares a lot about you, Nagisa."

Nagisa stares at Makoto for a moment, then at Haru, trying to gauge whether they're telling the truth. Then he looks down again. It's the first time Haru has ever seen him so quiet. When he finally speaks again, Nagisa smiles. "Thanks, Haru-chan, Mako-chan. I've gotta think about this a bit more, but thanks for making me realise."

Haru and Makoto look at each other and smile, as though they're parents, proud of their child for figuring out their feelings. Who knows, maybe Nagisa and Rei will end up going out. It entirely depends on them.

They don't stay for much longer. The cafe's empty, so Nagisa closes early and heads home whilst Haru walks Makoto to the bus stop. The night air is cool on their faces, chilling them. For once, Haru's glad he has a thick jacket on. There's no trace of snow left, but it's still cold, and it will snow again. It's just that time of year.

Their walk is mostly silent, with the two of them enjoying the peace between them. It doesn't take long for Makoto to speak, though.

"Haru," he starts. He sounds a little nervous, although what for, Haru has no clue. "You know how you painted those two pictures for me a while ago? The ones based on my songs."

Haru remembers them well. After all, it wasn't long ago that he fell asleep with green staining his fingers before November 17th, and it was only a couple of months before then that the first wave of inspiration hit him. How could he forget?

"Is it okay if I use them for something?"

The question is vague, and Haru doesn't want to agree to something he doesn't know the conditions of. "What for?"

"I'm recording my first professional album soon," Makoto says, his smile nervous but eager. "I'm going to get a lot of copies done so I can sell them, so I want them to have a cover booklet with lyrics. I hoped I could use your art in it. I'd pay you, of course."

Haru blinks. He can barely process the fact that Makoto wants to use his art for something so important, something that might effect his career. Is it really good enough? Despite his worries, Haru finds himself nodding. "You could use those for the backgrounds for those songs," Haru says. "I can paint for the other songs, too."

Makoto's eyes widen. "Would you really? That would be amazing, thank you so much, Haru!"

Even though he's just given himself a tonne of work to do, Haru finds himself feeling happy for Makoto. After all, Makoto's putting in a lot of work to make his album a success, so why shouldn't Haru help out? Besides, it could help get his art out there too.

They spend the rest of the walk talking about their plans. Makoto will send Haru some recordings of his songs done in the college facilities and Haru will use them for inspiration. They'll treat it as a commission - Haru's first - and Haru will be payed for his work. He hasn't heard the music, and yet Haru already feels inspired. He wants to paint something, wants to help Makoto in any way possible. He wants to make his first commission the best it can possibly be.

When Haru gets back to his house later, he stays up and sketches ideas for a couple of hours before collapsing into bed, his mind full of colour and music and the knowledge that tomorrow, he will paint.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Haru settles into a routine, Rin and Nagisa try to confront their worries.

The stereo crackles into life. Inside, the CD whirs, the telltale sound of it loading up. A clicking noise as the CD is pushed to the right song. It begins. A solo guitar plays a broken chord. Then another. It continues in a pattern of the two broken chords, soon accompanied by another guitar playing a different pattern of notes. Twenty seconds in, the singer takes a breath. He begins to sing.

Haru sets the stereo to repeat the song when it finishes. At his desk, he flips to a new page in his sketchbook. His pencil hits the page. The lines are rough, harsh, dark against the white paper. They mimic the contrast between Makoto’s voice and the drums, which begin to crash at the chorus.

When Haru first heard this song, the fact that it was a rock song surprised him. He still can’t fully get his head around Makoto singing rock songs. But it sounds beautiful. Rather than the harsh rock Rin made him listen to one day, this is softer. It’s the not just the sound, though. The lyrics strike him too, painting an image of desperation and wanting to understand. It’s filled with pain. Haru wonders what could possibly have happened to make Makoto write such a song.

He tries to show that emotion in his artwork. It’s difficult, but this sketch is not the final product. Over time, those emotions will become clear. Maybe he’ll even reach a state of understanding.

Just as the guitars play the final notes, fading into nothing, his phone beeps. He presses the pause button before the song can play again. Picking up his phone, he’s surprised to see the text is from Rin.

「yo, haru. you free tomorrow?」

Both he and Rin have been busy recently, so they haven’t hung out much. This would probably be a good chance to catch up.

「yeah why」

「wanna grab lunch? i’ve got practice but we can go to a cafe or something after that」

Part of his head reminds him that he needs to get this commission finished. Then he looks at his art supplies. They are beginning to dwindle.

「sure」

At least he’ll be getting out, too. He can’t remember when he last went to the city. Or when he last went to the cafe, either.

「cool. see you then. don’t kill yourself working too hard」

 

* * *

 

When he reaches the pool, practice is still ongoing. His hands hover at his belt, knowing his jammers lie beneath it. But he resists. Rin’s practice is almost over, so he would barely have any time with the water. And he didn’t bring a towel.

Instead, he sits in the stands, watching Rin and his team-mates swimming. It looks like they're about to do another medley relay. Rin's team is the same as last time, both in terms of the members and their attitudes. The first two swimmers look like they don't want to be there, Sousuke is looking off into the distance and rolling his right shoulder, and Rin is speaking to the entire team, probably trying to get them to be more excited. Haru can see Rin being an enthusiastic coach in later life, wanting everyone to work together and to enjoy swimming as much as possible. The idea of swimming together as a team, however, isn't universally appealing.

The team line up and the first swimmer takes to the podium. From how he dives in and breezes through the water, even Haru can tell he isn't taking the race seriously. He hasn’t improved at all since last time. In the back of the line, Rin frowns. The backstroke swimmer hits the wall and the next swimmer dives overhead. By this point they're only in third place. The second swimmer looks like he can swim without too much resistance, but he isn't much faster than the backstroke swimmer. When he climbs up onto the platform after hitting the wall, he isn't panting at all. Could it be neither of them have been using their full strength?

Sousuke is next. He brings their position up to second, but only barely. Despite not being the most enthusiastic about medley relay, he still gives the race his all. Haru can't see why the other swimmers can't do the same - is it because they don't want to be there? If they'd rather be swimming individually, then why aren't they?

When Sousuke hits the wall, Rin's dive is perfectly timed to it. He soars through the water, catching up easily with the swimmer in front. His stroke is powerful, but his kick at the turn gives him an even greater push through the water. Using all of his power, Rin strokes forward, pushing for the finish-

His hand hits the wall. Second place.

Rin climbs out of the pool, but this time, he isn't grinning. He looks to his team-mates, glaring. "What the hell do you call that?"

The backstroke and breastroke swimmers look at each other, then back to Rin, before speaking in unison. "What do you mean?"

"That!" Rin gestures to the pool. "You weren't giving it your all, were you?"

The backstroke swimmer glares at him. "I think we've already told you how we feel about swimming relay."

"Yeah, you already know we'd rather swim individually." The breastroke swimmer nods in agreement.

Rin's face reddens, but not from embarrassment. "The captain put us in a team together. If you don't want to participate, you'll have to talk to him. If you're going to make a half-assed attempt, then there's no point in you trying at all."

"We already did," the breaststroke guy says. "This is compulsory. Some sort of a team-building exercise."

"Then give it your all!" Rin's volume increases and he's almost yelling. "Do you think you're going to improve if you don't even try?"

"We're not relay swimmers," the backstroke guy says, also increasing in volume. "We specialise in our individual strokes! There's no reason for us to practise so much medley if we'll never swim it in a competition."

"If you practised it more, maybe you'd actually get chosen for a competition!"

"Hey," Sousuke says, putting a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Stop it."

But Rin pulls away. "No! If these guys want to do a half-assed job at swimming, then let me tell them what will really happen because of it."

"What, you think we'll be kicked from the team?" The breaststroke guy scoffs. "As if. We're good quality swimmers. We won't be kicked just because we can't swim a little relay."

Before Rin can make a retort or Sousuke can stop him, the captain approaches them. "Actually, if you don't focus on your team-mates as well as yourself, that can be arranged."

The four of them look to the captain, wide-eyed. None of them speak.

"Nakagawa, Iwashimizu, go swim another five hundred metres, then you can go."

The backstroke and breaststroke swimmers nod before hurriedly excusing themselves.

"Matsuoka." The captain turns to Rin, his face softening a tad from it's stern position. "Go and cool off in the shower. Your friend's waiting for you." Mikoshiba nods over in Haru's direction before moving over to some other swimmers.

Rin looks up and their eyes meet. For a second, Haru catches a glimpse of fire burning behind Rin's eyes, left over from the argument that has just ended, but it disappears the moment Rin looks away. He says something under his breath to Sousuke before walking in the direction of the showers.

Sousuke, on the other hand, walks over to Haru. "He's a little hot-headed at the moment. Be careful."

Haru nods. Sousuke inclines his head a little before going back to the pool to swim another lap. Haru picks up his bag and heads for the door, knowing Rin will meet him in the foyer.

When Rin meets him a few minutes later, he is fuming. He tries to hide it, but Haru can tell he's still annoyed by what Nakagawa and Iwashimizu said to him.

"Yo."

"Hey."

Their walk to the cafe is quiet, neither of them speaking. Usually Rin would talk about whatever happened at practice, or about whatever else comes to mind, but today he's too hot headed to say much at all. Haru doesn't dare try to start a conversation, not until he knows Rin has cooled down enough that he won't turn on him too. Not that he would, of course - Haru hasn't done anything wrong, and he isn't exactly on Nakagawa and Iwashimizu's side in this situation.

It’s only when they reach the cafe that Rin speaks. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine."

"It happens a lot," Rin says, picking up a menu and scanning it. "They just don't understand, you know?"

Haru nods, not knowing what to say. In this situation, maybe it's best for him not to say anything.

But Rin doesn't continue the subject. "Sorry. I know you don't care about this."

"I do." Haru hears the words before he thinks them, but he doesn't try to take them back. It's the truth, after all.

Wide red eyes stare back at him, surprised. After a moment, Rin asks, "Why?"

Blinking, Haru wonders if the reason isn't obvious to Rin, but he doesn't joke about it. "Because we're friends."

Even though it's so obvious to Haru, the fact seems to surprise Rin a lot more than Haru expected it would. Maybe it's because none of his friends have worried about him like this before, or it might just be because of the after-effects of his argument before. Still, Rin stays quiet for a few minutes, just staring at him with an odd expression on his face.

Haru thinks back to the last time they met at the cafe. At that time, Rin had tried to help him. Trying to convince him to get a job. Why hadn't Haru followed his advice?

"You worried about me last time we met here," Haru says, hoping Rin will remember. "Why shouldn't I worry about you when something happens to you?"

This doesn't help to make Rin's expression go away. He just keeps looking at Haru for a minute, eyes wide in surprise and unexpected emotion. After a minute, he looks down. "I've always loved swimming the medley relay. It's not even that I found medley particularly interesting - it's mostly because of my dad. My dad wanted to be an Olympic swimmer," Rin says, eyes glazing over as the past engulfs him. "He was on the swim team, and he came first with his team in the medley relay. I'm sure they had to have been the best team. Dad could have been an Olympian, but I was born. Instead of pursuing his dream, he became a fisherman."

It must have been because of his new family. Perhaps now that he had a love and a child, he didn't want to spend any amount of time away from them. Professional swimmers are hardly ever at home, so he would barely have seen them if he hadn't given up swimming. His family must have been extremely important to him.

Rin doesn't seem to see this. "I feel like it's my fault he stopped swimming. After I came along, there was no way he could have picked swimming back up. I ended his dream."

Surely Rin's father has told him that Rin didn't ruin anything, right? After all, it was his choice to give up swimming.

Noticing the confusion in Haru's eyes, Rin sighs and explains. "My father died when my sister and I were pretty young. There was a storm. Their ship sank three kilometres from shore."

Oh. That explains why Rin couldn't have just asked him why he gave up swimming, then.

"Ever since then, I had wanted to chase his dream, to become an Olympic swimmer for him. But then I realised how fun swimming is, and that I wanted to swim for myself, too." Rin's eyes glisten with hope. "When I was younger, the reason I obsessed over relay is because my dad loved it, but now I love it too. It's a connection between four people, and when it works, it's a sight you've never seen before."

When Haru used to swim, it was never in a team. He might have been on the school team, but no one liked him much. This connection Rin's talking about must be really special, only occurring when the right four people come together. Like soul mates, but for swimming. What must it be like to swim in tandem with three others, to be connected in the same lane?

"But they don't get it," Rin says, deflating. "Nakagawa and Iwashimizu don't understand how much the relay means to me. Even Sousuke doesn't really understand. He's too much of a stubborn lone wolf."

Nakagawa and Iwashimizu must find Rin's energy over the medley relay annoying. They don't understand the feeling Rin has experienced from it, so they don't see why he loves it so much. Both of them, as well as Sousuke, are stubborn.

"You just need to show them what it means to you then," Haru says. It's the only solution he can think of. "Show them a sight they've never seen before."

Rin frowns, scrunching his nose. "You think they'll actually see it?"

"If you show them how serious you are first, then yes." Haru's never been in a situation likes this, but he thinks it must be a lot like his friendship with Nagisa, Rei, and Makoto. Before Halloween at least, he didn't realise how important they are to him, but once they'd all grown closer, they began to stay strong and to help each other in the least expected ways. If Rin can forge a similar friendship with his team, maybe they'll go along with the relay, and he can show them why he loves relay so much.

"Alright," Rin says after a few minutes of thought. "I'll try it. Thanks, Haru."

Haru nods in response and sips his coffee. Whilst he may keep a cool exterior, he hopes Rin will get through to his team. After all, just having close friends to rely on makes more difference than most things.

"Anyway!" Rin changes the subject, leaning forward with a serious expression. "How have you been doing?"

"It's been okay," Haru tells the truth. His art has been progressing steadily. Makoto's recording session isn't far away, but he's sure he'll have everything done in time for the booklets to be printed.

"You're getting new supplies today, right? Does that mean you have a lot left?"

"No, I just needed new supplies." He has had people contacting him with queries about his commissions, but no one has formerly requested him yet.

"Good. Has Makoto payed you yet?" Rin is beginning to sound like his parents again, but Haru doesn't mind. Rin's just being concerned.

"No." Makoto's due to pay him when he hands over the commissions. At first, Haru refused any payment from Makoto, but now it's been agreed that Makoto will pay him once the commissions are finished, so Haru knows exactly how much to charge him.

Nodding, Rin sips his coffee. "Okay. You still have enough money in the bank for now?"

Barely. Since Haru's parents refuse to give him any more money, he's been living off the last dregs of his savings, and has just enough to get by until Makoto pays him. Even this trip to the City is putting a strain on this week's budget. Still, Haru nods.

"And you're sure you'll survive without help?"

This is the part that Haru continuously refuses. No matter how many of his friends offer him money if he's in a tight spot, he refuses and will continue to refuse until he is dragged back to his parents house with no money to his name. He will not take his friends' money. If he's supposed to be surviving by himself, he can't just accept other people's money. "I'm fine, Rin."

Rin sighs, but he's smiling. "Sorry. I'm just worried."

Things like this make Haru wonder where the Rin from earlier came from, the one who didn't know why Haru was worried about him. Rin worries about Haru all the time, so why shouldn't Haru worry back? They're friends, and it's what friends do.

Haru responds with a small smile, "I know."

And Rin's smile grows. "I know."

 

* * *

 

 

After they've finished their shopping, they return to Iwatobi together, which makes for a lively bus ride. Rin points out of the window, looking at some of the most mundane things and turning them into something interesting. The people around him chatter as usual, but Haru ignores them. For once, the bus doesn't feel uncomfortable.

They reach Iwatobi and make a beeline for the cafe, because even though they've both drank coffee in the past hour, they agree that they could use another cup as well as a catch up with Nagisa, whose Rei difficulties are still ongoing. Even though it's been a few weeks since Makoto and Haru gave him their advice, Nagisa still hasn't acted on it.

"It's difficult!" Nagisa whines when they question him about it. "Rei-chan is super nice and I don't want to lose him if he really doesn't like me back!"

"But he does like you back," Rin says, his hands over his face in exasperation. They've already spent countless cafe sessions trying to convince Nagisa of the fact. "He's head over heels for you and has been since day one!"

Nagisa raises an eyebrow. "You and I both know Rei-chan didn't talk to me at all for the first month he lived here."

"Well he started liking you after that, then!"

Whilst Haru knows why Rin is so annoyed, he understands where Nagisa is coming from. After building such a strong friendship with people, having something happen that changes the friendship is totally jarring. Maybe it's because the same type of thing might happen to him if he has to leave, but Haru can't bring himself to feel exasperated when he can emphasise with Nagisa so much.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he likes me as more than a friend," Nagisa says, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "Rei-chan thinks love is illogical."

"What do you mean?" Haru asks.

"One day, not long after I met Rei-chan, I asked if he had a lover at all," Nagisa explains, and Haru faintly remembers a similar questioning on his first encounter with Nagisa. "He just laughed and said, 'Love is illogical! I'd never be so weak to be taken in by something like that!'" He breaks out his Rei impression as he speaks, pushing up fake glasses and adding Rei's absurd laugh at the end.

"That's stupid," Rin says under his breath, then a little louder, "Rei is so dense he’d sink to the bottom of the ocean. He's so head over heels for you it's disgusting."

Nagisa blushes a little, but retains his frown. "Why wouldn't he have said something if he really feels that way, though?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to lose you, either," Haru says. It's entirely possible that both of them have the same worry and are too concerned about possibly losing their greatest friend to realise that their greatest friend holds the same romantic feelings towards them.

"They're never going to get together," Rin says, putting his head on the bar. "They're both too dense and too worried. I wish you would just grab him and kiss him, or something!"

"But Rin-chan!" Nagisa whines, and Haru can't hold back the small smile that crosses his lips. It's endearing how Nagisa and Rin interact, as well as how worried Nagisa is about potentially losing Rei. Whilst he wishes they would just get together, he can't help but understand how Nagisa, and potentially Rei, feels.

"Rin's right," he says. "Just tell him how you feel, Nagisa."

Nagisa looks to Haru, eyes wide and tinged with a little bit of fear. "Haru-chan..."

"He will not reject you," Haru says.

"Rei wouldn't be that cruel," Rin adds, going with Haru's advice. "He cares about you too much."

"Okay," Nagisa says. He clenches his hands into fists, trying to gather his determination. "I need to see Rei-chan."

"Go," Rin and Haru say at the same time. They'll tell anyone who comes in that Nagisa will only be a few minutes. If this helps Nagisa and Rei to finally get together, then it will be worth it.

Nagisa looks to both of them, then smiles. "Thanks!" Then he rushes out of the cafe, and silence falls.

 

* * *

 

 

The only thing Nagisa can hear as he rushes up the stairs to the Observatory is his own staggered breath, pushing in and out, trying to fill his lungs as his heart pulses through his veins. Energy flows through him. He needs to do this, to tell Rei how he feels. Without stopping to think of what to say or do, Nagisa knocks on the door as soon as he reaches it, prepared to do whatever comes to mind when it opens.

Unexpectedly, the door opens rather quickly, the space created by it filled with Rei's excited face. "Nagisa-kun, did you get my text?"

Nagisa stops. His excitement pauses, his heart freezing. "Huh?"

Rei blinks, the joy in his face calming. "My text. I sent you it a few minutes ago, so I thought that's why you were here."

"Ah, sorry Rei-chan!" Nagisa laughs, ridding himself of the nerves which begin to flutter in his stomach. "I must not have heard my phone! What happened?"

Rei's excitement comes off him in waves. It's an aura of energy that Nagisa only knows around Rei when he's seen some amazing astronomical phenomenon. Maybe that's what happened, and he wants to show Nagisa it? But instead of the invitation to come inside to see it Nagisa expects, Rei holds up an envelope.

"I was contacted today by my top choice university," Rei says. Now Nagisa looks closely, he can see the university name on the front of the envelope. It's in a city a few hours away from here. "And they've accepted my application!"

Nagisa's eyes widen and he starts to smile. "That's amazing, Rei-chan!"

"Thank you." Rei pushes up his glasses, putting the envelope on a table near the door. "I start at the beginning of April. They have accommodation for me as well. I'm honoured to have the chance to attend."

"April..." Nagisa's happiness dips. That's less than two months away.

Rei doesn't seem to notice Nagisa's dip in mood. "Yes! Of course, I'll move into the dormitories in March so I can get used to the campus, but it's reassuring that I'll actually be able to study astrophysics at the university of my choice. They were really pleased with my results, especially since I've been taking the year out to gain experience."

At most, Nagisa only has a month left with Rei before he leaves. This can't be happening though, he doesn't want it to be happening. Rei can't leave - not when Nagisa is only just ready to tell him how he feels. If Rei's leaving in a month, what's the point in starting something that may never continue? Besides, everyone would miss him - Haru, Makoto, Rin, Aiichiro… Why does he have to go?

Still, he tries to be happy for Rei. At least he's happy, he's gotten into the best university for him. He'll get to study and achieve his dream job. "That's amazing, Rei-chan. Congratulations."

Rei's smile grows and he thanks Nagisa. "I'm really looking forward to it. I'll need to start making preparations as soon as possible!"

"That's Rei-chan," Nagisa jokes, then says. "I need to get back to the cafe, but well done again!"

His smile turning to a frown, Rei pauses. "Oh, but wasn't there something you needed? You weren't here about my text, after all."

Nagisa forces a laugh and hopes it sounds realistic. "It's nothing, Rei-chan. I just had a feeling something exciting was happening. See you." He waves and takes off down the stairs, trying to blink the tears from his eyes.

He doesn't notice the concern in Rei's eyes as he leaves, but maybe it's for the best.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up, until suddenly they aren't anymore.

Nagisa doesn't return from the Observatory for a while. At first, Haru and Rin aren't too worried - Rei must have accepted Nagisa's confession, and if that happened, then it's no wonder Nagisa would stay upstairs with him for a while. But after half an hour passes, their concern grows. What if Rei rejected Nagisa? But Rei wouldn't do that, not when he cares so much about Nagisa. But what if he made a mistake, said no out of shock? Haru tries to stay hopeful that everything is going well, but Rin's worrying aloud doesn't help matters at all.

"If he hurts Nagisa, I swear I'm going to break him," Rin growls, teeth clenched. They resemble an industrial saw at this point, and if Haru was in Rei's position, there would be no way he'd hurt Nagisa for sake of not wanting to meet those teeth up-close and personal. "I'll break his glasses first, and then I'll kick his sorry-"

"It'll be fine," Haru says, interrupting him. Threatening Rei over a hypothetical situation isn't going to help anything at all - after all, Rei more than likely hasn't hurt Nagisa at all and would never dream of doing something like that.

"That's what you hope," Rin says. "But what if it isn't fine? Maybe Nagisa's crying in the bathroom, not wanting to come in because we'll know what happened."

"That won't happen." Haru hopes it won't, anyway. As non-aggressive as he is, he will take Rei down if he hurts Nagisa too much. Nagisa was his first friend in Iwatobi, and he can't let anyone hurt him.

Rin goes to argue back, but the doorbell twinkles before either of them can speak. They turn to the door.

Nagisa steps through the door, wearing a watery smile and red-ringed eyes. "I'm back. Thanks for looking after the cafe." Even his voice wobbles, full of unshed tears. Something must have happened, and as little as Haru wants to believe it, it can't have been good.

"Please tell me the tears were happy ones," Rin says. He clenches his hands into fists and grits his teeth, as though he's already been told the bad news.

But Nagisa only looks down, not answering verbally. Not that he needs to - they can tell exactly what his answer is.

Rin burns with anger. He rises from his stool, making for the door. "I am going to kill Rei the moment I set my hands on him-"

"Rin-chan, no!" Nagisa leaps forward, grabbing his arm before he can move any further. "Don't, Rei-chan didn't do anything wrong."

"He made you cry!" Rin argues, but he doesn't resist Nagisa's grip. "He's obviously hurt you, hasn't he?"

"Not intentionally!" Nagisa keeps contact with Rin's eyes and arm. Tears are beginning to spring into his raw eyes once more. "Please, Rin-chan, let me explain!"

The tears break the barrier. Rin gives up resistance, nodding. "Okay." He must feel guilty for having made Nagisa cry again, although if Nagisa has to recount what happened, he would likely cry again anyway.

After taking seats at the bar, with Nagisa sitting between Haru and Rin, Nagisa explains. He tells them Rei's good news and how empty he felt hearing it, how he was excited for Rei but also heartbroken, because now there is no way they could get together. He tells them how he didn't confess, how he got out of there as quickly as possible and has been in the bathroom ever since, trying to compose himself.

When he finishes, he looks exhausted. "Sorry for making you worry."

"It's fine," Haru says, trying to be comforting. At the moment, though, he's finding it difficult. If Nagisa's problem is that Rei will be leaving Iwatobi for a faraway place very soon, then how will he react when he hears that Haru might have to leave as well? There's no way Haru can tell him, not whilst he's still trying to get over this heartbreak.

"Why can't you confess, though?" Rin says, frowning. His anger from earlier has dissipated, replaced with an expression of empathy. "You could still keep in contact when he's away."

Nagisa shakes his head. "If Rei-chan moves away, he'll be starting a new part of his life. Why would he want to cling to the past?"

Haru thinks he's starting to understand Nagisa's problem: he has a fear of being left behind by his friends. The idea that any of them will be leaving is terrifying, because what if they forget about him, and they drift apart? Even though right now they have a strong connection, what are the chances of it breaking? If this is really how Nagisa feels, there's no way Haru will ever be able to tell Nagisa without hurting him. He could promise as much as possible that he wouldn't leave Nagisa behind, and whilst it would be the truth, it would still hurt Nagisa. From now on, he needs to try even harder to make sure he can stay in Iwatobi.

"It's not clinging to the past," Rin says. "It's his present and his future. You two have such a strong connection, there's no way Rei could forget about you easily. You'd need to wipe his memory completely."

"You think so?" Nagisa asks, brightening a little. It isn't much, but it's a development. "I just don't want to lose Rei-chan."

"I know," Rin says. "But people move. People change living places. But people stay friends. Remember how I went to Australia for a few years?"

"You didn't contact anyone," Nagisa points out.

"I did!" Rin says indignantly. "I sent letters!"

"Only for the first few months."

"You know what happened after that, though."

Haru looks back and forth between the two of them, trying to figure out the context of the conversation. Rin went to Australia, sent letters for the first few months, but stopped afterwards. But what happened? Why was he in Australia in the first place?

"What I'm trying to say," Rin continues, "is that I still remembered you all. I contacted you. I spoke to you when I came back."

"You were in a jerky mood for a few months, though," Nagisa says. "You were really mean, actually."

"You know why that happened," Rin says, then he sighs. "Whatever. I'm trying to say that you can still be friends with people if you live in different places. If your friendship is strong enough, you're gonna meet again. Besides, nothing could keep you and Rei apart for long."

Nagisa nods a few times in response, then looks up at Rin. "I guess so. It's still hard to process, though."

Haru chips back into the conversation. "Give it time."

Looking over to him, then back to Rin, Nagisa finally gives a small, albeit genuine smile. "Thank you, guys."

Rin and Haru smile back at him, but Haru can't help but feel guilty that he hasn't told Nagisa that he could be leaving too. Still, he has time to avoid a conversation like that. All he needs to do is focus.

 

* * *

 

 

It only takes another couple of weeks for Haru to finish all of the commissions for Makoto. Overall he's happy with them, and once they're in the book, they should look much better. Of course, Haru will always find mistakes in them, but there's nothing he can do about it now.

On the next Saturday night that Makoto's in Iwatobi, Haru gives him the paintings after his gig. They're on their way to the bus station when Haru presents Makoto with a carrier bag filled with the paintings. Makoto flips through each one, looking at them with the same sense of awe he wears whenever he looks at Haru's artwork.

"These are amazing! Thank you so much, Haru."

If Haru's financial status had been a little better, maybe he wouldn't have charged for this commission. Even though it ate up a lot of his resources, just seeing Makoto this happy makes it all feel worthwhile. Besides, it's going to help Makoto gain attention as a singer and songwriter. However, Haru hardly has any money left now, so he gratefully accepts the payment Makoto gives him without complaint.

Makoto holds the paintings close to him. "When the CD and booklet are done, I'll make sure I give you a free copy. I'm sure your art will look amazing in it."

Haru nods, knowing it will. He might not be the best artist, but all art looks amazing when printed onto glossy paper in a booklet. "I'm glad you like it."

"How could I not?" Makoto laughs, and Haru finds himself smiling too.

After a few more minutes of walking, they reach the bus stop and sit together on the bench. It's a relaxing atmosphere, and neither of them feel the need to break it. It's calming. The way they can both go at their own pace and watch the world pass is a thought that soothes Haru. This is the kind of presence he needs in his life.

Makoto starts talking after a while, not that Haru minds. "You know, a lot of things have happened in the past few months. I honestly never expected that I'd be recording my own album, or that I'd have such amazing artwork as part of it."

That kind of thing can be unbelievable. Haru understands where he's coming from - Haru would never have thought his art would be good enough to accompany such beautiful music, but that has happened too.

"But it's not just that," Makoto continues, looking down. "I've become friends with so many people in the past few months: you, Nagisa, Rei, Rin... Everyone is so nice, and I'm so glad I've met them all. When we're all together, it just feels like it could never end, this friendship."

It's amazing how easily Makoto can put Haru's feelings into words. That's exactly how Haru feels, but for him, there's a chance that it could end. No matter how much he wants it to continue, there's always the risk that it won't.

"I'm really grateful, Haru." Makoto looks over to him, his smile as soft as clouds. "Somehow, all of this - the CD, playing at the Cafe, everything - it feels meaningless without you, Haru. I'm really grateful that you're here with me."

Haru's breath stops. His lips part, and he just stares. Unable to think, he looks into the green abyss of Makoto's eyes, still trying to process exactly what Makoto just said to him. No one has ever told him anything like that before - that they appreciate him being here. Hearing Makoto say this is so surreal, unlike anything he ever expected to be told. He keeps looking into Makoto's eyes, trying to look through him, to see if he is telling the truth, if he really does care about him this much.

Makoto stares back, watching into Haru's eyes, probably waiting for a reaction. But Haru doesn't have a reaction - he doesn't know what to think, what to do. They just look into each other's eyes, waiting.

Before anything happens, a bus rolls up to the station. Makoto tears his eyes away, standing. "Looks like my bus is here."

Haru stands as well, keeping his eyes on the bus and hoping the dark hides his blush. How long had they been sitting like that?

"I'll see you later?" Makoto asks.

Daring a glance at Makoto, Haru sees that he's still as gentle as before. Full of kindness and compassion, able to say such warm things without a second thought. He is amazing. "See you later."

Haru waits until the bus is out of sight before returning to the main body of the town, heading for his house. Still, he can't quite understand what just happened. Makoto told him that everything - the CD, his dream which is coming true - that it's all meaningless without him. That can't be true, though - how long has Makoto wanted to sing for? Surely there's a different meaning behind these things. Surely becoming a singer would be just as special without Haru there.

Somehow it makes him remember that Haru might not be there soon. If he can't convince his parents that he'll be able to survive on his own, he won't be able to see Makoto again. Would that make his dream meaningless, then? Although Makoto would be able to get through it, of course. There must be more meaning to his dream than this.

Still, no matter how much he denies his own importance, Haru cannot deny the shiver that lingers in his blood after Makoto's words. And he can't deny that he likes it.

 

* * *

 

 

Haru doesn't know what to do now. Since he's finished Makoto's commissions, he hasn't had any others yet. It's odd to think that this is how life was before he spent all day painting. Now he has so much free time that he doesn't know what to do with it. He tries to spend some of it updating his internet presence in the library, but he still hasn't had a commission online either. Lazily he posts a recent sketch and closes the window, not caring about the comments right now. He needs to do something, anything.

It's been a week since he handed over the paintings, and March is steadily approaching. It's frantic for all of them - Nagisa is dreading Rei's departure, Rei is trying to get everything sorted for when he leaves, Makoto is awaiting exam results from university, and of course, Haru's deadline is coming up. Whilst he thinks he can survive on his own, his parents might not think so because of the lack of work he has right now. Maybe they'll give him more time, if he asks nicely. Maybe he'll be able to have another month to show them that he can get his art off the ground.

He sighs as he opens another tab, navigating to the Twitter dashboard. He doesn't follow many accounts, mainly his friends' accounts and a few art blogs he followed on a whim. The newest post is from Makoto's account, a picture from inside a recording booth in the city, candid as he plays his guitar. It's from yesterday, but Haru doesn't remember Makoto telling him anything about when he'd be recording his album. Perhaps Haru just didn't hear him mention it, or Makoto forgot to tell him about it.

Scrolling down, he passes a few art posts and retweets of cake from Nagisa's account before he reaches another Makoto tweet from last Sunday, the day after Haru last saw him. It's a corner of one of Haru's pieces, not enough to show the whole painting but enough to make the viewer curious about what the painting is. The caption explains that it's some of the art that will appear in the lyric book for Makoto's first album. He doesn't mention who it's by in that tweet, probably because he ran out of characters. Either that or he forgot to mention Haru.

But Makoto wouldn't do that. Makoto would remember to mention Haru if he had the space. He would promote Haru's art because he loves it and Haru's his friend. There's no way Makoto would just get a commission from Haru then not tell anyone who the art is by.

Despite his faith in Makoto, Haru is a little worried. Makoto hasn't contacted any of them since last Saturday, and the only way they know he's still alive is because of his Twitter. Haru can only imagine that the reason for his lack of contact is because he is so busy with album preparations and exam stress. He wouldn't intentionally ignore them all, after all. That's not how Makoto is.

But none of this changes the fact that Makoto isn't here, and Haru misses him. It perhaps isn't something he would have admitted to himself half a year ago, but something is missing in Iwatobi without Makoto's presence. It might just be Haru, of course. No one else seems to be too worried. However, Haru can't help catching himself deep in thoughts of Makoto, wondering how he is, what he's doing, and when he'll be back, when he'll be in touch. What's worse is that Haru doesn't just ask himself questions: he imagines being with Makoto, walking side by side, their hands brushing against each other. The warmth from Makoto spreads through Haru. Haru's hand reaches out boldly and takes Makoto's.

Then Haru stops that train of thought. Friends don't hold hands. Why he's thinking of holding hands with Makoto, he doesn't know. Maybe it's withdrawal symptoms - he misses Makoto enough that he just wants to be together with him in some way, connected as though they're holding hands. Still, he wonders what would happen if he let these daydreams continue. What would the hypothetical Haru and Makoto in his head do if he let them roam free? Somehow, he's afraid of the answer, so he locks it away, unseen.

Turning off the computer, Haru heads home. There isn't much left for him in the library today.

 

* * *

 

 

At home, Haru finally picks up the letters left from the past month on his desk. Most of them are bills and junk mail, but there are a few letters hidden from his parents in the pile, glaring at him. Considering what happened the last time he corresponded with his parents, Haru is hesitant to open them. He sits and picks up the first one. There's no point in putting off reading them, or else they'll get worse.

The first letter was sent a week after Haru's departure. It's in his mother's handwriting, a mollycoddling note asking why he left so suddenly and apologising once again for their decision to take his financial support away. It isn't of much importance, and there isn't any point in replying to the letter, so Haru throws it away and picks up the second.

This letter is more recent, sent only a couple of weeks ago.

_'Haruka,'_ his mother writes. _'Please reply to our letters. We are so worried about you! Besides, we want to know how you're getting on with finding a job. If you actually wrote to us every once in a while, then maybe we would know!'_

Haru clicks his tongue. He knows his parents are worried about him, but he still feels like a child when his mother writes to him in such a way. It's as though they don't think he has any ability to look after himself, even though he's twenty. Despite his annoyance, he resolves to reply to his mother at some point to tell her how he's getting on. Despite what happened, he does feel somewhat guilty for not writing to her more often.

It is the final letter which is the catalyst. It was only sent the day before yesterday, which means his parents will be even more annoyed that he hasn't written back to them yet. He opens the letter, finding familiar handwriting.

_'Haruka,_

_Even though we've written to you a few times since you left, you still haven't replied to us! That is very rude, and you should take the time to send us letters more often. We had to phone the Town Hall in Iwatobi to ask for a phone number, but you don't even have a phone in your house. Although they kindly told us a lot about your current financial state.'_

Isn't that a breach of his privacy? He didn't allow his parents access to his personal information, and the clerks at the Town Hall should know better than to tell just anyone his personal details.

_'We request that you find a public phone and phone us as soon as possible, as we have many important things to talk to you about.'_

Haru sighs, putting the letter aside. His parents really can't leave him alone at all, can they? Still, there's no avoiding that he needs to phone them. Rather than going to the trouble of using a payphone, he dials his parents' number into his mobile and, after a moment of hesitation, hits 'call'.

His mother picks up the phone after three rings. "Hello?"

"Hi," Haru says, and his mother gasps.

"Haruka! You finally called."

"Yes."

"I'm glad to hear from you! Did you receive our letters?"

"I've just read them." Haru hopes this will make his mother see why he didn't reply earlier. "I've been too busy up until now to read them." That's a lie, but he tries to make it sound as true as possible.

His mother falls for it. "I see. Please try to keep on top of your letters in the future, though. They can be important!"

His heart lifts a little. Does that mean they're thinking of letting him stay here? "Okay."

"Now, about you - how have you been? How have you been getting on in finding a job?"

Haru thinks it's probably best that he doesn't lie to his parents now. "I don't have a job, but I'm doing commissions for my artwork."

"You still don't have a job?" He can almost see his mother shaking her head in disappointment. "Have you even been trying to find one?"

She'll be able to tell if he lies. "No."

"Haruka, you'll never find opportunities if you don't look for them." His mother isn't one for quotations, but she takes every possible chance to educate others on the disadvantages of wasting opportunities. "Well, tell me about your commissions. How many have you had?"

It takes Haru a moment to answer. "One." Even though Makoto's commission was a group of paintings which got him a good amount of money, it doesn't mean he's done any more. On the contrary, no one else has requested any commissions yet.

"One," his mother repeats, sighing. "Haruka, you've got to be kidding me. You told your father and I that you would try harder, but you've only done one commission and haven't even looked for a job yet?"

"I've done a lot of work for my commissions," Haru says, trying to argue his case. "My last commission was ten paintings, and I've even set up social media accounts and a blog for my art. It just takes a while to be noticed."

"How long is a while?" his mother says. "A week? A month? You don't even have a month left, so how do you expect to show your father and I that you're ready to face the world on your own?"

"I am ready!" Haru feels his voice getting a little louder and tries to calm it. He always goes hoarse when his voice is too loud. "I can look after myself, I don't need you two telling me what to do. I'm not a child anymore!"

"I've had it up to here with you!" His mother is yelling too, equally angry. "You are not ready, not when you haven't got a job or any money left! You are coming home, whether you like it or not."

"There's still another half a month left," Haru points out. "I've still got time to show you I am capable-"

"By now, no time is going to help you." His mother's voice is coming back down, but it's still deadly serious. "Your father and I are coming to pick you up in three days. I've already enrolled you for the next semester at university. Have all of your bags packed."

Before Haru can argue back, she puts the phone down.

This can't be happening. No, this isn't happening. Haru can't go back, not now. He won't go back, he'll refuse. His parents can't force him to go back to live with them, can't force him to go back into university. There is no way that he is going back to university.

And yet, it is happening. His mother is making him return. He'll have to go back to university to study a subject he hates so he can get a job he hates and leave his dreams as an artist as well as his friends here in Iwatobi in his midst. The dream he's had for barely a few months, the dream of staying in Iwatobi forever, it's all gone.

The sea, the beach, his too-small house, the stupid events, his friends. He'll have to leave everything behind. Nagisa will be so heartbroken, losing two of his friends in the same month. Rin will be angry he didn't tell him sooner. Rei will be sad, but he's moving too. Makoto...how will Makoto react?

Haru can't imagine leaving any of his friends behind, or any part of Iwatobi for that matter. He feels like he is part of Iwatobi now; He is the water in the sea, the sand on the beach, the soul within his house, a participant in those stupid events that he can't help but enjoy. This town is lively and fun and full of life, and he can't bear to leave it. This is his home.

But at this point, it doesn't look like there's anything he can do. In three days’ time, his parents will be here to take him back to live with them. As little as he wants to go, there's no way he can build a future for himself in three days. He can do as many commissions as he likes, apply for as many jobs as he likes, but there's no changing his parents' minds. The fact that they had already enrolled him into the next university semester is proof enough that they didn't really have faith in him at all. They knew he wouldn't be able to survive alone, and had already made preparations for when Haru would have to come to terms with the fact for himself.

Haru can survive, though. He's lived alone for over half a year in Iwatobi. Cooking for himself, cleaning his house, earning money - he's done everything for himself in the past six months. Even though most of that was using his parents' money, at least it helped him to get off the ground. Now if only they'd had more faith in him, perhaps he could do all that off his own back.

Not anymore. There's no chance for him anymore. He's trapped in a loop of doing what his parents want him to, with no hope of escape.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru tries not to wake up the next morning.

Haru tries not to wake up the next morning. Pulling the covers over his head, he blocks out the light from the window and tries to forget the fact that this is his third last day in Iwatobi. What's the point in him getting up and acting as though everything is as normal when that fact is lingering in the back of his mind? In the end, he falls back asleep, thrust into a dreamless sleep that grants him no solace.

This goes on for most of the day. Every few hours, he wakes, tired despite how much sleep he's had. A couple of times he goes to the bathroom, but other than that, he stays in bed. It's almost as though he has a hangover, considering how bad his headache is and his current hatred for the sun. The fact that he’s completely sober makes it worse.

He feels as though waking up and staying awake, getting up and going into the day, that would be acknowledging the fact that he has to leave soon. Every moment he spends awake is another moment closer to the time when he'll have to leave.

In the early evening, when he's tired of being unable to sleep, a knock at the door forces him out of bed. That isn't to say he doesn't try to ignore it, but whoever is at the door is persistent and keeps knocking until Haru drags himself to the door five minutes later.

The sun blinds him for a second when he opens the door, and he has to blink a few times before he can make out who it is. It's Nagisa, wearing light winter clothes and a smile - at least, until he sees Haru's appearance. He's bed-headed and still in his pyjamas, probably with dark rings around his eyes.

"What happened?" Nagisa says, forgetting even to greet Haru in the midst of his confusion and concern.

Haru doesn't answer, trying to tell Nagisa silently that he isn't in the mood for visitors, especially ones he would be hurting a lot if he told them the truth. But Nagisa doesn't let it go.

"Haru-chan, please talk to me." Nagisa looks at him with a worried expression that doesn't suit his perpetually happy face. That looks says everything - that he can't help Haru unless he tells him what's going on, and that Nagisa is worried and wants to help. That expression tells Haru that he can't deny Nagisa.

Stepping aside, he opens the door further.

Nagisa goes inside, not missing a beat, and waits for Haru to close the door before dragging him over to the sofa. He physically sits Haru down before going to the kitchen area and fiddling with mugs and kettles. Haru doesn't bother stopping him - he'll have to use up some of this tea and coffee before he leaves, after all. Still, it's eerie that Nagisa doesn't speak at all as he makes two cups of coffee. Nagisa is usually always talking, spouting some silly story or gossiping or whatever. Right now, though, he doesn't say a word, and that is unsettling.

It only takes a few minutes before Nagisa hands a particularly large mug of coffee to Haru before sitting beside him. "Drink up."

Obeying, Haru takes a sip. Somehow, Nagisa can make even instant coffee taste delicious. It must be something about being a bartender. The coffee slips down his throat, hot and comforting, and he feels a little more awake.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Nagisa asks. It must be evident that Haru has been in bed all day.

Haru shakes his head. There's no use denying the fact, and now he thinks about it, he is starting to feel hungry.

Nagisa stands, but Haru stops him. "You don't have to make me something-"

"You need to eat," Nagisa says, looking back towards him. "You'll feel better if you eat something, trust me."

"I'm fine-"

But it's no use. Nagisa is already in the kitchen, surveying the contents of the fridge. There isn't much in there, but Nagisa finds some fruit and takes an orange and an apple out. He hands Haru the orange, keeping the apple for himself.

Then, they fall into silence. Haru still can't get used to how weird Nagisa is acting. He's never seen him be this concerned before, so he doesn't know if this is what Nagisa usually does to comfort people, but it's odd. Haru isn't used to this side of Nagisa.

Instead of pondering it, he drinks his coffee and eats the orange. Even though he was hesitant before, when he starts eating, he finishes the orange quickly, and the coffee doesn't take much longer. In fact, he's so busy eating and drinking that he doesn't notice Nagisa exploring his living room, picking up various items and putting them in a pile on the floor. Once he's finished eating, he asks Nagisa what he's doing.

"I'm getting some things together," he says, "so we can make a pillow fort!"

"A pillow fort?" The words bring an image of children playing in a blanket tent to mind. The image of Nagisa doing something like that isn't hard to see, but he doesn't see why Nagisa has picked now of all times to do this.

"Yup! Come and help me, if you're done?"

Fifteen minutes later, they sit inside their nest of blankets and pillows, lit by the lamp from his desk. Their fort is makeshift and not the most spacious, but Haru can't deny that it's comfortable. He and Nagisa face each other, sitting cross-legged under the blanket roof, both cradling a second cup of coffee that Haru made as Nagisa constructed their fortress. As they built the tent, Nagisa smiled a little more, still not talking much, except for asking Haru to do things or remarking on how fun this was.

Nagisa smiles again now, although it's more subdued than his usual. "Sorry to take over your house like this."

Haru shakes his head, as a way of telling him he doesn't mind. It's given him something else to think about for a while, at least. Besides, Nagisa is just trying to help him.

He doesn't know where it comes from, but before he can think about it, he's telling Nagisa the whole story. "Back in high school, my parents pressured me into choosing a good career. I didn't know what I wanted to do, so they enrolled me into a literature course at the local university. That would get me a good job, in the end, and at least I had the grades to get in. I didn't have any other plans, so I went with it.

"But I got to the university and hated the course. I stayed until near to the final exams, but I knew I couldn't do them. I dropped out before I had to take any exams. My parents were mad at me, and they told me I'd have to do better in the next year. That's when I finally told them I hated university, and that I didn't want to stay.

"They weren't happy, but eventually we came to an agreement: I would move away from home until the middle of March before the new year of university starts. For as long as I was gone, I would have to try to show them I could survive on my own and that I could find a future for myself."

Nagisa gasps softly. "That's why you came to Iwatobi..."

Haru nods. "Iwatobi was the first town I saw that looked like I could fit in there. It's by the sea, it's small and quiet - I couldn't think of a better place. In the middle of July, I finally moved out with eight months to show my parents I could find a good job myself."

"That's why they took away your financial support," Nagisa says, putting two and two together. "Because you were still depending on them, even though you live alone?"

"By now, they had thought I would have found a job, but I hadn't."

"So you started doing commissions."

"That was your idea," Haru says, not taking the credit. Even though it's helped him, he can't take the credit for the idea. "But yeah. I thought I'd be able to show them, especially since art is something they know I love. But yesterday, I phoned my parents after they sent me a letter telling me to."

Judging from Nagisa's face, he can tell how well that phone call went. "What did they say?"

"They've already enrolled me for the next semester of university," Haru says. He doesn't want to have to tell Nagisa, but he can't leave it out. "They're coming for me in three days - well, two, now."

Nagisa is silent for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing as he takes in the words. "Coming for you? You mean to take you back?"

Haru nods.

A few moments pass in which neither of them say anything. Haru looks at Nagisa, feeling guilty for how shocked and sad Nagisa's face has turned. He can only imagine how painful it must be for Nagisa, considering what he's been going through with Rei at the moment, too, as well as Makoto's weird absence. It must feel like all of his friends are leaving him.

"They can't do that," Nagisa says, shaking his head. "You can't leave, I won't let that happen!"

Surprise fills him, but it's soon squashed by the fact that even Nagisa can't change his parents' minds. How is he supposed to show them that Haru hasn't been wasting the past eight months? "There's nothing we can do."

"But you can't leave! You don't want to leave Iwatobi, do you, Haru-chan?" Nagisa looks up at him, eyes wide and full of worry. "You even said before that Iwatobi is where you feel like you fit in, right?"

Haru nods, feeling even worse now. "It is. I don't want to leave, but-"

"No 'buts'! You don't want to leave," Nagisa says, putting his coffee aside to stop it from being spilt in his anger. "If you don't want to leave, they can't force you to."

"They can," Haru says, but then remembers that technically, they can't. The house is under his name, and he is twenty years old. His parents don't make the decisions for him anymore.

Nagisa pouts. "You're so pessimistic, Haru-chan! Don't convince yourself that there's nothing you can do. If you leave, what happens to your dream? Your friends?"

Haru looks down. If he leaves, he loses not only his fledgling career, but also his new friends. Nagisa, Rei, Rin, Makoto... He can't bear the thought of losing any one of them. Not seeing them again would kill him. They're his first friends, the people who have made him feel comfortable and welcome. Nagisa showed him the town and how fun life here is. Rei might not have liked Haru at first, but over time they developed a good relationship. Rin tried to help him so many times, a confidant Haru may never find again.

And Makoto is the one who knows him best. They've not known each other for long, but Haru feels like Makoto understands him. Makoto can read him like a book. The way Makoto smiles at him, how he does things for the sake of his friends, even though he's putting himself in a lesser position. Not to mention the fact that Makoto and his music is what brought Haru's inspiration back. Without Makoto, Haru would never be where he is today - his parents would probably have dragged him back to live with them months ago. Every time Makoto is away, or when he hasn't contacted them in a while, like now, Haru feels an emptiness within him. It's like something is deeply troubling him, even though he knows Makoto will be back eventually. Somehow, after only just over half a year, Makoto has become a prominent figure in his life. If he goes back to his parents, then he might never see Makoto again. He feels a pain in his heart, though not a physical one. Perhaps it's because Makoto may never know that he's gone, not if he isn't contacting them anymore. Would Makoto care if Haru left?

He shakes the question from his head. It's a stupid thing to ask - of course Makoto would care. They're friends.

"I don't want to leave," Haru finally says.

Nagisa smiles. "That's the spirit! We'll find a way to make sure you don't have to leave. Don't worry, Haru-chan!"

Despite his worries, he believes Nagisa. They'll find a way out of this, surely.

 

* * *

 

 

That night, as Nagisa snores softly in the pillow fort after hours of talking, Haru stays up, sitting by the window and watching the early spring night change colours. It's probably because of how much sleep he got earlier, the fact that he can't sleep now. Still, it provides him with an excuse just to think. He hasn't sat by himself and thought much recently, perhaps because there's been so much going on, what with the commissions and everything.

He wonders how Makoto is doing. By now, he will have recorded his full album. Maybe he's waiting on it being put together with the booklet and CDs. Right now, he's probably sleeping, but his days must be busy, although university will have finished by now, too. Maybe his other workplace gave him more shifts, so he hasn't had time to do much else other than work. That would explain why he hasn't been to Iwatobi in a while. He could have texted, of course. Even technophobic Haru wouldn't mind a text conversation with Makoto every now and then. It's no substitute for being with him, surrounded by his calming aura, but it would do.

Without thinking, Haru picks up his phone and blinks when he is almost blinded by the bright picture of the waves on his background. He quickly turns the brightness down, hoping Nagisa didn't wake up because of the light, and checks his messages.

[No new messages.]

It's as much as he expected. He's about to close his phone again before he sees his last text - a goodnight text from Makoto on the night they last saw each other in person, when Haru handed over the commissions. Short and sweet, the message is simply the word 'goodnight' with a happy emoji next to them. Haru had replied the same, only without the emoji. A simple conversation, but that's how all of their conversations are. There isn't much they need to say; They feel comfortable not talking and just going at a steady pace. It's what Haru likes most about their relationship.

The contact picture catches his eye and the corners of his mouth turn up. It's a picture he took when he first got his phone, hands unsteady as he tried to capture Makoto's laughing face. He didn't mean to laugh, Makoto told him afterwards, but seeing Haru trying to work the phone was apparently quite funny. Haru didn't find it all that funny. Still, the picture brings back good memories for him. Seeing Makoto's face, his eight-shaped eyebrows and drooping eyes, complete with that signature smile, it calms him. Maybe it's because Makoto is just a calming person. He scans over the messy brown hair, the faint freckles on his cheeks, a souvenir of the summer, and his eyes trail down, following his jawline, tracing his collarbone, partially exposed by his light jacket and t-shirt. It feels as though he's trying to memorise Makoto, committing every line into memory so it can be drawn at a moment's notice. If he's not going to see Makoto for the foreseeable future, then maybe it's necessary.

Once again, his mood is brought down by the remembrance that he may never see Makoto again. He'll be able to survive without seeing Makoto again, of course, but there will be something missing, a hole in his soul that won't be patched unless he ever sees Makoto again. He doesn't deny that they are sure to see each other again, but the fact that he doesn't know when that could be, or if it will ever be, brings him down. Will it end up being the case that he never gets to tell Makoto the entire story before he has to leave? Will Makoto ever know why he had to leave? Haru wants Makoto to know why he's leaving if he has to leave. He doesn't want Makoto to think that he doesn't want to stay in Iwatobi. He doesn't want Makoto to think that he doesn't appreciate him enough to tell him the truth, when in reality, it's more than that. The way he appreciates Makoto is so much more than hanging out with him and having text conversations and being friends. It's more than wanting him to know why he's leaving. He appreciates who Makoto is and appreciates that Makoto can make his own life choices, but he also appreciates that Makoto has chosen to do so many things for not only Haru, but for all of his friends. Makoto is a kind, compassionate person, a strong person who can stand up for himself, but also cares deeply about those around him. Even if he's faced with something he doesn't like, he'll stick through it if it will help his friends. Makoto has helped Haru so many times that Haru can't count. Not having that constant presence in his life will be hell. He doesn't want to let go of someone he appreciates this much so easily.

Perhaps 'appreciate' isn't the best word. He'll need to ask Nagisa what a better word could be. All he knows, though, is that he doesn't want to be apart from Makoto for a long period of time. He can survive it, but something will surely be missing for the entire time, and he's sure the same would be the case for Makoto, too.

His phone gradually falls from his hand and he leans his head forward onto the window sill. He falls asleep with a mind full of Makoto, and somehow he feels calm again.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning over breakfast, Nagisa makes a decision.

"I'm going to tell Rei-chan how I feel," he says after a large sip of coffee. "I was thinking about it last night, and we're a bit like you and Mako-chan - we're really close, and I can't imagine not talking to him for a long time. I really like Rei-chan, and I know that we'll be able to have a long-distance relationship. It'll be hard, but I want to try."

Haru smiles, feeling genuinely proud of Nagisa's growth. "I'm happy for you."

Nagisa beams, sunshine radiating from his smile, before looking at the time. "I'll go once I've finished eating. Rei-chan should be in the Observatory by now, I think."

"Ah, Nagisa," Haru says, remembering his thoughts from last night. If Nagisa is comparing his relationship with Rei to Haru's relationship with Makoto, maybe hearing Nagisa's thoughts about Rei will help Haru find a better word for his own thoughts about Makoto. "How do you feel about Rei?"

Blinking, Nagisa doesn't answer for a moment. "Didn't I just say? I like him."

"Yes, but why?"

"Well, I guess it's because he's so weird," Nagisa laughs. "But he's also really kind and gets really passionate about the things he loves. Watching him talk about science is really fun because he lights up."

That doesn't help much at all. Haru looks down, fiddling with his mug.

Nagisa notices this and asks, "Why do you want to know, Haru-chan? Do you like someone?"

A blush crosses his cheeks, although he can't fathom why, and he shakes his head. "No, it's just, you compared your relationship with Rei to mine with Makoto-"

"You like Mako-chan?!" Nagisa's voice almost deafens Haru with its sudden increase in volume.

"I didn't say that," Haru says, trying to think of a better way to phrase it.

"But that doesn't mean I'm wrong," Nagisa says, then he tones down the teasing, noticing Haru's distress. "How do you feel about Mako-chan?"

"I don't know," Haru admits, watching the coffee in his cup swirl around. "The best word I can think of is 'appreciation'."

Nagisa shakes his head. "It's so much more than that, I can tell. You appreciate all of your friends, Haru-chan. But Mako-chan is special, isn't he?"

Haru doesn't want to agree, but finds himself nodding anyway. He can't deny how long he spent thinking about how much he appreciates Makoto last night. Besides, he often finds himself thinking about Makoto a lot anyway. Perhaps if Makoto wasn't special to him, he would spend an equal amount of time thinking about him as he does thinking about his other friends? Even if Makoto is special to him, though, what does that make their relationship? If it's more than friendship, then what is it?

Nagisa cuts into his thoughts, speaking quietly. "When Mako-chan's not around, do you feel like something huge is missing? Like there's a big hole in the world?"

Haru has found himself thinking that a few times, especially recently. He thought it was because Makoto is such a close friend to him now, and he hasn't been apart from his other friends for particularly long periods of time, since they live in the same town. Whenever Makoto's gone, he can't deny feeling troubled.

He nods.

"And do you think a lot about him?" Nagisa says. "I mean, like what he looks like, how he feels. Do you just notice little details like that sometimes?"

He does. Especially after they had just met, Haru found himself thinking about Makoto's appearance and general warmth a lot. He can still remember the warmth from his hands when he gripped his hoodie at Halloween, and the warmth from the scarf he let Haru borrow in December. Even the feeling of walking beside him at their usual pace, Makoto's calming aura, those are all details he wouldn't usually remember about people. He remembers wondering if it's odd to think a lot about your friends' scents, but it's only Makoto's that he's ever really thought in depth about. Now he thinks about it, he's only picked these feelings up from Makoto.

After a moment's pause, he finally nods.

"And you got your inspiration back when he played for you, right?" Nagisa asks, remembering the first time Haru had seen Makoto play. _Bossa_ had inspired the first of his paintings for Makoto, and Haru wouldn't be painting now if he hadn't heard it in the first place.

"Yes."

Nagisa smiles, eyes bright. "I think you like him, Haru-chan."

It's obvious that Nagisa doesn't mean just 'liking' as a friend. But Haru can't be sure that he agrees. He's never had many friends, and he can't recall ever having liked someone much at all, either platonically or romantically. What he's feeling right now, everything he's thought about Makoto - does that mean he likes Makoto as more than a friend?

He frowns at Nagisa, unsure. This is the first time he's ever felt anything like this, so how can he be sure that this is what he's really feeling?

"Don't worry," Nagisa says, still smiling. "It takes a while to figure out. I might even be wrong, but I don't think I am. And I'm sure that if you really do like him, then Mako-chan probably feels the same way about you."

With that, Nagisa stands, putting his mug down. Haru watches him stretch a little, arms in the air.

"Are you going to see Rei?" Haru says.

Nagisa nods, his smile growing. "I want to tell him before I lose my nerve."

Haru puts his own problems to the back of his mind, resurrecting his pride in Nagisa. "You'll do well. Good luck."

"Thanks!" Nagisa rushes over to the genkan, pulling on his winter gear before bidding Haru a short farewell and leaving.

A few minutes after Nagisa's departure, Haru picks up his phone again.

[No new messages.]

Part of him wants to text Makoto, just to ask if he's okay, to make sure he isn't stressing out too much, and maybe also to tell him that he'll probably be leaving Iwatobi. He even drafts a few messages, trying to find the right wording, trying to figure out how to tell Makoto without seeming too abrupt or annoying. In the end, he doesn't send any of them, and instead looks to the calendar on his phone. Two days ago, his mother phoned him and told him his fate.

Wait, that means he's leaving Iwatobi tomorrow. He hadn't realised that his time had come this quickly. Perhaps it's because he spent all of yesterday in bed, or because it's already noon today, and his parents surely won't bother waiting until exactly three days have passed to collect him. If he's leaving tomorrow, he really should pack, but doing that would feel like a defeat. Packing his Iwatobi life into a cardboard box and tucking it away is such a waste, but there isn't much he can do. His parents won't give him much time tomorrow to pack his things away. If he leaves everything until they arrive, they'll just get angry.

But if he does that, it might delay things, too. After all, he can't move out of Iwatobi if he hasn't prepared to move at all. He hasn't even informed his landlord that he'll be leaving. If he doesn't do any of that, maybe he'll have some more time to persuade his parents to let him stay, rather than having everything ready beforehand and just surrendering himself to their wishes. Maybe he can find a way to stay in Iwatobi for just a little bit longer. It's a long shot, but it's one Haru is willing to take.

Instead of doing what any sane person would do and packing his things, he washes the dishes from last night and this morning and dismantles the pillow fort before heading out to the Museum. After all, he could use another coffee, and Nagisa should have confessed to Rei by now.

 

* * *

 

 

As usual, it doesn't take him long to reach the cafe. When he gets there, it's completely empty. Even Nagisa isn't there. Instead of going to look for him, Haru takes his usual seat at the bar and pulls his sketchbook from his bag. It's something he brings around with him all the time now, so if he's ever in a situation like this, where he has nothing else to do, he can draw.

Maybe it's because of his earlier conversation with Nagisa, but the first thing he finds himself drawing is Makoto. He sketches his face, his signature smile, and remembers the time when he drew Makoto's back and wondered if it was weird to draw things like that. If he really does like Makoto as more than a friend, then maybe it's been going on for longer than he realised. Although it is easy for him to admit that Makoto is physically attractive, and it's always good to get practice drawing parts of anatomy that you don't usually draw.

He's shading Makoto's hair (which is harder to draw than it might seem) when the bell above the door twinkles. Looking up, he sees that it isn't Nagisa, but Kou. She looks the same as last time he saw her here, with her hair back in a ponytail over her business clothes. She must be on her lunch break from work.

"Oh, hi, Nanase-san," she says, smiling politely at him. "Is Nagisa-kun not here?"

"I think he's upstairs," Haru says.

Kou nods knowingly and sits on the stool next to Haru. "He'll probably be up there forever talking to Rei-kun."

Haru hums in agreement, although he's not sure they'll just be talking.

They sit in silence for a few minutes as Kou fiddles with her phone before she eventually turns to him. "Nagisa-kun said you're doing art now."

He's a little surprised by the sudden change in subject, but he nods nonetheless. "I am."

"Are you doing commissions?" she asks, looking genuinely interested. "I'm looking for someone to make advertisements for the shop, but everyone I've contacted can't do it for whatever reason. And I know you're a good artist, since your designs at Halloween were so good."

It's almost unbelievable, the fact that he's starting to get more commissions on the day before he might have to leave. He knows he should probably decline, seeing as he won't be in Iwatobi to give the commission to her personally, but couldn't he send it to her through the mail? Of course, he'd have to explain to her why he couldn't give it to her in person, but if doing this commission for her would help her business out, then he doesn't mind making the extra effort. "I'd be happy to design something for you."

"Really?" Kou's eyes light up and relief fills her face. "Thank you so much! It'll really help, since we're not getting as many customers as we used to. Having advertisements like posters would really help spread the word about us."

Haru nods along, still in mild disbelief that he's finally getting a second commission. Perhaps his dream hasn't ended yet.

"I'll send you a full list of details as soon as I can," she says bringing out a notepad and scribbling some reminders to herself. "Thank you so much again, it's such a big help for you to do this."

"It's fine," Haru says. Perhaps half a year ago, even this would have felt like too much effort. Now, though, just helping a little might make things easier on both Kou and himself.

Kou is talking him through the finer details of what image they're going for when Nagisa walks in, dragging Rei behind him. "Haru-chan, I knew you'd be here! And Gou-chan's here too!"

"Hi, Nagisa," Haru says as Kou protests once again about him saying her name wrong. "You did it?"

Nagisa blushes, but his smile widens still. "Yup! Rei-chan and I are officially a couple now!"

Rei blushes, but even he can't hide the smile that crosses his face. He honestly is wrapped around Nagisa's pinky finger.

Kou's eyes widen in surprise before she breaks out into a smile. "Congratulations! I wondered when you'd get together."

They both smile nervously, a little embarrassed that they've been so obviously interested in each other for so long.

Rei eventually says, "I apologise if you were waiting here for Nagisa-kun for long, we were just talking through the finer details of our relationship."

"Figuring things out for when Rei-chan moves," Nagisa translates, moving behind the counter. "But yeah, sorry for making you wait."

"It's fine," Kou says. "I've got a while before I need to go back, anyway. I'll have the usual, by the way."

"I know," Nagisa says with a knowing smile, and he starts making drinks for all of them.

Rei joins them at the bar, looking casually over to the forgotten sketchbook in front of Haru as he does. "You've been drawing again, Haruka-san?"

Haru nods, looking down at the drawing. It's the same as it has been for the past ten or so minutes - a half-shaded sketch of Makoto. Not his best work, but it's still unfinished, so he lets it go.

"Oh, now I don't feel as bad," Nagisa says, pushing Haru's coffee towards him. "If you've been drawing, then you won't have been bored waiting for us! Also, you look like you feel better, too." His smile softens, becoming more sincere. Haru smiles back, agreeing that he does in fact feel better.

Rei and Kou are just confused. "What happened?" Rei asks, looking a little worried.

"It's a long story," Nagisa says, but Haru cuts him off with the truth.

"My parents are coming here tomorrow to make me move back in with them."

Rei frowns in concern. “What?”

Even Kou, who Haru hasn't known for long, looks worried. "Why would they do that?"

"Because they think I can't survive on my own, especially not as an artist."

"That's nonsense," Rei says, shaking his head. "You've survived on your own since you moved here-"

"With their financial support."

"But they took that away two months ago and you're still alive," Rei points out. "Honestly, they should just leave you alone and let you live how you want to. It's not their life to live."

"I know," Haru says, although he does appreciate Rei's concern. "I don't want to leave, trust me. They'll just be hard to convince into letting me stay here."

"We'll find a way to persuade them," Rei says, and Nagisa and Kou nod along with him.

"We can't let them just take away your freedom," Kou says. "Besides, you've got a career here. You're getting commissions. You'll be able to find a part-time job if you need one. Besides, we’re always happy to have some new designs."

"Everyone will pitch in to help you," Nagisa says. "So don't worry, Haru-chan. We're all here for you."

Haru blinks, looking from Rei's to Kou's to Nagisa's faces, looking at the determination and care in each of them. Finally, he smiles, overwhelmed by the affection of his friends. "Thank you, guys."

"It's what friends are for," Nagisa says, and Haru couldn't agree more.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the third day.

It's the third day. People swarm within the city centre, enjoying vacation days away from school and work. Nagisa leans onto the tips of his toes, trying to see over the heads of the crowd in front of him. For some reason, a large group of people are gathered around the fountain. He almost wonders if someone has fallen in. When a few moments later a sound begins to play from the front of the crowd, Nagisa knows exactly who it is.

The guitar's introduction is enough to tell Nagisa which song Makoto is playing, but the lyrics make it sink in even further. He remembers listening to this song with Haru, the first time Haru ever watched Makoto play at the Cafe. _Bossa_ remains just as soothing as it was back then, and Nagisa can see why Haru was inspired by it. The way Makoto's voice sweeps like a tide over the beach-themed song reminds him of home. It reminds him of his friends and how much he treasures them. How close they have become over the last six months. Nagisa finds himself smiling, filled with happy memories from the best year of his life so far.

When the song ends, it takes him a moment to snap out of his daze and back into reality. Even then, it takes a little longer for him to remember why he came here. Luckily, because he's small, he squeezes through the crowd with relative ease, with the exception of a few people knocking him backwards without meaning to. He laughs it off and continues his journey until he finally reaches the front of the crowd.

It's almost as though he has stepped back in time. Makoto sits on the edge of the fountain, guitar resting on his knee as he talks with a young girl. The back of his t-shirt is soaking, but he doesn't seem to care. He smiles nonetheless, genuinely interested in what the girl has to say. Unlike back then, this girl doesn't offer him money, but she does ask for a business card. Makoto must have made them at the same time as the booklets for the album. He hands one to her and thanks her before she is engulfed by the crowd once more.

Taking his chance, Nagisa steps forward.

As expected, Makoto is stunned by his sudden appearance. He blinks a few times in surprise before breaking into a smile. "Nagisa! I didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't expect to see you here either," Nagisa says, laughing. "I heard your music and knew it was you!"

Makoto laughs in response before asking, "So, what brings you to the city?"

"I actually came to look for you. It was a long shot that I’d find you, but I’m glad I did." Nagisa holds his hands behind his back, hoping he looks a little more serious. "Haru-chan's in trouble."

His eyebrows furrowing, Makoto stares at Nagisa wordlessly for a second before remembering that he isn't a mind reader. "What happened?"

Conscious of the crowd swelling around him, Nagisa decides to cut out the details for now. "Long story short, Haru-chan's parents are coming to Iwatobi today to make him move back in with them."

"What?!" Makoto says, leaning forward over his guitar. "Why would they do that?"

"They don't think he can survive on his own as an artist."

"That's nonsense." Makoto shakes his head, looking down. "Haru's doing really well, so why would they think he isn't?"

"He hasn't had any commissions since yours," Nagisa points out, although Haru did get a commission just yesterday, but it doesn't really count.

Makoto’s head jerks back up, mouth open as though he's going to say something. Instead of speaking, he looks back down, hands clasped together. "I didn't realise..."

"We haven't really heard from you for a while," Nagisa says, remembering how many times Haru checked his phone during their sleepover. "Haru-chan's been really worried."

"My phone broke," Makoto explains, fishing the device out of his pocket. He presses a few buttons, but nothing happens. "I don't have enough money to get a new one yet, so I've had no way of contacting you guys. Besides, things have been pretty stressful recently."

"I thought you worked at the cafe here?"

"I do, but they cut my hours. They said it's because my music career is taking off and I've got a lot of university work, but it's not helped much at all. I've barely got enough to pay the bills and buy food."

That explains why Makoto has to busk here again, although he still isn't taking direct money. He probably hopes busking here will gain him publicity, and more people will buy his album when he releases it. Nagisa hadn't realised that his situation was this bad. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Makoto smiles, as though everything is fine and he isn't feeling stressed. "There's no point in worrying about me, anyway - what are we going to do about Haru?"

"Well, that's why I was looking for you. If you come to Iwatobi with me now, then maybe we can help Haru-chan and make sure he doesn't have to leave." It isn't a fully-fledged plan - in fact, he hasn't spoken to anyone else about it, including Haru, but he's sure that the rest of his friends will also turn up to support him. If they all support Haru, they can show his parents that Haru has a life and a career in Iwatobi, and that if he ever gets in trouble, he has people around him who will willingly help him out. The reason he wants Makoto in particular to be there is obvious: Makoto is the one who knows Haru best, and since he's so important to Haru, he should be able to convince Haru's parents quite easily. Being someone who is also involved in the arts, he is a good example of someone who can be successful in that career path, too.

Of course, the main flaw in this plan is that Makoto is struggling too. He might not be able to afford a trip to Iwatobi, even though it's not too expensive. Maybe he has work soon, and won't be able to come through for that reason. This plan had counted on Makoto being able to help out, but will it still work without him?

Much to Nagisa's surprise, Makoto immediately begins packing away his guitar. As he puts it into the case, he speaks to the slowly diminishing crowd around them. "Sorry, guys. Something important has come up. I'll be at the Iwatobi Cafe this weekend for a gig if you want to see me there, but otherwise you might be able to catch me here sometimes."

As the crowd disperses, Nagisa turns back to Makoto, never having felt more gratitude for a person before. He gives Makoto a watery smile. "Thank you, Mako-chan."

Makoto smiles back at him, a light of determination in his eyes. "It's nothing. I want to help Haru as well. We can't just let his parents do this."

Nagisa swells with hope, and his smile becomes a beam. "Of course!"

 

__

* * *

 

 

It's the third day. Haru wakes with a feeling of dread in his heart. No matter how much he tries to persuade them, his parents will surely make him move out today.

Despite the despair he feels, he doesn't pack his things. If there's one thing he can do to protest, it is make sure nothing is prepared for moving. He doesn't want to make this easy on his parents.

(Not that it would be all that easy anyway, considering they would have to help carry his things to the moving van at the top end of town, and he has more furniture now than he did eight months ago.)

Instead of dwelling on his fate, he goes about his day as usual. He makes grilled mackerel for breakfast and spends the morning drawing. Today, after warming up, he sketches ideas for the advertisements for _Style! Iwatobi_. Kou sent him the list of details this morning and he can get started on work as soon as he likes, so why not now, when he has some free time?

Around midday, he is halfway through an onigiri when the doorbell rings. He has an idea of who it is, but he takes his time cleaning his hands before answering the door. Lo and behold, behind it are his parents, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

"Haruka," his mother smiles, although there is a tinge of annoyance behind it. It's most likely because he didn't answer the door immediately. "It's good to see you again."

"You too," Haru says, although he doesn't mean the words, not in this circumstance.

His father smiles at him too, although his eyes are much colder, and he doesn't bother to hide his annoyance. "What a small town this is. I can't see how you've stayed here for so long."

"It's nice here," Haru says, eyes darting to the ocean behind his parents. Just seeing that blue calms him, reminds him that he's still at home here, not in his parents' world. He looks back to them and steps aside. "Come inside."

His parents thank him and step into the house. They critique it with their eyes as they remove their shoes at the genkan, eyes squinting at how small the house is. Their eyebrows draw in at the small living room and even smaller kitchen.

"You still haven't renovated your house?" Haru's mother says, inspecting the kitchen appliances. "We gave you enough money that you would be able to do that."

Haru doesn't bother reminding her that once they removed their financial support, that money was used on more important things, like food. "I like my house."

"But it's too small," his father says. "You had a lot more room back at home. You'll be glad to have it back, I'm sure."

"Speaking of which, are you planning on leaving your furniture here?" His mother turns to him. "You do remember that we're selling this house, right?"

Considering Haru had put down the phone after his mother had told him the bad news, it's no wonder he doesn't remember anything like that having been said. He moves away from the door, leaving it open behind him. "I'm not moving."

His parents turn to him with raised eyebrows. His father breaks their silence first, giving a short, unamused laugh. "That's funny, I was sure your mother had cleared that up with you already. We've already enrolled you into the literature course at university again. You're moving back in with us."

"I'm not." Haru knows there isn't much point in trying to persuade his parents, but he might as well try to. "I have a life here. I'm staying in Iwatobi."

"Haruka, please," his mother says, trying to use her caring attitude to make him bend to her will. "The moving van is already here. You need to get your things together as soon as possible. We've spent a lot of money hiring the van and enrolling you into university, never mind just making the trip here."

"You don't want to waste even more of our time and money, do you?" his father says, frowning.

"You're the ones wasting your money," Haru says, standing his ground. "I'm not moving out. You might as well go back. I'll send you the money you've wasted, if you need me to." Even though he's not well-off right now, and he knows his parents can earn back the money easily.

"Now, we can't have that kind of attitude," Haru's mother says. "You're acting like a child, Haruka. Just come back home, and we can sort this out like adults."

"I am an adult, and my home is Iwatobi."

His mother's mouth falls open and her eyes harden. Holding her head high, she strides towards him. Haru stands his ground. "Perhaps if you hadn't become so attached to this place, which you knew you'd be leaving, you would remember that your home is with us."

"My home can be wherever I want it to be," Haru says. "I am old enough to make these decisions for myself."

"Obviously you're not responsible enough," his father chips in, walking to stand at his wife's side. "Otherwise you would already have a job."

"I do have a job-"

"A _real_ job."

Haru wants to tell him that art is a real job, but he knows his father won’t let this go. He stares at his father, trying to break him down, but he falls first. He looks down.

Knowing he's won, his father walks towards the door. "Come on. We'll have your things sent to us later. Let's go to the car."

His mother doesn't budge until Haru reluctantly follows his father out into the early spring air. It's a beautiful day, other than the obvious occurrence. The sky is blue, and there is only a slight bite in the air.

Before Haru has even locked his house, however, a voice calls out to them.

"Haru-chan!"

All three of them look over to the person, his parents with faces full of distrust. Haru feels a burst of hope within him. Rushing towards them is not only Nagisa, but also Rei, Kou, Rin, and most surprisingly, Makoto. He looks tired, probably from the running, but other than that, he's just as attractive as usual - maybe even more so. It's a bad time to admire how good-looking Makoto is even when he's sweaty from running, however, so Haru tries to take his mind off of the subject.

"Who are they?" his mother asks with a tone filled with disgust, but Haru doesn't answer. Instead, he walks to meet his friends in astonishment.

"What are you doing here?" he says, looking to each of their faces, and leaving Makoto's until last. He looks at Makoto for a moment longer than he should, trying to figure out how he knows what is going on. After all, Haru didn't send any of those drafts - did he?

Nagisa answers. "We want to help you, Haru-chan."

Even Rin has a spark of determination in his eyes, and when he stands beside Kou, it is very easy to tell they're related. "I think it would be better to ask them what they're doing here." He looks over to Haru's parents.

Haru's parents shrink slightly in defence, not having expected more resistance to arrive. "We're here to take our son home."

"I think you're mistaken," Rei says, and he might look intimidating if not for his glasses and button-up shirt. "Haruka-san is already home."

"His home is with us," his mother says. He wonders if she is clinging more than his father to the idea that Haru is still a child who needs looked after, or if his father really thinks it would benefit both him and them for him to move back in with them. "And he can't stay here, not if he's starting university again soon."

Rei, Rin and Kou look at Haru in confusion. They don't know that he's been to university before. It's a surprise that Makoto isn't looking at him in the same way, but maybe Nagisa has already told him the full story.

"I've told you," Haru says, turning back to his parents. "I refuse to go back to university. Why would you want me to retake a course I hated so much?"

"It was just a lot of work," Haru's mother says, "and you weren't used to it. You became overwhelmed. If you stick in this time, you can get a good job-"

"Who needs a good job?" Haru says, interrupting her. "What is a good job, anyway? Nagisa is a bartender, is that a good job? Or is it better to be a swimmer, like Rin?" He points to his friends as he mentions them, hoping they don't mind them using him as an example.

Makoto speaks next, talking politely but with a firm tone. "I'm a musician, Nanase-san, and I'm surviving by myself. Sure, it's not the best-paid job in the world, but it's my passion. The same goes for Haru and art."

"I cannot allow my only son to go into art!" Haru's father's dark brows arch inward. "Especially not if he refuses to get a proper job on the side."

"It's not that he isn't looking for a job," Nagisa says, eyes shining with honesty. "Jobs are really hard to find nowadays, especially in such a small town."

"Although I am happy to have Nanase-san be a freelance designer for my company," Kou says, copying her brother's attitude. "We could always use more artists."

"Where do you work?"

"I am the manager of Iwatobi's only clothing shop, _Style! Iwatobi_. We help to support independent designers, and Nanase-san provided us with some amazing designs for Halloween last year."

Haru mentally thanks Kou over and over. If anything, hearing such words from a manager of a company should do a lot to help persuade his parents.

"You look quite young to be a manager," his mother says, but not out of spite.

"My mother owns the shop," Kou says coolly. "I did a vocational course in business management and took over managing the shop, since my mother's health is deteriorating, and the business was becoming too much for her to handle."

Haru's mother nods, not furthering the conversation.

"Anyway," his father says, changing the subject back to Haru, "as much as I appreciate that you think my son has potential, I simply cannot feel comfortable in allowing Haruka to stay here when I am unsure that he would be able to cope on his own."

"I've lived on my own for eight months," Haru says, glaring at him. "It might have been with your help, but I'm still alive."

"Besides, if Haru gets into trouble, we'll help him," Makoto says. "That's what friends are for."

"And how is he supposed to learn if you don't let him try? By forcing him to return with you, you are only depriving him of experience of living on his own." Rei pushes up his glasses, satisfied with his argument.

"If you would stop being so attached to him and would let him go, you'd see the benefits too," Rin says, glaring at them.

Haru's parents stay silent. It looks like they have won, but if Haru knows anything about his parents, it's that they can be incredibly stubborn. They're unlikely to let the argument end there.

After a few minutes, Haru's mother finally speaks. "Haruka is only a child."

Haru turns to his mother. He sees the denial in her eyes, the emotion, the longing for the days when Haru would simply agree with her. Guilt enters his mind, but he pushes it away. He can't let her denial go on for any longer. "I'm twenty, mum. I'm not a kid any more."

She looks down, shaking her head, eyes wide.

Haru's father looks at her, worry plaguing his features. Then he looks back up, anger returning. He opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted.

"Okay." Haru's mother sighs, her usually immaculate posture now stooped. He is reminded of seeing her at New Year’s, the age that showed then and now, the worry she has gone through. Her eyes are glossed over by a sheen of tears, but they do not flow. Nor does her voice shake when she says once more, "Okay."

"What are you saying?" Haru's father says, putting one of his hands on her back. "What do you mean?"

She looks to him for a moment, communicating to him with her eyes, then back to Haru. "I understand. I'm sorry for treating you like a child."

Haru nods his thanks, although he can't ignore the feeling of guilt at the back of his mind.

Resigning himself, Haru's father also looks at him and voices the words his wife couldn't. "You can stay. We'll cancel the moving van and your university application."

There is a moment, a sacred moment in which none of this seems quite real. In that moment, they all stay silent, eyes widening as they take in his words. Once they have, however, the moment is lost and replaced with joy. His friends all look at each other, smiles spreading across their faces. Haru continues to look at his parents in disbelief, not really believing what his parents have just told him. That is, until Nagisa pounces on him in a hug.

"Haru-chan!" he cries, gripping Haru and laughing. Tears - of happiness, he hopes - shine in his eyes.

Looking down at him, Haru's disbelief starts to fade. This is really happening. He can stay in Iwatobi. He doesn't have to leave!

Just on cue, Rei and Rin join the group hug, the happiness evident on their faces. From behind him, Makoto puts a hand on Haru's arm, a more subtle expression of how glad he feels that Haru is able to stay in Iwatobi. Kou smiles too, but doesn't join the hug.

Haru looks from one face to another, the pure elation seeping into his pores, and when he finally meets Makoto's eyes, he can't hold his smile in any longer. He closes his eyes and smiles, laughing from the happiness.

His parents watch from a short distance, and even they begin to smile when they see how happy their son is. Perhaps they hadn't realised how much they were forcing Haru, how little freedom they had given him. Now, seeing him with his friends, laughing because he can stay with them in this small, quiet town, his parents find one positive part in their decision. Their son is happy now.

They don't stay for much longer after that. A few minutes are spent talking to Haru, making sure he knows to contact him if he needs anything, but also whenever he wants to talk to them. Then they return to their car, ready for the long journey home. They have his phone number now, although they were annoyed to find he hadn't automatically given them it when he'd bought the phone in the first place. Still, even they seem pleased with the conclusion which came about.

Now, the only thing Haru needs to do is to talk to Makoto.

As their friends celebrate, Haru and Makoto walk off by themselves for a moment of quiet. None of their friends call out to them, although they surely know that they've gone. They know that they need some time to themselves.

They don't walk far, only to the beach, but it's quiet enough here. The only sounds are the brush of the tide against the sand and their breathing, in tandem with each other, always connected. It's relaxing, but then again, it always is. They watch the sea for a moment, the sun setting against the far-off waters, before Makoto finally speaks.

"I'm sorry I couldn't contact you."

"It's okay." Haru already knows the story from Nagisa, who quickly relayed it to him not too long ago.

"It felt weird, not talking to you," Makoto says, looking down at their feet. "Like something was missing. I felt..."

"Troubled," Haru finishes, and Makoto nods.

"Exactly." He looks over to Haru, eyes full of an indescribable emotion which Haru can somehow relate to, even though he doesn't know what it is. All he knows is that right now, standing together with Makoto, he feels whole. Makoto must feel it too.

Haru decides to say something, although it isn't the full confession he had intended. He knows Makoto will understand, though. "I appreciate you being here for me. Thanks."

Makoto's eyes widen, and a light blush spreads across his cheeks. "Haru..."

As embarrassed as he feels, knowing a similar blush is on his cheeks, Haru does not look away. He wants Makoto to know exactly how he feels, how much he appreciates Makoto, how much he loves him.

And nor does Makoto look away. He returns Haru's gaze with the same emotion, looking at him with an earnest expression. Caught under his eyes, Haru feels nothing, sees nothing except for Makoto, hears only the sound of his heart and Makoto's breaths. Unconsciously, he moves closer, and so does Makoto. Feeling brave, he reaches out and takes Makoto's hand. It's warm, as usual, comforting Haru, calming his nerves.

Makoto blinks, looking down at their hand, and his blush intensifies. His nerves aren't calmed at all. But he does not pull away. His eyes return to Haru's, and he looks at them carefully, reading them, making sure.

Haru is sure. He looks deep into those green eyes, telling Makoto that there's nothing to be nervous about. He squeezes Makoto's hand, just in case.

Squeezing his hand back, Makoto inches closer. Haru meets him halfway, the warmth radiating from his every pore. Their lips meet, and they kiss.

As they kiss, everything melts away. Even though Haru knows there are still problems - his relationship with his parents is rocky, he still needs to figure out his career, and he wants to tell Makoto everything - they can all wait. For now, here with Makoto, with his friends, in Iwatobi, he knows that those problems don't matter. It's time to be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the main fic! There is one more chapter, which I'll upload next Wednesday, which is the epilogue. I hope you have all enjoyed the main fic. Thank you for all of your support!


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru is an artist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late, y!!!oi killed me last night and I forgot to post this ^^". In any case, I hope you enjoy this epilogue!

Haru is an artist.

It's no longer something he has to tell himself. Now, it's the reality in which he lives, not an excuse to his parents. It's not a fact he constantly has to state. Everyone in Iwatobi knows it by now.

As the summer sun beats through the window, Haru spends his days sketching, creating art with a careful hand. Right now, he's working on a commission for Nitori - a painting of some ducks in the river. He's working on the body of one of the ducks, sketching a draft of its feathers, trying to figure out which paints will be able to show the light reflecting off them most effectively. Drawing a line, he looks at it for a second before erasing it and trying again. It's a long process, but he doesn't mind - the end product satisfies him enough as repayment.

He's about to draw the line again before someone knocks at the door. Perhaps months ago, back at the start of the year, he would have felt like it was too much effort to answer the door, especially if he was trying to draw. But even then, a spark of happiness would ignite within him upon opening the door to one of his friends. After all, they're the reason why Iwatobi is so special to him. Besides, it's always a lucky dip as to which of his friends will be at the door - although it is more than usually Nagisa.

Today, however, he opens the door to the one friend - more than friend - he doesn't get to see as often as the others. A smile spreads across his lips without him willing or rejecting it. "Makoto."

"Hi, Haru," Makoto says, his usual warmth coming from him in waves. His orange and yellow t-shirt fits him almost perfectly, Haru realises as he remembers the way it had hung from his own frame when he borrowed it, making him feel like a child trying on adult clothes. Even if it doesn't fit Haru, though, it fits the season, bright and sunny like the weather and Makoto's smile.

Haru moves aside so Makoto can enter. "You're here early."

"The bus got here early." Makoto kisses Haru on the cheek as he enters, then removes his shoes at the genkan.

After four months, Makoto's kisses still leave the same warm impression on his cheek. Not that he minds, of course. He hums in reply to Makoto, closing the door behind him.

"Which means we still have some time before we need to meet Nagisa," Makoto finishes once he's standing at his full height once more. It's a constant reminder of how much taller than Haru he is, and Haru can't help but feel a bit miffed by it.

"I'll make some coffee."

"Thanks."

Whilst Makoto gets comfortable on the sofa, Haru starts brewing some coffee. (The sofa is one of the few luxuries Haru has indulged in since he's been getting paid. He swears it's the most comfortable seat he's had in a long time, but Nagisa thinks that's because he's been sitting on cushions and desk chairs for almost a year now.) His coffee is not as good as Nagisa's, especially not since Nagisa started that part-time barista course in the city, but both Haru and Makoto have become accustomed to instant coffee due to their low incomes. The coffee finishes brewing, and he pours it into mismatched blue and green mugs, covering the coffee stains on the white interior of the mugs. He puts the coffees on the table before sitting beside Makoto and leaning against his arm. Makoto picks up his mug before letting Haru settle into his side and taking a long sip.

"Thanks, Haru."

Haru makes a noise in response, still silently marvelling at how easily Makoto can drink from a fresh cup of coffee. Haru lets it sit for a while before drinking it, but Makoto always takes a drink as soon as he's given the cup. Perhaps it's his way of saying he appreciates the drink.

This is how they spend a lot of their lazy days, sitting together on the sofa and relaxing. It isn't often that they get the chance to relax like this, given the need for them to work as much as possible, but moments like this always make Haru feel just a little calmer. It's as though Makoto is an anchor, bringing him back to earth when he starts to drift. He's appreciated Makoto's effect a lot more, recently. With the number of commissions he's been receiving, he's glad that he has someone to remind him to take a break, not to stress himself out, but also to make sure he stays motivated and on task.

Makoto has told him before that Haru reminds him of why he composes music. "You were inspired by my music," Makoto said a couple of months ago. "That makes me remember that I write music to have a positive effect on others. When I think of that, I feel like I can go anywhere, write any song."

When Haru listens to Makoto's debut album, he feels the same way - as though he can make art which will take him anywhere. That's the effect they have on each other - inspiring and motivating each other to go as far as they can. Even when they have rough days - if Makoto's sales have dropped or if Haru has had negative responses to his art - they remind each other to breathe, to step back, and to try again.

Haru looks up at Makoto, resting his head on Makoto's shoulder. Makoto's drinking his coffee, eyes closed in satisfaction. His eyelashes are quite short, compared to Haru's. Haru has always wondered if Makoto can feel his eyelashes against his skin when they kiss. He looks at the freckles on Makoto's cheeks, the type that only really appear for a while in the summer, hidden beauties. Maybe he should make it his challenge to count how many there are. Although he doesn't think he would finish counting before he would kiss Makoto and lose count.

Makoto looks over at him and smiles softly. "You okay?"

Nodding, Haru leans up to press a kiss to Makoto's lips. Makoto smiles into the kiss, unsurprised by Haru's sudden affection. By now, he's figured out that Haru likes to be affectionate when they're alone. By now, Haru has also figured out that Makoto isn't one for physical contact unless he knows that the person he's in contact with wants to be touched. Haru doesn't mind, though. He likes to initiate their kisses, and he appreciates Makoto's thoughtfulness.

Pulling back, Haru asks with half-closed eyes, "You?"

"Yeah," Makoto breathes, leaning forward for another kiss. Haru meets him halfway. Despite his avoidance of initiating contact, once they've started kissing, Makoto doesn't hold himself back.

Today, their kisses are lazy. Light touches of the lips, bumping noses and unhidden smiles. Makoto leans his forehead against Haru's, letting his fringe join Haru's. They kiss again, unable to resist the warmth, the comfort of being together. Even after being in a relationship for a few months, they can't get enough of it.

Then someone knocks at the door.

Rather than springing apart, Makoto gently pulls away from Haru, who almost leans back in, but restrains himself.

"It's probably Nagisa," Makoto says quietly.

Haru sighs, but not in exasperation. He stands and makes his way to the door, making a mental note to finish his coffee when he returns to the sofa.

It's no surprise that Nagisa is indeed the one behind the door. "Hiya, Haru-chan!"

"Hi, Nagisa," Haru says, letting him in. Nagisa, like both Makoto and Haru, is wearing light clothing, but at this time of the year, no one can blame them. His pink shirt sways around his hips as he pushes the trainers off his feet and bounces to the kitchen area. "The kettle should have enough water in it."

"Thanks!"

As Nagisa busies himself with making a drink, Haru joins Makoto on the sofa once more, picking up his own drink as he does. Makoto presses a quick kiss to the top of his head. His own cup is empty.

Haru smiles at him before sipping his own drink. It's still hot, although not as scalding as Makoto's must have been. Still, it's good enough.

It doesn't take long for Nagisa to join them, sitting on a cushion on the other side of the table. He cups a plain white mug in his hands, taking a long drag of the coffee. Then he looks up at them, smiling. "You guys ready for today?"

They're going to a city today - not their usual city, but one about an hour's drive away, which luckily the bus provides a route to. It's not a place where any of them have been before, but they've been careful to research properly so they don't get lost when they get there.

Makoto nods. "The bus gets here in about fifteen minutes."

Haru already has everything he needs packed, and it only takes a few minutes to reach the bus stop. There's no need for them to rush.

Nagisa says, "I'm really excited about this!"

"Because Rei's going to be there?" Makoto says.

Ever since Rei moved away for university, the cafe has been a lot quieter, but Nagisa hasn't. He and Rei still talk every day over the phone and Skype. There's nothing except for distance keeping them apart, and today they'll be in full couple-mode. Not that Haru can complain, since he's always in couple-mode with Makoto, just with a lot less PDA.

"Of course!" Nagisa giggles. "But also because we'll get to see Rin-chan swim with his team in a competition."

That's why they're going so far afield. Rin invited them a few weeks ago to watch the competition, and they all accepted. It's a weekend, so it doesn't interfere much with their schedules. Besides, Haru in particular wants to see how Rin has improved things with his team members since they last spoke about it a few months ago.

"They'll do great," Makoto says. "Rin's a great swimmer, so the others on his team must be great, too."

They weren't the best swimmers, last time Haru saw them, but there was always room for improvement. Maybe their attitudes have improved, as well.

"Of course they'll do great," Nagisa says matter-of-factly. "I told Rin-chan if he gets any less than third, he's paying for dinner."

Haru doesn't think that's the reason why Rin would want to do well, but he stays silent. After all, the idea of Rin being afraid to lose in case he goes bankrupt due to Nagisa's huge appetite is pretty amusing.

 

* * *

 

 

As expected, Nagisa and Rei are all over each other as soon as they meet up in the new city.

Well, it's more that Nagisa runs up to Rei and started kissing him before Rei has a chance to do much else other than let him do it. Still, he kisses back in earnest, so much that Haru actually feels like he's invading their privacy by watching. He looks over to Makoto. Blushing, Makoto looks at Haru, and they silently agree not to look back until they're sure their friends are finished.

When Rei surfaces, his face is redder than Rin's hair, but he smiles at Nagisa without looking like he cares too much. Nagisa's cheeks are pink too, but his beam makes it look as though it's a natural flush. They make their way back over to Makoto and Haru, and everything returns to normal.

It doesn't take them long to find the swimming pool. A crowd of cars swarm outside it, taking over the car park. It's either a big competition, or everyone drove here individually. Haru hopes not - that's a lot of wasted space and unnecessary pollution. Of course, he's proven right when they enter the stands and see just how big the stadium is. Hundreds - thousands? - of people are packed into the stands, chatting amiably as they wait for the even to begin. The pool beneath them glistens in the light, and around it, at least a hundred professional swimmers are warming up, either in the sloshing pool or on the poolside, making sure they're fully prepared for the race ahead of them.

Rin and his team are grouped on the side nearest to them, most of them performing stretches. Rin himself looks like he's talking to his team members, a determined smile on his face. Unexpectedly, his teammates are smiling too, although they don't look quite as enthusiastic as Rin yet. Perhaps Haru's advice to Rin actually worked. It's entirely possible that Rin has grown closer to his team and started to create a strong relationship with them. That's why they seem to be getting along - because they _are_ getting along.

After a few minutes, Rin looks up to the stands, locating them immediately. He grins and waves at them.

"He looks like he did when we were kids," Nagisa says, smiling. His face shines and he watches eagerly as Rin and his team make their way back to their captain. "He looks happy."

"Has he not always looked like that?" Rei asks.

Nagisa shakes his head. "When he was twelve, he moved away for a while to a swimming school. When he came back, he was really down in the dumps. He joined the local team at our high school and we got to swim the relay together again."

Now he thinks about it, Haru remembers Nagisa saying something about having swum with Rin before. Could it be that his love for the relay - the relay he swam with his friends - brought him back from his slump?

"He was really happy after the relay, for a while. When he went into professional swimming, it went a bit downhill. He wasn't all that happy for a while," Nagisa says. "Not until now."

Rin and his team head for the poolside to do some warm-up laps. They look determined, hopeful. Maybe they'll actually do well.

Not long after, the events begin. They start with individual races, which none of Rin's team feature in. Haru wonders if they chose to focus on the relay, instead. If they did, that's a definite change from when Nakagawa and Iwashimizu were complaining about needing to focus on their individual races. They might have done well, but perhaps it's for the best that they focused on the relay. All of the individual swimmers are amazing, streaking through the water at incredible speeds. Watching the freestyle swimmers reminds Haru of his own swim-club days, except his were a lot less exciting.

After the butterfly races have finished, the medley relay event begins. Rin's team are in heat three. The teams in the first two heats are good. Six months ago, Rin's team would never have beat any of them. Eventually, Rin's team step up to one of the middle podiums. Rin says something to them and they all nod. No arguing, no complaining. It looks good, so far.

Because it's backstroke first, it's an underwater start, so Nakagawa enters the water, poised on the handrail, ready to dive. A moment of tension fills the air, the seconds between the 'set' and the whistle. When the whistle blows, Nakagawa's entry is almost exactly at the same time. He swims the dolphin kick back up to the surface before taking on the backstroke. His stroke really has improved. Whilst he was good before, he's more streamlined now, and he spreads his energy so he isn't wasting it all in one area. It's a good-quality backstroke, lacking the power of Makoto's stroke but still effective in giving them a head start.

He reaches the podiums in second place and cries Iwashimizu's name as he dives overhead. Iwashimizu's breastroke has improved too. Especially in terms of the exchange, now he's able to keep, and even advance, their position a little. It's not the most spectacular stroke he's seen, but it does the job and keeps them in second place until he reaches the podium for the exchange. He calls Sousuke's surname above him.

Sousuke falls into the water in the way all swimmers wish to - a perfect dive. His butterfly is still full of power and an unnatural elevation that isn't possible for most swimmers. There aren't any noticeable improvements, which is probably because Sousuke is such a good swimmer anyway. He catches up to the swimmer in front at the turn, neck-and-neck. It seems like Sousuke is going to pass him when suddenly he falters, his right shoulder dipping under the water.

Nagisa gasps. "What happened?!"

But Sousuke swims on. He makes it to the podium in third place and calls to Rin as Rin soars overhead. Rin doesn't seem affected by Sousuke's fall. Rather, it looks like he's using more effort to bring their placement back up. His freestyle mystifies Haru - he felt it when he watched him swim the first time. The power he has in his kick, especially during the turn, amazes him. It pushes him forward easily until he's back in second place and gaining on first. He's right beside the first-place swimmer when their hands touch the wall. His head jolts up to the scoreboard.

Second place.

Rin grins, excited even though they came second, less than a second from first, from qualifying. He doesn't seem to care. Climbing out of the pool, he fistbumps Sousuke and congratulates his fellow team members. Even Nakagawa and Iwashimizu look happy, even though all of their training was for nothing. Even though they didn't qualify in a single event. They smile nonetheless, celebrating their achievement together.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, Rin takes them to dinner at a local restaurant, blowing off a meal with the rest of his team (bar Sousuke) at an all-you-can-eat buffet. The six of them gather around the table, chatting animatedly about the race, congratulating Rin and Sousuke on doing well.

"You were doing so well," Nagisa gushes to Sousuke. "But what happened in the last leg? You kind of fell for a second."

Sousuke's face doesn't give away much of a reaction except for a flash of pain in his eyes. Rin looks down too, as though it pains him as well. "I overtrained a while ago, back when I was in high school. I've been through therapy, but sometimes my shoulder acts up again."

Nagisa makes an 'oh' shape with his mouth and nods, not pushing the subject any further.

Rin, however, gives a forced chuckle. "Even though his shoulder's not at its best, Sousuke still gave it his all. He's an amazing swimmer."

Smiling, Sousuke looks over to Rin. "You're the one who almost got us back to second place, dummy."

"Yeah, but you got us in the same position too," Rin says. "Don't put yourself down. You did great."

"You all did great," Rei says. "In fact, I almost feel inspired by the beauty of your performance."

"You want to swim, speedo-glasses?" Rin asks, an eyebrow raised in a smirk. "I'll show you a sight you've never seen before."

"What, a lesson in not sinking like a hammer?" Nagisa laughs. Rei stutters a protest, but Nagisa is too busy laughing to listen.

As they argue, Rin turns to Haru. "Hey, can we talk for a second? Outside?"

Haru is a little confused, but agrees anyway and follows Rin outside. It's warm, since it's summer, but no one is outside the restaurant. They sit on some of the outside chairs, watching cars drive by.

After a few minutes, Rin speaks. "I've got to thank you, Haru. What you said back in February, it changed my perspective."

Haru remembers his words that day. He didn’t realise at the time they would help Rin this much. "Really?"

Rin smiles. "Yeah, it did. I was able to show Nakagawa and Iwashimizu how much I care about relay, and even Sousuke's starting to get it. They all worked so hard today. We were a proper team."

"I'm glad," Haru says genuinely.

"It's all thanks to what you said back then. It really got me thinking, and I started being nicer, trying to be their friend. I helped them and tried to show them my perspective. It took a while, but they finally got what I was saying. It's thanks to you, Haru."

Haru doesn't say anything, and they continue to look out upon the traffic. It's peaceful, watching life pass by, especially after such an eventful day. Haru's glad his advice helped Rin, especially because Rin's advice helped him when he needed it most. He never got around to thanking Rin for that, did he? "It's the same for me, Rin."

Rin looks over to him, confused. "Huh?"

"If you hadn't given me advice, I wouldn't have gotten out of that situation," he says, keeping his eyes on the road ahead. "I wouldn't have been able to stay in Iwatobi. It's all thanks to you, Rin."

Blinking, Rin looks at him for a second before he blushes. "You could have just asked for help," he mutters.

Haru looks over to him with a knowing look. Both he and Rin know he wouldn't have told anyone about his situation if he could have avoided it. Still, he appreciates Rin's sentiment.

Rin stands suddenly. "We'd better get back inside."

Standing, Haru joins him in returning to their friends.

 

* * *

 

 

It's late at night by the time they return to Iwatobi, but Nagisa insists on coming over to Haru's house for a while. Makoto is still there, too - he's staying the night - so it's almost like a slumber party for the three of them.

When Makoto goes for a shower at one point, Nagisa takes to teasing Haru. "You and Mako-chan are so sappy, oh my god. You really spend a lot of time kissing and stuff."

Haru's sure they haven't kissed at all since Nagisa's been here today, but maybe he's just forgotten. "It's not like we're as bad as you and Rei, though."

"We're not that bad!" Nagisa says, even though they both know just how much PDA Nagisa and Rei partake in on a regular basis. "Besides, you two act like you're a married couple already."

"You're the one that got us together," Haru reminds him. He wouldn't have realised his feelings if Nagisa hadn't told him what they were.

Nagisa sticks his chest out with a smug grin. "Exactly! You two should really be thanking me."

Haru takes the chance to be a little more serious. Without a hint of humour, Haru responds, "You're right."

"Of course I- huh?" Nagisa turns to him with wide eyes, his puffed-out chest deflating.

"You're right," Haru repeats. "You got Makoto and I together. Not to mention how much you've helped me with the situation with my parents, and Makoto with his career. So we should be thanking you."

Nagisa blinks at him wordlessly. It's honestly pretty funny to see him struck without words.

"Thank you, Nagisa."

Nagisa stares at him for a moment before his eyes begin to water and he pounces on Haru, gripping him in a bear hug. "Haru-chan!" he wails, but he's laughing at the same time.

Haru tries to protest, but to no avail. In the end, he lets Nagisa hug him, smiling into his shoulder. It's almost like having a kid brother, being around Nagisa. He's so energetic and full of life, but also so sentimental, it's endearing. Maybe that's why Rei likes him so much.

They eventually peel apart when Makoto walks in with a confused expression on his face. Nagisa launches a hug on him as well, even though Makoto thanked him months ago and hasn't said anything tonight. It's probably just something in the air. Still, it's not unwelcome. If Nagisa's happy, then Haru's happy, and Makoto is happy too.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, once Nagisa's left and they've been through the nighttime rituals of tooth-brushing and showering, Haru lies in Makoto's arms, sharing an admittedly small bed. They're half-asleep, worn by the events of today. They know tomorrow will be eventful too, considering how much work they have to do, but for now, they rest in each other's arms, indulging in the comfort of simply being together.

"I'm really glad you told me how you feel," Makoto says sleepily, his eyes drooping as they meet Haru's. "I'm really happy we're together."

"Me too," Haru says, and he means it. He loves all of his friends, but being together with Makoto, relaxing and enjoying each other's company, he feels safe and warm. He feels at home.

"I can't imagine not having met you," Makoto says. "What if you'd never come to Iwatobi? Or if I'd never started playing at the cafe?"

Haru thinks it's too late and they're too tired to be pondering hypothetical situations, but he lets Makoto go on. "We'd never have met."

"Exactly. Now that I know you, I can't imagine not being with you, you know?"

Haru does know. It's almost as though they were meant to be together, as though they've been together their whole lives instead of only having known each other for almost a year.

"I really love you, Haru," Makoto says, his voice getting quieter. He's starting to fall asleep.

Without restricting himself, Haru lets a soft smile spread across his lips. "I love you too, Makoto." He leans up and presses a chaste kiss to Makoto's lips before settling in beside him.

They've got a lot of work to do. Art and music, unprofitable careers that they both love. There are a lot of risks in being an artistic couple. But those risks and worries are for the daytime. For now, they are in each other's arms, they are safe. For now, they are free.

 

_FIN_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who has read and supported this fic. I am so flattered by all of the comments and kudos that have been left here. Seeing that people have enjoyed this fic has really brightened up the past few months for me, so thank you!!
> 
> _you may have the key_ may be at its end now, but this AU isn't complete just yet. In December, I'm planning on releasing 24 one-shots for this AU in the run-up to Christmas. They'll all be posted here under the same series. I hope you all enjoy those when they are released.
> 
> In the meantime, thank you very much for reading! Have a great year!  
> ~Random

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [randomactuallywrites-57](http://randomactuallywrites-57.tumblr.com) on tumblr | [@randomwriter57](http://twitter.com/randomwriter57) on twitter!


End file.
